O Hóspede Maldito: Medusa
by Pinguim.Aquariano
Summary: Um cavaleiro se vê no meio de uma cidade grega tomado pelo caos. Um acidente em uma instalação da Umbrella liberou um poderoso vírus, uma variação ainda mais poderosa. Acompanhe este incomum crossover entre os univeros de Saint Seiya e Resident Evil
1. Prólogo Código: Medusa

**O Hóspede Maldito: Medusa**

_Prólogo_

_Código: Medusa._

Ilha Colosso. Grécia. Ao sul de Náxos e a nordeste de Thíra.

Uma pequena ilha sozinha e afastada das demais ilhas Cyclades. Pequena, porém próspera. Desde a implantação de um campus de pesquisa da Corporação Umbrella a cidade turítica de pescadores presenciou um generoso desenvolvimento. A necessidade de se criar estrutura para suportar o grande fluxo de cientistas fez brotar o comércio e a hotelaria.

O campus Colosso faz parte da Divisão de Farmacologia Imunológica da Umbrella. Uma área construída de dez mil metros quadrados abriga laboratórios de manipulação de medicamentos e aplicações em cobaias animais. Também serve de tampa para a mega estrutura construída no sub-solo no campus, todo montado sobre um enorme cânion, que agora abriga setenta andares abaixo do solo, dezenas de laboratórios e uma rede ferroviária que leva os funcionário das instalações subterrâneas até a estação construída na superfície, longe dos olhares dos nativos e de acesso restrito.

A cerca de cem metros abaixo da superfície, no departamento de Virologia, os primeiros cientistas começavam a chegar para um novo dia de expediente.

Após passar pela câmara de descontaminação, uma mulher adentra um dos laboratórios, devidamente trajada com as grossas roupas de plástico, luvas de borracha, máscara e protetores para os olhos. A presença de qualquer patógeno no ar é zero. Mas se qualquer vazamento ocorresse, por mínimo que fosse, ela não queria estar sem toda a proteção.

- Ed? – admira-se a mulher ao encontrar seu colega já no laboratório – Já tão cedo?

- Bom dia Anne!

A mulher inclinou-se sobre o balcão de seu colega para ver com o que ele estava trabalhando. Dentro de uma câmara hermética o cientista mexia, através de luvas grossas que privavam do contato direto entre o interior da câmara e o exterior, com algumas cobaias.

- O que tem aí? – perguntou a mulher.

- Inofensivos ratinhos brancos. – respondeu o homem. A mulher sorriu por debaixo da máscara branca.

- O que eles têm?

- T-Medusa. – respondeu o homem. No mesmo instante a mulher deu um salto para trás.

- Acalme-se... Estão sedados...

- Conseguiu sedá-los? – indagou impressionada a mulher.

- Sim. Tratei-os com T-Medusa ontem, antes de ir embora. Programei a estufa para liberar sedativo gasoso assim que ela fizesse efeito.

- E qual o tempo dessa vez?

O homem buscou dados em um papel.

- Dezessete minutos. – respondeu ele – Menos da metade do T-Vírus.

- Hmmm... Você viu os efeitos se manifestando? – perguntou a mulher.

- Não. Programei para liberar o sedativo quando a temperatura corporal das cobaias baixasse.

A mulher inclinou-se sobre o balcão novamente.

- Ed, qual a temperatura mínima que os ratos atingiram? – indagou ela, mais séria.

- Qual a preocupação Anne? Está tudo sob controle!

- Verifique a temperatura.

O homem pegou os papéis. Folheou até encontrar os gráficos de temperatura.

- Hmmm... Vejamos. Apliquei às 22:00hs. Às 22:17hs começou a fazer efeito... A temperatura caiu até...

Os dois pararam atônitos.

-Como você não parou para ver isso? – indagou Anne.

- Eu... Como aconteceu? Já estava tarde! Deixei o computador analisar o resto!

A curva da temperatura corporal da cobaia descia de forma uniforme nos primeiros minutos, depois assumiu um comportamento arrítmico até descrever uma queda brusca e então, depois de cinco minutos, a curva estabilizou-se. A temperatura da cobaia se equivaleu à do ambiente. A cobaia, fisiologicamente, morrera.

- Esse comportamento se assemelha...

- Ao T-Vírus, G-Vírus e T-Veronica. – completou Anne. – Ed, tenha cuidado. Já viu o que esses vírus fizeram com as cobaias? Os ratos sofriam de morte cerebral e depois voltavam a reagir estímulos, mesmo depois de mortos. Era horrível.

- Mas o objetivo foi alcançado. Reanimar células mortas.

- De que adiantava se elas entravam em decomposição?– retrucou a cientista.

- O T-Medusa é diferente. As células são reanimadas ainda mais fortes que antes... Você verá!

- Sei... – desconfiou Anne.

A cientista foi preparar um material no balcão ao lado. Então algo no cofre, uma caixa de vidro hermeticamente fechada e com temperatura controlada onde se guardavam amostras, a chamou atenção. Havia cinco presilhas, quatro delas continham tubos cilíndricos com um líquido avermelhado. Todos eles rotulados: T-Medusa. Havia uma presilha vazia.

- Ed... Quantas doses você usou ontem?

- Uma só. – respondeu o cientista, ainda manipulando as cobaias.

- E por que não a repôs no cofre?

O cientista virou-se assustado. Estava certo que não tinha ouvido direito.

- Como é?

Anne engoliu em seco, percebendo o temor de Ed.

- Só tem quatro frascos no cofre, Ed. Você repôs o que você usou?

O pesquisador voou sobre o cofre e pregou o rosto sobre o vidro. Contava e recontava inúmeras vezes. E então fixou o olhar na presilha vazia.

Seu olhar desesperado virou-se lentamente para de encontro ao da sua colega.

- Anne... Está faltando uma amostra.

A Colméia Colosso, como era chamada a base da Umbrella naquela ilha, tinha seu próprio cérebro eletrônico: a Rainha Vermelha, um programa de inteligência artificial usado nas instalações de segurança da Umbrella que verifica todas as variáveis ambientais e toma medidas para que elas se mantenham estáveis. Ela tem o controle dos elevadores, portas, alarmes, reguladores climáticos, controla também todo o tráfego dos dois trens que se comunicam com a superfície. Enfim, ela de fato é a colméia. Neste momento, no mainframe da Rainha uma luz pisca incessantemente em um de seus inúmeros painéis.

:Grau de contaminação detectado:

:Modo Segurança – ATIVADO:

: Prioridade – ISOLAMENTO:

Os trens iam e vinham alternadamente. Eram dois, enquanto um subia o outro descia. E sempre se encontravam no meio do trajeto. A viagem entre subsolo e superfície demorava cerca de cinco minutos. Portanto, a cada dois minutos e meio um dos trens parava em uma estação.

Uma cientista, quase dormindo, encostava-se para trás, no banco de um trem que subia. Fizera plantão na noite anterior e só agora voltava para casa. Tinha cabelos ruivos, lisos, até o ombro e olhos castanhos que a toda hora se fechavam. Acordou definitivamente de seus rápidos cochilos quando o trem parou no meio do trajeto.

- Nossa... O que aconteceu?

Alguns metros à frente o trem que descia também estava parado. Depois de alguns segundos os dois trens começaram a subir. Estacionaram na estação da superfície e desligaram-se. Em seguidas desceram grossas barras de metal, obstruindo a entrada do túnel que descia à colméia.

Todos os ocupantes e os que esperavam na estação se perguntavam o que estava acontecendo. O único acesso convencional ao subsolo estava impedido.

Na superfície começaram a tocar alarmes de evacuação. Uma voz gravada pedia para que todos os funcionários evacuassem a base de superfície imediatamente.

No subsolo todos os laboratórios herméticos começaram a se trancar. E os cientistas que estavam dentro deles se viram presos.

- O que é isso?

-Treinamento? – perguntavam-se os cientistas presos.

- "Medidas de contenção" – era tudo que a Rainha Vermelha respondia quando questionada através dos terminais.

Os que estavam na estação subsolo se assustaram quando viram descer grades de ferro obstruindo a passagem do túnel. Alguns se arriscaram a descer ao fosso dos trilhos e forçar a grade. Esforço em vão.

O sistema de circulação de ar se desligou. As entradas e saídas de ar na superfície se fecharam. As linhas de telefone externas pararam de funcionar. A Internet também se desligou. Todo e qualquer conato com a superfície fora cortado.

- Alguém abra isso aqui! – gritava Ed enquanto batia com força na porta trancada do laboratório.

- A Rainha surtou! – exclamou Anne fazendo gestos para a câmera de segurança.

:ISOLAMENTO – Efetivado:

: Nova prioridade – EXECUÇÃO:

: Alvo – Potenciais Hospedeiros:

Os springlers de incêndio se ligaram em todos os laboratórios herméticos.

- Ei! – berrou Ed – Não há incêndio aqui! – dirigiu-se para câmera – Desligue isso!

- Meu Deus! – exclamou Anne – Trancaram o laboratório e ligaram o springlers. Isso aqui vai inundar!

Fora dos laboratórios os demais funcionários começavam a se desesperar.

No departamento de administração um homem gritava ao telefone em sua sala. Sobre sua mesa lia-se em uma placa: Tomas Hilton – Diretor Executivo.

- Sem comunicação? Tente enviar um sinal externo! Como não? Tente uma linha alternativa! Santo Deus... Aguarde, já te retorno.

Desligou o telefone, mudou a linha e atendeu novamente.

- Conseguiram? – perguntou ele ao departamento de informática – Como assim trancou o acesso ao Mainframe? Tentaram acessar de um terminal remoto? Bloqueado! Impossível!

O homem bateu o telefone no gancho com força no gancho.

- Maldição! – Baixou a cabeça na mesa e alisou seus cabelos suspirando longamente, ignorando as dezenas de luzes que piscavam em seu aparelho de telefone. Cada uma delas indicava alguém tentando lhe falar.

- O que a Rainha está fazendo?

Os funcionários de andares mais inferiores se amontoavam nos elevadores.

- Ei amigo, está lotado! – disse o último passageiro a um outro funcionário que ficou de fora. O elevador estava lotado. As portas se fecharam e ele se movimentou. O homem do lado de fora ficou resmungando e esperou o próximo.

- Será que não está muito cheio? – questionou alguém dentro do elevador apertado.

- Que nada! Se estivesse muito pesado a Rainha não deixaria o elevador sair.

- Não sei... Tenho um pouco de receio quanto a este programa de computador...

- Não seja bobo. A Rainha faz tudo para manter este campus seguro.

Então o elevador parou. Todos eles ao mesmo tempo. Os ocupantes exclamaram assustados.

- Estamos seguros, certo? – indagou alguém.

Todos permaneceram em silêncio, escutando os rangidos do metal acima deles.

De súbito os cabos dos elevadores se rompem. Todas as máquinas descem em queda livre pelo fosso, chocando-se aleatoriamente contra a parede. A velocidade aumentando indefinidamente. Os gritos desesperados dos ocupantes desciam pelo fosso ecoando até pararem repentinamente.

O aparelho atingira o chão.

As estruturas mais inferiores do campus foram acometidas por repentino tremor. E uma fumaça acinzentada subiu pelo fosso e dissipou-se pelas portas, agora todas abertas para o escuro vazio, onde deviam haver elevadores.

O pânico tomava conta dos funcionários no subsolo da colméia.

Na superfície o alarme de evacuação continuava. Alguns saíram rapidamente do prédio, outros insistiram em ficar para tentar descer ao subsolo.

Juli, a cientista ruiva, saiu assim que pôde. Estava no estacionamento, ligando seu carro quando viu algo bizarro acontecer. Desceram pesadas portas de metal com rebites enormes sobre todas entrada e saídas do campus. As janelas foram obstruídas por placas de metal que as trancaram completamente. Os canos de exaustão e captação de ar também se fecharam. Em segundos toda a colméia se fechou, trancando lá dentro qualquer um que tenha ficado para trás.

- Cruzes... O que está havendo?

Todo o campus de pesquisa Colosso se trancou. Nada saía, nada entrava. A colméia tornou-se uma verdadeira fortaleza impenetrável.

- Isso é palhaçada! – esbravejava Ed, preso no laboratório via a água bater em sua cintura. E o nível continuava a subir.

- Tente isso! – Anne trouxe-lhe um machado de incêndio.

Ed empunhou-o com as duas mãos. Mirou no vidro da porta e desceu a arma com toda sua força. A cabeça do machado bateu contra o vidro e recebeu todo o impacto de volta, sendo jogado para trás e escapando das mãos do cientista. O vidro parecia intacto.

- Ah, qual é!

- Olhe! – Anne apontou para o que parecia ser uma fenda no vidro – Parece que rachou...

Os dois se aproximaram e constataram aterrorizados. Não era uma fenda no vidro, e sim uma lasca que se partira do machado.

Os desespero era total na colméia. Cientistas, técnicos e todos os funcionários corriam desesperados em busca de uma saída. Mas não havia saídas. Não havia escapatória. Todos que ficaram presos já estavam condenados à morte. E a Rainha Vermelha sabia disso.

Tomas Hilton debruçava-se em sua mesa, preso em sua sala. Seus cabelos desgrenhados e seu olhar perdido denunciavam seu desespero frente à situação. Inúmeras luzes piscavam em seu telefone, todos os ramais o chamavam, pedindo uma solução. A resposta ele não quer dar. Sabia o que acontecera. A Rainha estava fazendo o que devia ser feito. Tomas fora instruído que isso um dia poderia acontecer. Mas jamais imaginou que seria justo com ele.

E o que vem a seguir é o que ele mais temia.

Ouviu-se um baque geral. As luzes se apagaram e acenderam-se as de bateria. Todos os equipamentos pararam. As luzes do telefone se apagaram e veio o silêncio. As trancas eletrônicas que isolavam as alas se abriram.

Tomas cobriu a cabeças com as mãos e esperou que o fim chegasse.

O único som era o de um gemido gutural acompanhado de passos arrastados ecoando pelo corredor fracamente iluminado.

:Procedimentos:

-Isolamento...CONCLUÍDO

-Execução...CONCLUÍDO

-Contenção Viral...CONCLUÍDO

:Prioridade – MANTER ISOLAMENTO:

: Pedido de SOS: Enviado:

:Modo de Segurança Armas Letais – ATIVADO:

...aguardando...

* * *

**Palavras do Autor: **Adorei escrever esse epílogo e sei que vou adorar escrever o resto... Essa fic é dedicada a todas as minhas "esposas" do Pandora Box! Todas elas e o Igor também me ajudaram com essa fic, com idéias daqui, sugestões de título dali... Enfim, essa fic é pra vc pessoal! 

E pra vc que não me conhece e se arriscou ler isso! Valeuz! Aguardem que vem mais por ae...

Pinguim.Aquariano


	2. Despertar

CAPITULO 1

Despertar

Como saber se está morto ou vivo? Sonhando ou acordado?

_... Saia de trás deste escudo, covarde!..._

As lembranças passavam por sua mente como um turbilhão. E não só imagens. Sensações, sons, medos, angústias... Tudo saltava em sua mente como um mosaico difuso e abstrato.

Cenas se formavam em sua cabeça e desapareciam tão rápida quanto vieram. Outras ainda duravam um pouco mais. Umas eram dolorosas...

_... é inacreditável! Atingiu meu escudo!..._

... outras, confortantes.

_... Está se recuperando muito bem! Vai ficar bom em breve..._

Houve uma batalha. Uma vitória quase garantida. Um ato heróico e suicida do inimigo. Uma manobra arriscada que deu certo.

_... Você rasgou os olhos!..._

Então veio a cintilante explosão. Um dragão engoliu-o. Em seguida o silêncio quebrado por vozes distantes.

_... Meu Deus, o que houve aqui?_

_... Ei, pode me ouvir?_

_... Levem-no para o helicóptero!_

Tudo o mais parecia confuso. Pessoas de branco a seu redor. Cuidando dele. Admiradas.

_... Esta recuperação é fenomenal!_

_... Cuidem dele! Este homem é especial!_

Vozes. Sons. Cheiros. Cheiro de álcool, de remédio. De hospital.

E de repente tudo isso desapareceu. E ele se viu em um descampado rochoso. Trajava sua armadura. Seu inimigo corria contra ele. Seu punho erguido, ameaçador, seu olhos ensangüentados. E então foi atingido. Em cheio!

Reaja!

- Ahhh! Morra maldito cavaleiro!

Mas sua explosão de cosmo apenas abriu um buraco de meio metro de raio na parede branca à sua frente.

Olhou em volta e se viu cercado por uma cortina branca. Agora estava sentado em uma cama de hospital. Trajava apenas um avental hospitalar. O único som era o da copa da árvore que tocava a janela ao seu lado e arranhava o vidro.

Puxou a cortina e deparou-se com uma enfermaria. Ao seu lado uma série de camas estavam alinhadas. Todas vazias e manchadas de sangue.

Levantou-se. Sentiu alguma dificuldade em se equilibrar. Buscando apoio foi até um lavabo. Jogou água no rosto e encarou o espelho.

- Al Ghul... Algol... Argol...

Balançou a cabeça. Seu nome era Al Ghul, mas o chamavam de Argol.

Diante do espelhou buscou reconhecer-se. Tocou o rosto largo, de traços firmes, alisou os cabelos louros. Tocou o corpo em busca de ferimentos. Estava curado.

Saiu cambaleante em busca de alguém. Percorreu os longos corredores absolutamente vazios. Estava tudo revirado naquele hospital, parecia que houvera uma guerra ali. Macas tombadas, medicamentos e aparelhos espalhados pelo chão. E o mais bizarro eram as manchas de sangue nas paredes e no chão.

Chegou à um saguão, na entrada do hospital. No balcão da recepção um computador estava ligado. O monitor ensangüentado e a tela rachada. Pôde ver a data e constatar assustado que dormira três dias.

Foi até a rua. Ainda que não encontrara ninguém, sentia certo pudor, afinal estava nu, trajava apenas o fino avental.

Percorreu as ruas absolutamente desertas. Carros parados, tombados, casas vazias. As vitrines das lojas estavam quebradas, muros pichados. Alguns estabelecimentos pegavam fogo. Argol estava convencido de que houvera uma guerra.

Encontrou uma praça. Havia uma estátua no centro. Ao redor um carrinho de pipocas virado e uma banca de jornal revirada. Sentou em um banco e suspirou longamente observando o céu alaranjado. Fitou por longos instantes uma pichação em um muro adiante:

"Quando não houver mais espaço no Inferno... Os mortos caminharão sobre a Terra."

O que estava acontecendo? Explodiu uma guerra? E em apenas três dias dizimou toda a cidade? Pouco provável... Resolveu então se levantar e ir até a banca de jornais em busca de informações.

Pegou um primeiro exemplar. A manchete em letras garrafais anunciava: "Os mortos andam!". Achou sensacionalista demais. Buscou outro jornal e leu a manchete: "Seria um castigo dos deuses?". Jogou fora também. Resolveu buscar as revistas, mas nenhuma delas trazia qualquer notícia sobre o ocorrido. As revistas são semanais ou quinzenais, não tiveram tempo para anunciar... Então achou uma edição extra de um jornal sério da Grécia.

"Os mortos não morrem", dizia a manchete. Folheou um pouco e achou uma entrevista. "Não importa o que façamos... Os mortos simplesmente não ficam mortos! Eles voltam e nada pode pará-los. Se encontrar um desses não há o que fazer, portanto corra. Corra o quanto puder e salve sua vida". Eram as palavras de um médico.

- Todos piraram por aqui...

Resolveu deixar os jornais de lado. Foi até uma loja de roupas ali na frente. Entrou pela porta escancarada e procurou algo para vestir no meio das peças reviradas. Pegou uma calça jeans, vestiu uma camiseta regata branca e uma camisa azul de algodão por cima. Procurou mais um pouco e achou um par de calçados, um desses tênis que se parecem com sapatos, de couro. Olhou-se no espelho, ajeitando a roupa no corpo.

Há algum tempo não usava roupas mais comuns. A armadura era trajada apenas com um colante por debaixo, e quando não estava com ela tinha que usar aquelas roupas medievais do Santuário. Argol tinha uma ponta de vaidade e gostava de se vestir bem e desprezava aqueles trajes medievais horríveis, sentia-se mais confortável com a armadura do que com eles.

Achou um pequeno lavabo, na certa destinado aos funcionários. Lavou bem o rosto e molhou os cabelos, prendendo-os para trás com um elástico que achou.

- Preciso sair desta cidade... Não quero nem saber o que aconteceu aqui... – disse para si mesmo.

Ouviu um barulho. Virou-se rapidamente procurando a causa do som. Por um momento achou que tinha sido só impressão sua até ouvir novamente. E de novo. Então o som seco de uma batida tornou-se constante. Com cautela o cavaleiro voltou até o saguão da loja, onde percebeu que o som vinha de fora. Algo batia contra a vitrine da loja. Vez ou outra se ouvia um gemido rouco. Resolveu sair e verificar. Pé ante pé, cautelosamente foi até o lado de fora, e então viu...

- Mas o quê!

Quando se deparou com a cena ficou olhando intrigado. Um senhor batia incessantemente sua cabeça contra o vidro da vitrine, gemia e continuava a bater. Primeiramente o cavaleiro pensou em sair e ignorar o homem, mas quando viu um veio de sangue escorrendo por seu pescoço achou que ele precisasse de ajuda.

- Senhor... Está bem? – aproximou-se ele.

O homem virou de súbito, e a visão de seu rosto causou um arrepio imediato no cavaleiro. Seu estômago se embrulhou e um rápido pavor correu-lhe a espinha. O homem parecia um animal deformado. Rosnava e mostrava os dentes enquanto sua pele flácida se retorcia em uma expressão indescritivelmente animalesca. Sua carne parecia estar em decomposição, a pele estava acinzentada e cheia de manchas. Mas o maior espanto veio quando Argol constatou o ferimento que fez o sangue escorrer. Faltava um pedaço do pescoço do homem. Como se sua carne tivesse sido arrancado pela mordida de um animal selvagem deixando sua traquéia exposta. O sangue escorria lento e viscoso, muito escuro, como se já tivesse coagulado.

- Mas que merda é essa! – exclamou Argol.

Antes que pudesse compreender qualquer coisa o homem avançou como um animal sedento por sangue e faminto por carne. Rosnando e mostrando os dentes tentava a todo custo morder o cavaleiro, que se viu encurralado.

Fechou seu punho e tentou desferir um soco.

Pensou em pedir socorro. Mas não havia ninguém. Nem nada a seu redor que pudesse usar como arma. Chegou a achar que estava em um terrível pesadelo. Como poderia uma cidade inteira sumir? E agora surgira uma besta demoníaca querendo arrancar-lhe pedaços com os dentes.

Teria o mundo enlouquecido? Ou teria ele morrido e ido parar no inferno?

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

**Palavras do Autor**

_"Pros que acharam a fic muito curta, foi mal... Mas é esse o estilo. Capítulos curtos deixam a fic ágil e terminando subitamente deixo o suspense no ar! Espero que gostem do primeiro capitulo... Abraços ae e comentem!"_ Pinguim.Aquariano


	3. Sacrifício

CAPITULO 2

Sacrifício

Ainda estava atônito, horrorizado com a cena diante dele. Como se já não bastasse tudo estar de pernas para o ar agora isso. Fora atacado por um homem que parecia que já estava morto. Faltava-lhe um pedaço da garganta e mesmo assim ele avançava como uma besta selvagem. Seu murro inflamado de cosmo atirou o homem dez metros para trás e incinerou seu corpo. Mas mesmo assim o homem, ou seja lá o que aquilo fosse, ainda insistia em se levantar.

Argol não ficou para ver. Saiu correndo.

Contornou a praça e entrou em uma rua estreita entre os pequenos prédios. Enquanto corria seus pensamentos se perdiam em infinitas conjecturas. Tudo que queria era acordar desse pesadelo. Mas tudo que conseguiu foi despertar de seus pensamentos, quando ouviu uma buzina de um carro. Virou-se e viu que um pequeno Volks vinha desgovernado pela rua, cantando pneus bateu no meio fio e de repente avançou contra Argol.

O cavaleiro saltou uns cinco metros por cima do carro, que avançou e enfim parou quando encontrou um poste. Quando aterrissou, pensou em correr, temendo encontrar outra criatura selvagem. Mas não correu. A porta do carro se abriu e dele saiu um homem cambaleante. Caiu no chão a alguns metros de Argol, que permaneceu em guarda até ouvir sua voz lamentosa:

- Ajude... – suplicou o homem. – Minha vizinha e a garotinha... Estão no carro.

O cavaleiro imediatamente correu até o carro. Havia dois corpos no banco de trás, estavam inconscientes. O carro se incendiou e o fogo avançava rápido.

Em um golpe rápido o cavaleiro arranca o vidro de trás. Com agilidade pega os dois corpos e se afasta do veículo. Coloca as duas na calçada oposta enquanto o caro se consome pelo fogo. Depois de se certificar que a mulher e a garota estavam respirando e com pulso, Argol foi até o homem que dirigia.

- Ei... O senhor está bem...?

Mas era tarde. Argol conferiu sua pulsação e respiração. O homem morrera.

Era um homem de meia idade, calvo e robusto. Seu corpo estava cheio de arranhões. E uma ferida enorme no braço.

- Mas o que é isso? – Argol olhou com curiosidade para o ferimento – Parece uma... mordida?

O cavaleiro interrompeu-se quando ouviu a mulher tossir. Correu para acudi-la.

- Senhora, está bem? – perguntou o cavaleiro.

A mulher parecia apavorada. Olhou aflita para os lados procurando a menina. Assim que a viu pegou a no colo

- Milena! – gritou ela – Acorde! Milena!

- Acalme-se senhora. A garota está bem!

Lentamente a menina, de cerca de 13 anos abriu os olhos, parecendo deslocada.

- Ai... O que houve? – indagou a garota.

- Ah! Graças a Deus! – exclamou a mulher abraçando-a.

A mulher enfim se acalmava. Ela vestia uma blusa bege com calça e sapatos brancos. A princípio Argol a tomou por médica, mas o jaleco que ela vestia não trazia nenhum símbolo da medicina ou de hospital. Havia apenas em seu ombro um pequeno símbolo circular, dividido em segmentos coloridos alternadamente em branco e vermelho. Parecia-se muito com um guarda-chuva viso de cima. A mulher cabelos ruivos, até o pescoço, seu rosto de traços simples, apesar do semblante desesperado, exibia uma beleza notável.

A garota guardava semelhanças com a mulher. Talvez fosse filha dela. Tinhas cabelos longos e castanhos, a pele bem branca, rosada nas maçãs.

- E Jeróme? – perguntou a mulher para Argol, se referindo ao homem que dirigia.

- Ele... Morreu... – lamentou o cavaleiro.

Os olhos da menina se encheram de lágrimas.

- Tia... quero ir embora...

- Calma querida... Vamos achar um lugar... – ela voltou-se pra o cavaleiro – O senhor poderia nos ajudar? Tem algum esconderijo? Poderia nos abrigar?

Argol balançou a cabeça confuso.

- Ei... Espere aí! Eu não sei nem o que está acontecendo! O que eram aquelas coisas?

A mulher virou-lhe um olhar admirado.

- Onde o senhor esteve nos últimos três dias?

- Dormindo numa cama de hospital. Não sei nem onde estou.

A mulher retraiu-se e se desculpou. Levantou-se envolveu a menina nos braços enquanto voltou a conversar com o homem.

- Olhe, estamos em Colosso. Uma Ilha Grega... Não sei bem o que houve. Sei que estava chegando em casa do trabalho, hoje cedo, exausta caí na cama e dormi uma ou duas horas até meu irmão deixar a filha dele lá em casa para eu cuidá-la. Bem, nós almoçamos e então aquelas... Coisas, não sei o que são, começaram a nos atacar. Jeróme estava de carro e nos ajudou, mas ele foi atacado e...

Argol fez sinal para a mulher parar e a interrompeu.

- Como é que é? Está se referindo àquelas pessoas que parecem mortas... ou sei lá? Tem mais daqueles?

- Está brincando? – respondeu ela admirada – A cidade está infestada deles.

Argol suspirou ao ouvir a mulher. Suas palavras soaram como golpes fulminantes. Seria aterrador ter que encontrar mais daquelas criaturas medonhas. Pousou a mão sobre o rosto desejando acordar de uma vez por todas deste pesadelo horrível. Mas não seria possível. O grito agudo da garota despertou o cavaleiro de seus devaneios. A mulher parecia horrorizada e escondia a garota atrás de si, protegendo-a com o próprio corpo enquanto apontava para algo atrás de Argol.

O cavaleiro poderia imaginar do que se tratava. Imediatamente veio-lhe à cabeça a manchete do jornal: "O mortos não morrem"

- Mas que merda...

Ele não estava errado. O homem que dirigia o carro, que Argol vira falecer, agora estava de pé. Tal qual o outro senhor, ele parecia uma besta selvagem, rosnando e gemendo. E então mostrando os dentes e com os dedos arqueados como garras avançou para cima do grupo.

A mulher e sua sobrinha gritaram apavoradas.

Argol correu na direção oposta. Frente à criatura, suspendeu-se no ar e disparou um poderoso chute no peito dela, arremessando-a metros adiante. O corpo atingiu e varou uma parede, indo parar dentro do estabelecimento adiante.

- Vamos embora! – gritou Argol puxando as duas.

Os três desceram a rua correndo. Sabiam que não estavam livres do zumbi. Ouviram-no gemer, mesmo depois de ter sido arremessado com tanta força que derrubou uma parede tijolos.

Correram pela estreita rua até alcançarem uma larga avenida. O sol ia se pondo e nem as estrelas nem a lua apareciam, denunciando a noite escura que viria.

Pararam no meio da avenida. A mulher e a garota ofegantes. Argol sequer transpirava.

- Hmmm... Precisamos de abrigo... – Conjeturou o cavaleiro – Conhece um lugar seguro?

A mulher fez sinal pedindo uma pausa para respirar. Ofegante ela disse.

- Calma aí! Espere um pouco... Como é seu nome?

- Ra´s Al Ghul

A mulher fez uma expressão de quem não compreendera. Algo que o cavaleiro já se acostumou a ver no rosto das pessoas quando se apresenta.

- Me chame de Argol...

- Ah sim... Eu sou Juliane, pode me chamar de Juli. E esta é minha sobrinha Milena.

A garota exibiu um sorriso tímido e assustado, cumprimentando-o.

- Encantado... Vocês são daqui? – perguntou ele. Juli respondeu que sim – Sabe onde podemos encontrar abrigo?

- Olhe, podemos ir até... – Mas ela foi bruscamente interrompida por Argol.

- Silêncio! Ouviram isso?

Juli e Milena aguçaram os ouvidos, mas não escutaram nada.

- Ah! O que é aquilo? – gritou Milena apontando ao longo da avenida.

Despontando do horizonte vinha crescendo uma nuvem negra. Avançava rápido para cima dos três e gradativamente se revelava não uma única massa, mas sim milhares de pequenos corpos.

- São ratos...

Dezenas de milhares de ratos corriam pela avenida, formando um verdadeiro tapete negro de roedores. E vinham para cima deles.

A garota começou a gritar e pisotear os animais quando passaram por eles, Juli também se assustou, mas tentou manter a calma.

- Acalmem-se – disse Argol – Eles não vão nos atacar! Estão passando direto pela gente, vêem?

Era verdade. Os ratos passaram direto por eles, até mesmo tentavam se desviar dos pés.

- Que estranho isso... Para onde será que estão indo? – comentou Juli.

- Muito estranho... – ponderou Argol – Parece que eles estão... – e então o cavaleiro se interrompeu atônito, algo terrível acabara de lhe ocorrer – Acho... Acho melhor sairmos daqui.

- O que foi?

- Droga... Corram! Agora! – berrou Argol.

O cavaleiro viu surgir ao longe, logo atrás dos ratos, algo que as duas não viram. Imediatamente ele pegou a jovem Milena nos braços e a pôs no ombro, puxando as mãos de Juli começou a correr na mesma direção dos ratos assustados.

- Vamos!

Foi então que a cientista percebera. Os ratos não estavam correndo atrás de algo, mas sim de algo. Eles estavam fugindo...

- Ah Meu Deus! Eles estão vindo! – berrou Milena que enfim viu do que os ratos fugiam.

Centenas de zumbis corriam feito animais atrás dos ratos. Pulavam uns sobre os outros para tentar agarrar os pequenos roedores, e quando conseguiam destroçavam os animais na hora. Eles estavam atrás de comida, e os três sobreviventes seriam um prato cheio.

Argol e Juli corriam desesperados. Mas as criaturas eram mais rápidas, e cada vez mais a distância entre eles diminuía.

O cavaleiro queria poder disparar à velocidade do som, mas para isso teria que largar a mulher e sua sobrinha para trás. Apesar de ter cogitado a idéia, jamais se permitiria fazer isso. Foi então que a mulher ficou para trás. Ela tropeçara em algo e ficara caída no chão. Imediatamente ele pôs a garota no chão e foi ajudar a mulher.

- O que houve? Levante-se! Eles estão vindo!

- Não posso! Torci o tornozelo! – lamentava-se ela derramando-se em choro – Vá! Continue e proteja Milena.

Não havia tempo para discussões e conversas de motivação. Era preciso agir imediatamente. Olhou adiante e viu uma garota chorando em meio a um mar de ratos, prestes a ser alcançada por uma horda de criaturas canibais. Ela, sem dúvida, precisava de ajuda. À sua frente uma mulher desesperada pedia que seguisse em frente e ajudasse a garota. A mulher não podia mais correr, e se fosse carregada no colo atrasaria a todos.

Inúmeras vezes ele se viu frente a este dilema. Já deixou companheiros feridos para trás. Se fosse carregado colocaria em risco a sobrevivência dos demais, então a única solução é deixar o peso morto para trás. Doía muito em quem abandonava, mas aquele que ficava para trás sabia desde o princípio que corria esse risco. Por que era um cavaleiro...

E aquela mulher? Ela não é uma amazona, não sabe como se defender, não é justo que ela fique para trás. A segurança dela devia ser colocada em primeiro lugar. Afinal, o grande dever de um cavaleiro é proteger os humanos.

- Levante-se de uma vez! – Argol pegou Juli no colo e a levou para perto de sua sobrinha.

- Ei garota, vai ter que ser forte agora! Ajude sua tia a correr. Preciso que saiam daqui. Vão para o mais longe que conseguirem, entendeu? Tentarei fazer alguma coisa...

A garota, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, afirmou com a cabeça, e segurando o braço da tia começou a levá-la adiante.

- Não! – protestou Juli – Não pode fazer isso!

Argol afastava-se, indo em direção à horda de zumbis. Armara-se com um pedaço de ferro que encontrou na rua. No rosto um sorriso típico dos que riam na cara do perigo. Na mão a firmeza de quem segura uma espada. E na mente uma vontade louca de acabar com aqueles demônios.

Para as súplicas de Juli, Argol apenas respondeu:

- Não se preocupe, é meu trabalho proteger vocês... Sigam em frente e não olhem para trás...

E as duas seguiram, em meio a ratos, adiante pela avenida. Os postes começavam a se acender iluminando fracamente a escura noite que caía.

E Argol enfrentou, quase como um suicida, as centenas de criaturas. Armado apenas com uma barra de ferro, empunhada como uma poderosa clave.

Não é a toa que lhe chamam de Ra´s Al Ghul. Em árabe, Cabeça do Demônio.

_Continua..._


	4. Companhia

CAPITULO 3

Companhia

Um homem quase dormia sobre seu rifle apontado para a rua deserta e mal iluminada. Estava com a arma apoiada no parapeito de uma janela no segundo andar de um mercado Wal-Mart. Trajava uma farda de aspecto militar e coturnos. Em seu ombro havia um brasão onde se lia: Z.E.U.S.

E então algo surpreendente despertou-lhe de sua sonolência. A rua subitamente se cobriu por um tapete negro de ratos. Em seguida duas mulheres passaram correndo gritando.

- Meu Deus – exclamou ele – Ei! Pavlos, Georgious! Tem gente viva lá fora! – gritou o homem, chamando outros dois que também estavam no cômodo.

Juli corria o máximo que conseguia, suportando a dor do tornozelo torcido. A pequena Milena ajudava sua tia servindo a ela de apoio.

Argol ainda digladiava com as criaturas usando o bastão de ferro. Desferia poderosos golpes que rasgavam os zumbis ao meio e conseguia, até certo ponto, impedir que avançassem. Mas estavam vindo cada vez mais. Eles se amontoavam uns por cima dos outros para tentar agarrar o cavaleiro, que se esforçava em mantê-los longe. A situação começou a ficar crítica. Agora as criaturas fizeram um círculo em torno de Argol e o têm como único alvo. O cerco começou a se apertar cada vez mais...

- Vamos tia Juli... Mais rápido... – incentivava Milena.

Quando as duas passaram pela frente de um Wal-Mart viram alguém gritando pela janela.

- Ao portão! Vão para o portão!

Então um grande e pesado portão de ferro, ao lado do mercado, começou a abrir. Tratava-se do estacionamento subterrâneo do mercado.

Argol se viu cercado pelas criaturas. Não poderia derrotar todas elas. Só havia uma coisa a se fazer.

O cavaleiro abandonou o bastão e deixou os zumbis se aproximarem. Então inflamou seu cosmo e saltou. Elevou-se cerca de vinte metros no ar. De cima podia ver que havia centenas de criaturas, uma verdadeira multidão de morto-vivos. Ainda no alto fez seu cosmo inflamar e concentrou-o nas mãos.

- Seaaahhh!

E então disparou uma enorme rajada de energia contra a multidão. Como um cometa que ilumina a escuridão em seu trajeto, a energia explodiu no meio das criaturas, abrindo uma enorme cratera na rua. Mas aquilo só pararia os zumbis por alguns instantes, logo os que vinham atrás continuariam a avançar.

- O que foi isso? – exclamou Milena, há alguns metros da entrada do portão.

- Não sei... Pareceu uma bomba. Será que ele... Santo Deus!

- Ele está vivo! –gritou Milena ao ver o homem que as salvara correndo na direção delas.

- Vamos para o portão! Agora! – ordenou Argol.

Os três passaram pelo portão, que logo se fechou atrás deles com um estrondo metálico.

Silêncio.

A escuridão era absoluta.

-Estão bem? – perguntou Argol.

- Sim... E você? O que fez? Tinha uma granada? – perguntou Juli.

- Hmm... Mais ou menos, depois eu explico. – limitou-se Argol.

Os três vieram descendo a longa rampa até atingirem o plano. Tateando o espaço vazio o cavaleiro foi à frente, sempre dando cobertura às mulheres. Apenas o som dos passos era ouvido.

De súbito Argol parou e pediu silêncio.

- Uma de vocês gemeu? –perguntou ele.

- Não... – respondeu Juli.

Então um longo e gutural gemido ecoou por todo o local. E depois um outro parecido com o rosnar de um animal. E então o som de alguém rastejando. Vinha na direção dos três, avançando rápido. Impossível saber exatamente de onde vem. A escuridão era total e o som ecoava, parecendo vir de todas as partes.

Milena abraçou sua tia e começou a chorar. Argol pediu para que elas ficassem mais próximas dele, enquanto tentava aguçar seus sentidos ao máximo.

Então ao longe uma porta se abriu e revelou o brilho de duas lanternas sobre eles. O gemido e os passos pararam.

- Estão bem? – gritou uma voz.

- Venham para cá! Aqui é seguro! – disse outra voz.

Dois homens mostraram-se carregando metralhadoras com lanternas acopladas. Vieram de um outro cômodo iluminado além da porta que se abriu. Um deles entrou no pátio escuro do estacionamento e foi caminhando rente a uma parede.

- Deixe-me achar o painel de força... Vou ligar as luzes. – disse o que se afastou.

- Cuidado! Tem criaturas aqui dentro! – gritou Argol.

Assim que a luz se acendeu, iluminando o imenso estacionamento, o horror tomou conta de todos os presentes.

- Merda! – berrou o homem que fora acender a luz. Uma criatura o espreitava e assim que a luz se acendeu ela pulou sobre ele mordendo-lhe o braço.

Imediatamente o homem disparou a arma sobre o zumbi, abatendo-o.

O homem que ficou à porta mirava sua arma em todas as direções, não sabia onde atirar primeiro. Dezenas de criaturas surgiram do estacionamento, até então encobertas pela escuridão.

Vinham se arrastando, gemendo, como doentes agonizando momentos antes da morte. Mas jamais morriam. Vagavam de um lado para o outro, sem rumo, batiam-se umas contra as outras e voltavam a vagar arrastando os pés.

Um novo silêncio. Aparentemente as criaturas não perceberam a presença dos homens, de Argol ou das meninas. Cuidando para não fazer movimentos bruscos, o cavaleiro foi conduzindo Juli e sua sobrinha até a saída do pátio.

O homem fardado que fora mordido praguejou em grego, e o outro imediatamente pediu-lhe silêncio.

- Ah! Vou acabar com esses demônios! – e então ele engatilhou sua metralhadora e desatou a disparar para todos os lados.

- Não faça isso! – gritou o outro homem.

- Vamos, rápido! – ordenou Argol, correndo com Juli e Milena.

Os zumbis pareceram ficar nervosos. Seus gritos agora soaram como o de animais selvagens, e percebendo a presença dos vivos avançaram famintos.

- Merda... – disse o atirador.

- Eu falei Georgious! Venha!

Todos atravessaram até a sala adjacente ao estacionamento. Fecharam a porta à centímetros das bocas famintas dos zumbis. Um dos homens fardados passou a chave na porta e se afastou dela. As criaturas batiam com força do outro lado tentando arrombar.

- Acha que conseguem passar? – indagou Argol.

- Creio que não... – respondeu o homem ferido – É à prova de fogo. Acho consegue segura-los.

- E vocês, quem são? – indagou o outro.

Argol apresentou-se e às meninas, que assustadas cumprimentaram.

- Eu sou Niklos, – apresentou-se um jovem de cabelos castanhos bem cortado e rosto quadrado. – e aquele – apontou para o homem ferido, um pouco mais velho, com uma barba por fazer. – É Georgious.

Então uma voz gritou do alto de uma escada espiral de incêndio.

- Ei! Estão bem? – perguntou um homem ruivo.

- E aquele é Pavlos. Estava guardando a entrada para o mercado.

- Há mais refugiados aqui? – perguntou o cavaleiro.

- Sim, estamos desde cedo aqui. Temos bastante água e comida. Podemos ficar aqui por um bom tempo... Vamos lá para cima.

É claro que Argol não tinha a mínima pretensão de ficar ali por tanto tempo quanto o homem sugeriu ser possível. Queria o mais rápido possível se ver livre desta cidade infernal. Ainda tinha esperanças de poder acordar ferido em algum lugar. Ou ainda preferiria ter sido morto por Shiryu e gozar finalmente do paraíso...

Subiram a escada de incêndio e chegaram até o mercado. Cruzaram o longo espaço preenchido por estantes reviradas. O som ambiente ainda funcionava. Milena não resistiu e encheu os bolsos de seu casaco com biscoitos e Juli não teve coragem para reprimi-la, ao contrário valeu-se de uma garrafa de suco do freezer.

Longas portas de vidro transparente separavam o interior do mercado das ruas caóticas lá fora. Os zumbis andavam a esmo e vez ou outra batiam contra a porta de vidro. Quando Milena percebeu se assustou e correu para trás da tia, também assustada.

- Não se preocupem – explicou Georgious – São vidros blindados. O pessoal do Wal-Mart investiu em segurança...

Finalmente atravessaram o mercado, subiram mais um lance de escada para chegar ao segundo andar. Uma placa escrita em grego dizia: "Somente pessoal autorizado"

Havia um curto corredor forrado com carpete cinza e iluminado por lâmpadas frias. E diversas salas se abriam ao longo dele. Estavam nos escritórios administrativos do mercado.

- Ali montamos vigília – mostrou Niklos, apontando para uma sala em cuja janela havia um rifle montado. – Foi de lá que vi vocês.

Chegaram então à última sala do corredor. Uma ampla sala de reuniões, a qual foi transformada em acampamento improvisado.

Alguns colchonetes estavam estirados no chão e vários pacotes de alimentos e um galão de água retirados do mercado estavam sobre a mesa. Na sala estavam mais quatro pessoas. Um homem moreno, robusto fardado e portando armas pesadas. Sua farda era diferente da dos outros três homens, em seu braço estava um símbolo onde se lia S.T.A.R.S., e em seu peito um plaqueta com seu nome: Carlos Oliveira. Havia um último homem com farda, também da S.T.A.R.S., loiro, alto e igualmente robusto, seu nome também à vista: Adam Prescott. O último homem no quarto encontrava-se sentado, mais distante dos demais, vestia roupa social, agora desalinhada e amarrotada. Gravata frouxa, camisa aberta e para fora da calça, seus cabelos negros estavam despenteados. Tinha um rosto comprido e um olhar penetrante, agora perdido no vazio.

A quarta pessoa no quarto chamou atenção de Argol, lhe pareceu muito familiar. Uma bela mulher. De cabelos negros, curtos até o pescoço. Vestia uma blusa azul, sem mangas, sustentada apenas pelo busto e uma saia preta curta. Em cada um dos ombros havia um cover com uma pistola, e mais outra atada à perna. Ela foi a primeira a se aproximar do grupo, caminhando com um balanço de cintura naturalmente sensual.

- Estão feridos? – perguntou ela.

- Não... Estamos bem, se é pode-se dizer assim... – respondeu Argol.

- Eu e minha sobrinha estamos muito atordoadas com isso tudo... – disse Juli – Ela está em choque, acho...

- Tudo bem, estão seguros aqui. Fiquem à vontade. Comam algo e procurem descansar. Carlos, Adam ajude-as com o que precisarem.

Os rapazes assentiram. Argol buscou alguns biscoitos para comer. Logo depois chamou a morena, os gregos e o outro homem em uma sala ao lado.

- Muito bem, longe das meninas... Quem são vocês e o que está acontecendo aqui?

A morena suspirou fundo e olhou para os outros homens. Como nenhum deles fez menção de falar, ela começou.

- Eu sou Jill Valentine da polícia de Rancoon City, nos Estados Unidos.

- Estado Unidos! – exclamou o cavaleiro surpreso.

- Sim... Houve um incidente na base de pesquisas da Umbrella em Rancoon. Um vírus letal, o T-Virus foi libertado e o sistema de contenção do laboratório foi ativado, trancando todo o complexo. O grupo de mercenários da Umbrella nos Estados Unidos, o S.T.A.R.S, foi acionado e, inadvertidamente, invadiu o laboratório libertando o vírus. Bem... Tentamos conter a contaminação, mas foi em vão. A Umbrella decidiu por usar artefatos nucleares e varrer a cidade do mapa.

Argol espantou-se com a história.

- E é esse T-Virus que transforma as pessoas naquelas... coisas?

- Não... – respondeu o homem que até então permanecera calado.

Todos então voltaram os olhares para ele.

- E você, quem é? – indagou Argol.

- Ahn... Sou Izael, executivo da Umbrella aqui em Colosso. Assinei alguns documentos aprovando pesquisas com uma variação do T-Virus, o T-Medusa.

- Hmmm... – Fez Jill – Bem que suspeitei. Essas criaturas são diferentes. São rápidas, agressivas...

- Então você é o culpado disso tudo? – Argol avançou sobre o homem, mas Jill interpôs-se.

- Acalme-se! O incidente em Rancoon foi há trinta horas. Izael provavelmente sequer sabia do que o vírus é capaz. A liberação dele foi um acidente!

Jill nem desconfia de que o acidente é uma farsa, e agora Argol passou a acreditar nela.

- Mas como o vírus foi liberado? – voltou a questionar Argol – Não disseram que o sistema de segurança da base a tranca se o vírus for liberado? Vocês não cometeriam o mesmo erro de abri-la à força, certo?

Jill Valentine lançou um olhar gélido para os três gregos. Abaixaram o olhar, fugindo da acusação. Vencendo o constrangimento Niklos começa a falar.

- Quando ocorre um incidente como este a Rainha Vermelha, o cérebro eletrônico da base, envia um sinal de emergência às tropas de armadas da Umbrella. A Z.E.U.S., tropa aqui na Grécia, recebeu o chamado e veio imediatamente para Colosso.

- Exato! – exclamou Jill, passando a um tom de acusação – Nós também recebemos o sinal e voamos imediatamente para cá. Mas estes ignorantes não nos deram ouvidos e invadiram! Eis o resultado.

- Ei mocinha, – interveio Pavlos, o ruivo, aumentando o tom – Apenas seguíamos ordens do comandante!

- E onde está ele agora? – perguntou Argol.

- Morto, junto com o resto da equipe. A Z.E.U.S. era composta de oito homens. Restaram três!

- Também tivemos baixas! – protestou Jill – Quatro agentes da S.T.A.R.S. morreram na invasão.

E então se seguiu uma calorosa discussão entre Jill e os três agentes gregos. Argol tentava conter os ânimos, mas em vão.

Izael permanecia indiferente à discussão. Até notar algo que fez o sangue gelar-lhe. Sua face empalideceu-se e com passos lentos foi se afastando do grupo. Apontava para Georgious horrorizado e tentava balbuciar algo. Argol percebeu o horror nos olhos do homem e interrompeu a discussão para ouvi-lo.

- Ele... foi mordido... – balbuciava Izael.

Todos os olhares se voltam então à ferida no braço de Georgious.

- Isso? Nem está mais doendo – diz o grego com desdém.

Assim que constata o ferimento, Jill saca suas duas pistolas e as aponta para a cabeça do homem.

Pavlos e Niklos imediatamente erguem suas metralhadoras e apontam para Jill.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – gritam os outros dois. Georgious permaneceu imóvel, com os braços levantados.

- Ei gracinha, devagar, foi só uma mordida...

Segundos depois surgem da outra sala Carlos e Adam apontando as metralhadoras para os gregos.

- Ei, o que está havendo aqui? – indaga Carlos.

Um círculo tenso se fechara. Jill apontava duas pistolas para a cabeça de Georgious. Pavlos e Niklos apontavam as armas para Jill, e eram alvos das armas de Carlos e Adam. Se um deles se descontrolasse e apertasse o gatilho, seria o fim de todos ali na sala.

- Ei! O que é isso? – gritou Argol, fazendo sua voz sobressair-se sobre as demais, e enfim conseguir atenção. – Jill, pode explicar o que houve?

- Não tenho tempo! Esse cara foi mordido! A qualquer momento ele vai virar um deles!

- Merda! Atira logo! – berrou Izael.

- Que conversa é essa? – indagou Pavlos – Desde quando você sabe como o vírus se transmite?

- Cacete! – berrou Jill – Minha cidade foi tomada por essas criaturas! Matei centenas delas! Se for mordido ou arranhado você vira um deles!

- É verdade! – perguntou Adam, que não presenciara o incidente em Rancoon.

- É claro que é! – berrou Carlos – Pavlos, Niklos abaixem as armas!

- E deixar um companheiro nosso morrer?

- Antes ele do que nós! Pelo amor de Deus! Aperta a porra do gatilho! – berrava desesperado Izael.

O clima de tensão tornou-se insuportável. A qualquer momento um desfecho se faria.

Jill engatilhou a pistola. Os gregos também o fizeram com suas armas, e em seguida os membros da S.T.A.R.S. também.

- Não faça besteiras... – disse Niklos – Vamos todos morrer aqui...

Pavlos então mirou sua arma bem na cabeça de Jill. Seria um tiro rápido e ela morreria na hora, Carlos e Adam não poderiam impedir. Então tudo estaria acabado. Seu dedo começou a pressionar o gatilho quando...

- O que ele tem! – exclamou Argol.

- Eu falei! Alguém acerta ele! – berrou Izael.

Georgious começa a demonstrar estranhos sintomas. Seu corpo começa a tremer compulsivamente e cai de joelhos no chão. Seus olhos se reviram nas órbitas e de sua boca começa a escorrer uma espuma vermelha de sangue. O homem estava morrendo. E quando isso acontecesse, ele voltaria.

Antes de qualquer um tirar alguma conclusão ouve-se uma saraivada de tiros. E então estalos de uma arma descarregada.

Jill descarregara os pentes de duas pistolas na cabeça de Georgious e continuava a apertar o gatilho compulsivamente com as mãos trêmulas.

Argol pousou suas mãos sobre as dela e levemente as baixou. A garota parecia em choque, olhava fixamente o corpo estirado no chão. Mesmo sob a mira de duas metralhadoras ela atirou. Preferia a morte à encarar uma criatura daquelas.

O cavaleiro envolveu-a em seus braços e foi levando-a para o outro cômodo.

- Ele estava morrendo... Logo voltaria... – tentou se justificar.

- Sim... Você fez certo. Se não atirasse ele mataria todos nós.

O cavaleiro a conduziu para o outro aposento. Carlos logo se retirou. Adam, Pavlos e Niklos ficaram pasmos, ainda incrédulos que viram um deles começar a se tornar um zumbi e ser executado friamente. Foi então que perceberam como as coisas funcionariam. Em uma batalha não se admitiria ameaças.

Izael ficou vomitando em um canto.

Xxx

A noite já avançava. Todos ali estavam muito cansados, para nenhum deles o dia havia sido fácil. Todos comeram e se preparam para deitar.

- Sugiro que os homens façam a ronda. – disse Argol com certo tom militar na voz, quando todos estavam reunidos – Enquanto três rondam os outros três dormem. Como Izael não tem experiência com armas fará a ronda com Pavlos e Niklos, que já sabem atirar. Eu, Adam e Carlos seremos a outra equipe. Vamos alternar a ronda de três em três horas até o amanhecer. Objeções?

- Ei! – protestou Jill – Eu aposto que sei atirar melhor que esse cara – referiu-se a Izael – Por que não faço a ronda?

- Por que não é coisa para mulher. – respondeu Argol secamente.

Jill inflamou-se de raiva.

- Ronda exige um preparo físico masculino. Pode precisar correr, lutar. Homens fazem isso melhor que mulheres. Você será mais útil aqui em cima cuidando de Juli e Milena. Use sua habilidade de tiro se alguma daquelas criaturas subir aqui.

- Sou perfeitamente capaz de correr ou lutar como vocês!

- Ei Jill! – disse Carlos – Ele tem razão. Lembra-se da academia? Homens têm prioridade para ronda e mulheres para a vigília.

- Me parece machismo! – reclamou ela.

- Não – respondeu Argol – É tática de guerrilha.

Ela sabia que o cavaleiro estava certo. Mas não admitiu isso, ainda que a determinação e ímpeto de liderança dele lhe chamassem a atenção. Então aceitou a estratégia.

Decidiu-se que Niklos, Pavlos e Izael fariam o primeiro turno. Os homens buscaram alguns colchões na loja nos quais os demais se acomodaram para dormir. Juli e sua sobrinha dividiriam um colchão de casal, os outros se arrumariam com colchões de solteiro. Argol pusera o dele sobre a grande janela de vidro e debruçado sobre ela olhava o céu. As nuvens começavam a se dissipar revelando as estrelas.

- Gosta de estrelas? – disse Jill, aproximando-se.

- Sim... – respondeu ele – Elas me protegem...

- Também gosto de olhar o céu. As estrelas parecem me dar forças...

Argol sorriu para ela.

- Não só parecem... Você não faz idéia da força que podemos tirar delas...

Os dois trocaram sorrisos e olharam-se profundamente por alguns instantes. Então Jill deixou escapar um bocejo. O cavaleiro riu da forma inusitada como o clima fora quebrado.

- E ainda queria fazer ronda... Mas é uma teimosa mesmo... – disse ele achando graça.

- É... Estou mesmo cansada. Há dois ou três dias que não durmo. O incidente em Rancoon, a viagem para cá e tudo mais...

- Pois então... Descanse.

A moça concordou. Puxou seu colchão para perto da janela também, deitou-se e cobriu-se com um lençol.

Argol ficou olhando-a serenamente enquanto dormia. Já presenciara a bravura e sabia o quão destemida aquela mulher era. Mas agora, adormecida, parecia tão delicada quanto se espera de uma bela mulher.

- Argol... – disse ela.

O cavaleiro rapidamente desviou seu olhar para a janela e corou-se. Achou que Jill já tivesse dormido.

- Sim? – disse ele envergonhado.

- Prometa que se eu for mordida por uma daquelas coisas... – suspirou – Prometa que vai acabar comigo antes que eu me torne um deles...?

- É claro que não! – disse ele secamente – Não vou deixar que eles cheguem perto de você...

- Mas e se...

- Shiiu... Não se preocupe com nada. Vou proteger você. Confie em mim...

Satisfeita, Jill fechou novamente os olhos e adormeceu.

Ainda contemplando o céu sentiu-se aliviado por ter finalmente encontrado um abrigo seguro. Agora teria que arrumar um meio de tirar essas pessoas da ilha, de levá-los a um lugar a salvo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde teriam de deixar o mercado, não poderiam ficar indefinidamente ali.

Queria sentir a brisa da noite, mas se abrir a janela só sentiria o cheiro de carne podre. Baixou o olhar e viu com asco as criaturas medonhas devorando-se umas as outras. Tudo o que queria era se manter longe delas.

Enquanto sua cabeça se enchia de indagações acerca do que ocorrera de fato na base da Umbrella, o cavaleiro lembrava-se da frase que viu pichada no muro. Aquela lhe parecia ser a melhor e mais horrenda explicação para tudo.

"_Quando não houver mais espaço no inferno, os mortos caminharão sobre a Terra..."_

_Continua..._


	5. Conversas

CAPITULO 4

Conversas

Eram seis horas da manhã quando Argol finalmente se deitou em definitivo. Não foi um sono tranqüilo. Alguns pesadelos o atordoaram, alguns fantasmas do passado, mesclados à terrível situação presente.

Despertou subitamente, assustado. Mas logo se acalmou ao constatar que estava em segurança. Sentada em uma cadeira, bem em frente ao seu colchão, estava a bela Jill Valentine com as pernas cruzadas, olhando para ele.

- Er... O que foi? – perguntou ele, sem graça.

- Nada... – respondeu ela tenramente – Estava apenas te olhando... Achei mesmo que seu rosto me era familiar.

Argol levantou-se, esfregou os olhos e se vestiu. Pôs a camiseta regata por cima da camisa azul. Jill continuou a falar, e suas palavras vieram a surpreender-lhe.

- Você não me reconheceu?

- Ahn? Como poderia? Nunca nos vimos antes...

- Achei mesmo que não ia se lembrar... – disse ela se levantando – Eu quase não me lembrei. Você estava coberto de sangue, com ferimentos enormes, queimaduras horríveis por todo o corpo.

Foi então que algo se acendeu na mente do cavaleiro. Imediatamente a imagem da moça veio-lhe à cabeça. Sua expressão preocupada olhando para ele.

"_Rápido! Este homem precisa de um hospital!"_

- Você? Você me salvou na ilha? – exclamou Argol.

Então Jill mudou seu tom de voz.

- Sim... Minha equipe te salvou. Rumávamos para Colosso, vimos a fumaça do avião que tinha caído e encontramos seu corpo. Não sabemos como sobreviveu ao acidente do avião... Você estava vivo, então o levamos para o hospital de Colosso...

O avião a qual Jill se referia é o que trazia os cavaleiros de bronze e que Spartam derrubou com seus poderes telecinéticos. Para evitar maiores explicações, Argol admitiu que sobrevivera mesmo ao desastre.

- Bem... Tenho muito que lhe agradecer... – respondeu o cavaleiro, não entendendo onde a moça pretendia chegar.

- Argol, quero que conte a verdade...

- A verdade? Olha, não sei do que está falando. Que verdade?

De súbito Jill sacou sua arma e apontou para o cavaleiro, que levantou as mãos. No instante seguinte vieram da sala ao lado Niklos e Pavlos armados e apontando para Argol.

- O que está havendo?

- Argol, a verdade! – exigiu Jill.

- Droga! Que verdade? Não há o que contar!

Jill engatilhou a pistola com nítido pesar. Lamentava ter que fazer aquilo. E questionava-se por que novamente caíra sobre ela a responsabilidade de fazer o trabalho sujo. Mas sabia que era para o bem dos demais.

- Não brinque conosco rapaz! Se estiver contaminado eu estouro seus miolos! – bradou Pavlos.

- Vamos Argol, conte-nos... Daremos um jeito... – disse em tom mais ameno Niklos.

- Merda! Contar o quê?

- Droga! Você acha que sou burra? – gritou Jill com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas – Há dois dias eu te vi quase morrer em uma ilha deserta. Você sofreu um acidente de avião, estava com o corpo tão queimado que mal se podia reconhecê-lo! Ferimentos enormes abertos, havia milhares de pedaços de metal cravados em sua pele... E agora você está aqui na minha frente? Perfeitamente saudável, correndo e atirando?

- Mas eu...

- Você foi tratado com T-Virus Argol! Só isso explicaria uma recuperação tão rápida!

- Como é que é? – espantou-se o cavaleiro.

Xx

Juli e Milena estavam no terceiro andar do mercado, acima dos escritórios. Era uma área de convivência para os funcionários, com um refeitório, banheiro e vestiários. Adam tinha ido até o mercado buscar alguns produtos de higiene para a cientista e sua sobrinha.

- Aqui estão garotas – disse o loiro vindo com shampoo, sabonete e toalhas novas. – Por conta do Wal-MArt!

- Ah, obrigada! – agradeceu Juli.

- Tudo que preciso é de um banho! – disse exaurida Milena.

- Fiquem a vontade, vou ver como estão os outros lá embaixo. Ah, usem apenas o vestiário feminino! Encontramos um corpo no masculino e então acho que é melhor não entrar lá...

As garotas fizeram cara de nojo, certas de que não iriam nem chegar perto do vestiário masculino. Assim que Adam desceu Juli juntou os produtos e chamou Milena.

- Vamos? – e a garota assentiu.

Mas assim que Juli entrou no vestiário parou assustada.

- Ah! – exclamou ela.

- Mas hein?

Carlos estava no vestiário ainda vestindo suas calças quando Juli entrou. Sem jeito ele apressou-se em vesti-las de uma vez e ela correu para fora puxando Milena pelo braço.

- Nossa ele é bonitão hein tia! – exclamou Milena.

- Que isso menina!

- Oras! E não é? Tem um corpão! Ai... – suspirou a garota se abanando, fazendo graça para a tia, depois riu.

Um instante depois Carlos saiu do banheiro, já de calças e coturno, sem camisa com uma toalha no pescoço.

- Erm... Desculpe meninas, é que o banheiro masculino está...

- Tudo bem, Adam nos contou! – interrompeu Juli – Desculpe entrar daquele jeito. Erm... Vamos Milena?

- Que vamos o quê! – exclamou a garota – Eu não sou mais criança, quero tomar banho com privacidade! Espera aí que eu tomo banho rapidinho. – a garota pegou os produtos e foi para o banheiro, piscando para a tia antes de entrar.

Ficaram Juli e Carlos do lado de fora. Ela sentada em um banco e ele terminando de se secar e se vestir.

Xx

- Que história é essa de T-Virus? – indagou Argol.

- O T-Virus reanima células mortas. Usado em doses corretas e sob orientação ele pode promover maravilhas. Vi uma garota que era paraplégica andar normalmente depois do tratamento. Argol, você estava à beira da morte quando o achamos, foi um milagre ter sobrevivido. Para ter se recuperado tão rápido os médicos do hospital só podem ter te tratado com T-Vírus. – explicou Jill.

Os homens engatilharam suas armas, ergueram-nas no ombro e miraram a cabeça do cavaleiro. Jill esticou o braço, deixando o cano da arma a poucos centímetros da cabeça de Argol.

- Sinto muito Argol. Não posso pôr em risco todo o grupo por você – uma lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto que ela apressou-se em enxugar – Vou ter que fazer isso...

O cavaleiro permaneceu em silêncio.

Penosamente Jill puxou o gatilho.

Xx

Na área de convivência no piso superior Juli e Carlos conversavam sem jeito.

- Sabe, essa idade é difícil mesmo. – contava Juli – Os pais dela vivem brigando e eu acabo sendo o refúgio dela.

Carlos assentia com a cabeça e deixou-a continuar.

- Acho que vamos ficar aqui por algum tempo, né? Ela sempre foi muito agitada. Ficar trancada naqueles escritórios não vai fazer nada bem para ela... E não podemos nem descer sozinhas até a loja, com todas aquelas criaturas batendo no vidro, tentando entrar...

- Hmmm... – fez Carlos – Acho que tive uma idéia. Há uma praça de alimentações no Wal-Mart, nos fundos do mercado. Há várias lanchonetes, algumas lojinhas, inclusive uma de eletrônicos. Aposto que tem DVDs, vídeo games e tudo mais...

- Seria ótimo! Mas para chegar lá não precisamos passar pelo mercado?

- Não... Há um elevador de serviço que desce direto nessa praça... Podemos ir até lá depois que tomarem banho.

- Ah! Que ótimo!

O barulho do chuveiro e as portas grossas da área dos banheiros não deixaram Juli e Carlos ouvirem o tiro dado no andar de baixo enquanto conversavam. Continuaram animados e descontraídos, falando como se estivessem em uma mesa de bar, se conhecendo.

Xx

No terraço do mercado, Izael esticava-se em uma cadeira de praia sob a sombra de um guarda sol, subtraídos da seção de artigos de praia. Com o rifle que lhe fora dado praticava tiro ao alvo nos zumbis que vagavam sem rumo nas ruas lá em baixo. Atirava usando a munição abundante que tinha na seção de caça.

- É... As coisas não estão tão mal... – recostou-se depois de mais um tiro, abrindo uma latinha de cerveja que trouxera em uma caixa térmica – Ah... É incrível como pude perder tudo nessa desgraça... Amigos, casa, emprego, imóveis. E mesmo assim ainda saí no lucro! – recostou-se na cadeira e riu longamente dando tapinhas em sua inseparável maleta preta – Fenomenal!

Mas súbito saltou da cadeira assustado ao ouvir um tiro vindo de baixo e estourando uma janela.

- Hmm... Já começaram a se matar? Vamos muito longe assim... – disse ironicamente antes de mais um gole da cerveja.

Xx

Jill apertara o gatilho com as mãos trêmulas. Odiava ter que matar mais uma pessoa para a sua própria segurança. Mas no caso de Argol era diferente, foi mais dolorido faze-lo, muito mais. Ela nem teria tomado esta decisão se não tivesse pensado nas outras pessoas que estavam com ela. Não podia sacrificar todos ali só por que tinha se afeiçoado por ele.

Ela deu uma curta piscadela ao disparar a arma. E quando abriu os olhos sentiu o cano ainda quente de sua própria arma encostar-lhe nas têmporas.

Argol viu a bala vir em sua direção como em câmera lenta. Jogou a cabeça para o lado. Ouviu a bala zunir ao passar paralela a seu ouvido. Tomou a arma de Jill, imobilizou seus braços e encostou a arma nas têmporas dela. Então a bala varou a janela de vidro que estava atrás dele.

- Merda, o que você fez?

- Velocidade do som... – disse Argol. – Abaixem as armas ou estouro a cabeça dela!

Os dois homens obedeceram deixando as metralhadoras no chão e chutando-as para perto de Argol.

- Você também, Adam! – gritou Argol.

No instante seguinte o loiro surgiu detrás da porta, com as mãos para cima e também largou sua arma.

- Muita calma cara, vamos conversar... – Niklos tentou dialogar – Não faça besteiras, ok?

- Você acha que vai conseguir o quê, cara? Você vai matar todos nós aqui! – berrou Pavlos.

- Cala boca! Eu não vou apertar o gatilho...

E então ele jogou a pistola para trás, depois recolheu as armas dos outros homens e as colocou fora de alcance. Soltou Jill e antes dela se afastar alisou seus cabelos.

- Não ia te fazer mal... Só quero a atenção de vocês.

- Então... Agora que a tem – disse ela – Nos conte o que há com você...

- Tudo bem, mas peço que acreditem em mim. Eu confiei em vocês ao largar a arma, se quiserem podem pegar a de vocês, não vou reagir.

Os homens se entreolharam, duvidando da palavra de Argol. Depois que o cavaleiro os encorajou mais uma vez eles finalmente foram buscar as metralhadoras.

Agora todas as atenções estavam voltadas para Argol.

- A minha recuperação dos ferimentos, que não foram do acidente de avião, mas isso não vem ao caso explicar, e a velocidade com que me movi, podendo desviar da bala... Essas habilidades se explicam por que eu não sou como vocês... Já ouviram falar de Athena e seus lendários cavaleiros?

Jill e Adam se entreolharam, ambos jamais ouviram falar em tal expressão. Pavlos exibiu um sorriso de deboche enquanto Niklos fitou Argol sério.

- Athena é a deusa da sabedoria, e para protegê-la dispõe de 88 cavaleiros. São como soldados, que a protegem e a seu Santuário. E eu sou um deles.

Plavos começou a rir debochando do cavaleiro.

- Ah sim! Temos um homem que pode rasgar o céu e fender a terra? Certo! E qual a sua constelação? Palhaço!

- Espere, Argol. Explique isso direito. É como uma organização para-militar? – indagou Jill.

- Não... – disse Niklos, sério – É um exército de homens divinos, com poderes magníficos provenientes dos cosmos...

- Qualé! – protestou Pavlos – Isso é historinha de criança!

- É mitologia! – Niklos reprimiu o amigo – É a cultura de nossos ancestrais e deve ser respeitada. Nem você devia debochar e nem Argol devia mentir! – concluiu o grego de forma enérgica.

- Não estou mentindo! Jamais desrespeitaria cultura grega! – encarou Argol.

- Pois está desrespeitando sim!

- Eu sirvo a ela!

- Prove! – desafiou Niklos

Com um soco Argol enterrou o braço na parede a seu lado.

Todos fizeram silêncio e encararam estupefatos o homem que dizia ter poderes divinos.

- Claro que isso não é nada. – começou a falar tirando seu braço do buraco e mostrando-o sem ferimentos – Vitalidade e resistência superiores é inerente a qualquer um que seja destinado a ser cavaleiro. O que explica a minha recuperação. O poder dos cosmos pode dar muito mais... Controlar elementos, armas, mentes e até mesmo dimensões.

- Você... Faz tudo isso? – perguntou incrédulo Niklos.

- Não tudo... Sou bom em criar ilusões e explosões de impacto. E também tinha sobre meu poder a mais perigosa e temerosa das armas... Mas ela foi destruída no "acidente". – suspirou penosamente ao se lembrar do escudo da Medusa.

- Espere aí... – interrompeu Jill – O que é cosmo?

- E como assim controlar elementos e mentes? – perguntou Adam.

Argol respirou fundo. Havia muitas explicações a serem dadas. Então começou a contar o que precisavam saber sobre os cavaleiros e o poder dos Cosmos, sem se aprofundar na batalhas já travadas e detalhes que não seriam úteis.

Foi difícil que todos entendessem, principalmente os americanos. Argol teve que dar mais algumas demonstrações exibindo a aura de seu cosmo e mostrando como usa-lo para produzir impacto.

Ainda muito admirados acabaram por se convencer. Depois de verem mortos voltarem à vida suas mentes passaram a ser mais toleráveis a acreditar no fantástico, embora no fundo ainda tivessem esperanças de estarem em um terrível pesadelo e poderem acordar em segurança em suas casas.

No final da tarde se reuniram na praça de alimentação do mercado. Tentavam se descontrair, mas o assunto acabava por voltar à situação.

- Então, você é cientista da Umbrella? – perguntavam à Juli.

Apenas Milena não estava presente quando sua tia começou a falar da Umbrella e do vírus. Ela fora para a loja de eletrônicos assistir a alguns filmes. Argol, Jill, Niklos, Pavlos, Adam e Carlos estavam ao redor da cientista ouvindo suas explanações, enquanto Izael estava atrás do balcão do bar, servindo-se de todas as iguarias disponíveis, mas ainda mantinha o ouvido atento às palavras de Juli.

- Sim, sou biomédica. – começou a ruiva – Trabalho com virologia e fui convidada pelo Dr. Edward Armein para trabalhar em sua equipe. Os trabalhos dele visavam alguns testes audaciosos com o T-Medusa.

- Então Edward foi o criador desta variação do vírus? – indagou Jill.

- Não. Foi obra do Dr. Argand I. Menski. Ele era integrante da equipe de Willian Birkin e Albert Wesker, responsáveis pelo T-Virus. Mas Argand tinha intenções diversas das de seus companheiros e abandonou a linha de pesquisa. Dizem que ele persuadiu os diretores da Umbrella para conseguir a liberação da sua linha de pesquisa. Como é um homem muito influente no meio científico, conseguiu vários investidores para financiá-lo. O resultado foi o sucesso absoluto do projeto com o desenvolvimento do T-Medusa e o enriquecimento da noite para o dia de Argand e seus investidores. Ganharam milhões ao ceder a concessão da patente científica do vírus para Umbrella. – Juli terminou sua explicação fixando os olhos de em Izael, atrás do balcão com uma caneca de conhaque.

- O que foi? – indagou ele sob a mira dos demais olhares – Não é por que ganhei dinheiro com essa loucura que sou responsável por ela!

- Você financiou a idéia daquele louco!

- Ei! Mexo com negócios, investimentos. Não sei nem a diferença ente vírus e bactérias, quem dirá entender o que aquela coisa faz. Pode ter destruído a cidade inteira, mas me rendeu uns bons milhões de dólares... – e ignorando os olhares atravessados dos demais bebeu um gole do conhaque.

Os presentes sentiram certa repudia do modo frio como Izael falara, mas de qualquer forma ele estava certo. Não tinha culpa nenhuma, e não podia saber de que forma seriam conduzidos os experimentos. Por mais que não seja o que os outros gostariam de pensar, até ali Izael é, assim como eles, mais uma vítima do incidente em Colosso e da loucura de Argand Menski.

- Qual é exatamente a diferença entre o T-Virus e o T-Medusa? – questionou Jill retomando a conversa.

- Bem, não me inteirei muito sobre os dois vírus, pois recusei o convite de Edward. Mas pelo que sei ambos derivam do G-Virus, porém o T-Medusa não degenera tanto o sistema nervoso, deixando os instintos mais acentuados e agressivos.

- Por isso aquelas criaturas querem arrancar pedaços da gente? – questionou Argol – Elas estão atrás de comida!

- Exato.

- Mas eles são diferentes das criaturas de Rancoon – observou Carlos – Estas correm, são rápidas e muito mais agressivas.

- Pois é... Este é o diferencial. E por isso recusei entrar no projeto. Achei que ele era muito agressivo às células. Ele reanima células mortas ou deficientes e potencializa suas capacidades, e com essa sobrecarga se elas não estiverem constantemente estimuladas acabam por definhar. É o que acontece com o cérebro. Aquelas criaturas são neurologicamente mortas, agem apenas seguindo o mais primordial dos instintos...

- Procurar comida?

- Sim. E se proteger. Por isso são agressivas.

- Tem algo que não entendi – ponderou Adam, quebrando o silêncio breve que se instalara – Dr. Argand desenvolveu o vírus, certo? E por que Edward ficou com o projeto dele?

- Creio que tenha sido um jogo de interesses. A Umbrella forneceu o laboratório para a pesquisa de Argand e pagou milhões de dólares pela concessão, o que a permitiria conduzir a etapa de testes e aplicação. Li suas teses e achei que as intenções em testar o vírus eram demasiadamente radicais, creio que os diretores pensaram o mesmo e passaram esta etapa para as mãos de Edward, o que deixou Argand furioso. Mesmo tendo passado a concessão ele ainda esperava estar à frente do projeto. Mas o tiraram da coordenação. Isso foi há alguns dias. Desde então ninguém mais viu Argand pela Colméia...

Todos exclamaram.

- Olha, eu já achava muito perigoso o tipo de teste que Edward fazia, mas as intenções de Argand eram muito piores! Ele era daqueles cientistas obstinados... Para mim era louco. E perigoso. Não cheguei a conhecê-lo pessoalmente, mas os que o conheciam diziam que ele tinha um olhar meio fanático. Tenho medo de saber o que ele poderia fazer com esse vírus em mãos.

Alguém pigarreou ao fundo. Todos se voltaram para Izael, atrás o bar, com a caneca de conhaque na mão.

- Com licença... A senhora conseguiu compreender as intenções de Argand? Li os trabalhos dele e os achei que ele tinha bons objetivos. Ele visava o avanço da medicina, seus experimentos eram pioneiros e sugeriam tratamentos para doenças hoje consideradas incuráveis. Acha que isso é loucura?

Os olhares então se voltaram novamente para a cientista.

- Sim, acho. O senhor é leigo no assunto, pode não ter entendido os procedimentos descritos por ele. Ele sugeria testes em humanos, o que é extremamente perigoso e arriscado. As conseqüências são imprevisíveis.

- Não acha que alguns sacrifícios são válidos pelo avanço da ciência?

- Sacrifícios humanos? Não, não acho. – respondeu Juli secamente.

Seguiu-se silêncio chato e desconfortável, mas Izael parecia indiferente a ele. Olhou fixamente à Juli por alguns instantes, depois tomou um gole e por fim disse:

- Tem razão doutora. Esse homem é louco. Se o vírus é capaz de transformar as pessoas naquelas coisas, então não devia ser usado nunca.

Xx

Jill dormia profundamente. Assim como os demais não tinha noites confortáveis de sono, sempre agitada, mexia-se muito no colchão e frequentemente acordava assustada durante a noite. Sob seu travesseiro estavam suas pistolas, carregadas e travadas.

De súbito ela acordou e ao abrir os olhos viu alguém sobre ela. Com reflexos rápidos tentou sacar sua pistola, mas foi impedida por uma mão firme que a segurou.

- Psiu... – pediu Argol levando o dedo indicador à boca.

- Que susto... – sussurrou, preocupando-se em não acordar os demais. – O que está fazendo em cima de mim? – perguntou ela desconfiada.

- Não é o que está pensando... Não teria graça nenhuma com você dormindo.

Jill corou, fingiu não ter ouvido a provocação de Argol e insistiu na pergunta.

- Vim pegar o pente de balas aqui ao lado do colchão. Vi que você estava agitada e ia sacar a arma. Te segurei para que não desse um tiro em si mesma. Não é bom ter uma arma sobre o travesseiro quando se tem um sono agitado. Pode ser perigoso...

- Hunf... Entendendo. Muito obrigada, mas não preciso que fique vigiando meu sono... – disse ela com certa rispidez.

- Não estava te vigiando, como disse queria pegar o pente da arma. Minha ronda vai começar em quinze minutos.

- Tudo bem, não precisa explicar... – interrompeu ela, de forma seca.

Argol não mostrou reação alguma à agressividade da mulher, ao contrário, continuou a encará-la. Olhando fundo em seus olhos enxergou o que ela, com sua pose indefectível e intocável, tentava esconder.

- Erm... pode sair de cima de mim, agora? – disse ela com um disfarce de rigor.

- É claro que posso... – respondeu Argol aproximando-se do rosto dela. E quando sua boca tocou levemente seu ouvido, terminou num sussurro – Mas é isso que você quer?

A resposta pareceu óbvia em suas reações. O calor que queimava em seu peito não pôde mais ser contido e fluiu para todo seu corpo, tomando-a de um furor enlouquecido e selvagem, deixando todo seu corpo eriçado e sua respiração ofegante. Suas vontades finalmente se libertavam.

Então seus lábios e corpos se tocaram com uma intensidade explosiva e, por forças das circunstâncias, silenciosa.

Mas todas as expectativas foram bruscamente interrompidas por um estrondo. Carlos acabara de atravessar com um violento chute a porta do recinto, fazendo todos saltarem assustados.

Sua expressão estava aterrorizada. Seu corpo coberto de sangue.

- Temos problemas! – gritou o soldado.

- Onde está Adam? – perguntou imediatamente Argol.

Carlos olhou para o bico de sua metralhadora. Estava fumegante.

- Acabei de descarregar minha arma nele... Ou no que ele se tornou...

Vindos das escadarias gemidos guturais ecoaram por todo o andar.

- Temos que sair daqui... Agora! – proclamou Carlos.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Palavras do autor**

_"Olá! Vou explicar algo que muita gente tem me perguntado. O bendito nome do Argol. O Masami Kurumada, quando criou o personagem, deu o nome baseado na estrela que, na constelação de Perseu, representa cabeça do demônio Medusa. O nome da estrela é Ra´s Al Ghul, que em árabe (que por sinal é a nacionalidade do Argol) quer dizer "cabeça do demônio". Como saint seiya passou por inúmeras traduções o nome chegou aqui como Argol ou Algol. O original é Alghul (demônio). Na fic eu justifiquei a discrepância entre o nome original (Alghul) e o nome pronunciado (Argol) com a dificuldade dos estrangeiros pronunciarem seu nome. Entenderam? Não tem nada a ver com o personagem do batman! Uheuheuheu Abraços e reviewem!"_

Pingüim.Aquariano


	6. Fuga

CAPITULO 5

Fuga

Não precisaram explicações para que Argol e os demais compreendessem o que acontecera. O cavaleiro pôs-se à frente dos demais, tomando atitude antes que o pânico tomasse conta dos outros.

- Onde estão? – indagou ele.

- Passaram... Passaram pela escada de incêndio... – gaguejou Carlos, trêmulo e suando frio – Adam desceu no estacionamento para verificar alguns barulhos estranhos... Quando voltou estava com um ferimento no braço... Ele implorou, mas não tive opção...

- Fez certo Carlos... Então Adam deixou a porta do subsolo aberta?

- Sim... Eles estão por todo o térreo!

Todos os presentes sobressaltaram-se exclamando.

- Como deixaram isso acontecer? – berrou Izael.

- Sabia que não devia deixar esses americanos ignorantes fazendo vigília! – exclamou Pavlos.

- Vamos nos acalmar! Precisamos pensar em como sair daqui!

- Sair? – indagou Izael – Eles estão no primeiro andar! Vai sair como? Vamos todos morrer aqui!

- Morrer? Não... Não podemos... – Juli soluçava com os olhos encharcados de lágrimas, sua face ruborizada exibia a expressão de terror – não podemos! Não vou morrer aqui! – chorava.

- Merda! Americanos incompetentes! Incompetentes!

Então todos começaram a descontrolar-se, gritando ao mesmo tempo, brigando. Jogavam a culpa uns nos outros, acusavam-se tornando a discussão cada vez mais agressiva. Estavam a ponto de partirem para a violência. Jill tentava apaziguar a discussão, que no primeiro momento foi ajudada por Niklos, mas ele logo se descontrolou também com as grosserias de Izael e Pavlos. Juli recolheu-se em um canto e chorava. Argol mantinha-se à parte, apenas observando algo pela janela.

- Meu Deus! Ajudem-na! – Carlos viu Juli perder a cor e desmaiar escorada na parede em que tentou em vão buscar apoio. – Alguém pega um copo de água!

A cientista não chegou a cair, pois foi amparada a tempo por Carlos.

- Ótimo! Bela hora para passar mal! – ironizou Izael.

- Ei... Ninguém precisa de seus comentários inconvenientes! – reprimiu Niklos.

Carlos tentava fazer Juli recobrar a consciência. Ela se perdia em palavras vagas, respirando de forma ofegante.

Jill, cansada das discussões, guardou duas Desert Eagle carregadas nos coldres da perna.

- Chega de choradeira. Vamos sair daqui! – proferiu ela, engatilhando ainda uma HK5 de 9 milímetros.

- Enfim alguém sensato! – exclamou Argol, que se mantivera em silêncio até então, voltando-se da janela.

Estendendo uma das mãos pediu uma arma. Niklos jogou-lhe uma Uzzi. O cavaleiro conferiu a munição e engatilhou-a, depois voltou a falar.

- O prédio aqui em frente é um banco. Tem um carro forte parado em frente. O plano é esse: Eu vou pela janela, chego até o carro e entro com ele no mercado. Me esperem lá embaixo. Vocês embarcam e damos o fora daqui. Entenderam? Alguma objeção?

- Espere aí... – começou Izael – Como você vai descer a janela? Estamos no segundo andar...

Ignorando o comentário, Argol terminou.

- Nenhuma objeção? Ótimo! Encontro vocês lá embaixo! – dito isso saltou pela janela.

- O cara pirou? Beleza! Uma desmaiou e o outro pulou pela janela! Por que não atiramos uns nos outros agora?

Então se ouviram tiros de metralhadora vindos da rua. Izael não pôde conter sua expressão de surpresa ao constatar que Argol estava realmente levando seu plano adiante.

- Cala a boca! E tome isso! – disse Pavlos entregando uma pistola à Izael.

- Vamos então! – Carlos levou o corpo de Juli às costas e engatilhou a arma.

Apontando sua HK Jill tomou a dianteira junto com Pavlos, sendo seguido de perto por Izael. Atrás vinha Carlos carregando Juli e Niklos dando-lhe cobertura.

Ao descerem o primeiro lance de escadas depararam-se com uma das criaturas. Rosnando como um animal ela saltou sobre o grupo, avançando contra Pavlos,que descarregou uma rajada de tiros no peito, jogando-a para longe. Mas não foi suficiente, em seguida o zumbi levantou-se e voltou a investir.

- Não desperdicem munição! – Jill mirou e pressionou o gatilho e disparou uma rajada curta, explodindo a cabeça da criatura com três balas. – Mire na cabeça! Se não acertarem na cabeça eles levantam de novo! Entenderam?

O grupo voltou a avançar, agora mais alerta. Desceram o último lance de escadas para se depararem com uma cena nauseante.

Dezenas de morto-vivos estavam espalhados pelo mercado. Homens, mulheres e crianças. Ainda se podia reconhecer suas feições humanas transfiguradas em olhares selvagens e animalescos. Muitos deles tinham ferimentos expostos e pareciam não se importar, alguns já tinham suas carnes escuras, em processo de putrefação. Vagavam à esmo, tropeçavam, caíam e levantavam. Os gemidos guturais eram constantes. Gemidos agonizantes. Vez ou outra um deles atacava o outro, agarrando com as unhas e arrancando-lhe pedaços com os dentes, sendo imediatamente imitado pelos mais próximos.

Todos sentiram o estômago revirar e a náusea tomar-lhes conta.

- Vamos em silêncio... – sussurrou Jill.

Em fila indiana, com passos lentos e cautelosos foram atravessando o mercado, rumo às portas de vidro. Izael notou que uma pequena garota, com metade do rosto em carne viva, olhava-o fixamente, com dentes à mostra e a boca ensangüentada. Olhava-o como um animal encara sua presa. Então ela rosnou. Izael engatilhou a pistola e a sacou, cautelosamente. A garota então começou a gritar e correu em direção ao grupo. Em seguida todos os demais perceberam a presença dos vivos e avançaram como animais famintos.

- Disparem! – berrou Jill.

Todos formaram um semicírculo convexo, voltado para os morto-vivos, disparando suas armas contra as cabeças. Abateram ao menos uma dezena deles quando então já não foram tantos os que continuaram a avançar.

Então ouviram um estrondo. Um enorme carro forte atravessou as portas de vidro do mercado, derrubando-as em placas inteiras. O carro avançou vários metros dentro do mercado, parando próximo aos caixas.

- Vamos dar o fora daqui! – gritou Argol da janela do motorista, empunhando sua Uzzi fumegante.

Dezenas de outros zumbis agora vieram da rua para dentro do mercado. Começaram a cercar o carro e eram repelidos pelos tiros de Argol, enquanto os demais entravam na traseira do carro.

Então um grito infantil ecoou, vindo dos fundos.

- Meu Deus! – exclamou Carlos – Milena!

Todos voltarem-se atônitos. Na hora da aflição não se lembraram da garota, ela não estava no aposento.

Sem hesitar Carlos pôs Juli na traseira do carro e engatilhou sua arma, disposto a voltar.

- Argol! Dê a volta no quarteirão e entre de novo no mercado, se eu não eu estiver aqui dê ré e suma desse mercado.

O cavaleiro fixou o homem por alguns instantes, admirando a bravura que há tempos não via em um mortal comum. Apenas assentiu com a cabeça, entrou no carro novamente arrancou, e, patinando no sangue que cobria o piso de mármore, sumiu na rua escura.

Carlos suspirou fundo quando se viu acompanhado apenas das criaturas. Pôs a arma apoiada no ombro e, atirando como um louco em tudo que se movesse à sua frente, atravessou os corredores em socorro à Milena.

Xx

A garota estava estirada no sofá da loja de eletrônicos, mudando tediosamente os canais. Toda sorte de programas estava disponível: filmes adultos, desenhos animados, jornais e esportes. Apenas não encontrou os seriados de adolescentes que tanto gostava. Achou estranho o fato de não ter nenhuma notícia ou menção ao ocorrido em Colosso. O grande assunto do momento parecia ser a baixa do euro e o acidente em uma usina nuclear americana. Também notou que não estava sendo transmitida a programação local, ao invés dela a televisão exibia apenas estática.

Entediada deixou-se escorregar pelo sofá.

Milena era mais miúda que suas colegas, porém muito mais esperta que elas. Aprendia com facilidade a matéria da escola e compreendia o que acontecia ao seu redor, surpreendendo muitas vezes os adultos com suas observações, inesperadas para uma menina de 13 anos. Sua beleza também se destacava das meninas de sua idade, sua silhueta começava a ganhar contornos de mulher e seu rosto chamava atenção das pessoas, com traços delicados, pele alva, rosada nas maçãs, e cabelos castanhos, quase loiros.

Sentia falta de seus pais, e temia muito por eles. Mas não se deixava abater na frente da tia para não preocupa-la, sabia que Juli costumava desmaiar quando muito nervosa. Milena achava que não podia chorar na frente da tia. A garota não gostava de chorar, e quando sentia vontade procurava outra coisa para fazer. Como assistir televisão.

Enfim achara algo que valesse a pena. Uma reportagem sobre um acidente nuclear nos Estados Unidos. O que lhe chamara atenção foi o nome da cidade, Rancoon. Era a cidade que Jill mencionou. Um acidente nuclear em uma cidade infestada de zumbis? Será que a cidade não foi destruída propositalmente? Afinal a Umbrella precisaria esconder as evidências do acidente com o T-Virus.

Suas suposições foram interrompidas subitamente quando algo bateu com força contra o vidro da loja. Milena saltou assustada e acendeu as luzes. Não conseguiu segurar um rápido grito de pavor quando constatou do que se tratava, logo se controlando, tapando a própria boca.

Um garoto, pouco mais velho que ela, batia com força contra a porta de vidro. Sua pele estava escura e flácida, retorcendo-se em seu rosto enquanto ele rosnava como um animal, exibindo sua boca ensangüentada. Com agilidade Milena saltou o sofá e os móveis, saindo pela porta lateral da loja. O garoto disparou a correr atrás dela, que voava pelo corredor, desesperada.

Contornou a praça de alimentação em disparada, mas teve que deter-se abruptamente quando se deparou com uma mulher, debruçada sobre um homem, arrancando-lhe pedaços com os dentes. Com a parada brusca Milena patinou no piso escorregadio e caiu no chão, quando então gritou por socorro. A mulher abandonou sua última refeição e, com um enorme pedaço de músculo preso aos dentes, avançou contra Milena, que rapidamente levantou-se e disparou a correr novamente. Porém teve que recuar ao defrontar-se com o garoto que iniciara a perseguição.

Fim da linha. Acabou encurralada em uma parede. De cada um dos lados vinha uma criatura. Milena não pôde mais segurar o choro e gritou por socorro, fechando os olhos com força.

Há menos de um metro de sua presa a mulher abandonou o pedaço de músculo, visando a carne fresca de Milena. Quando avançou para enfim cravar os dentes em sua presa, sua cabeça explodiu em pedaços, cobrindo a garota com sangue e pedaços do encéfalo. O outro zumbi virou-se para constatar o que aconteceu, mas antes que pudesse compreender qualquer coisa sua cabeça também foi atingida por uma munição 9 milímetros, explodindo em pedaços.

- Carlos! – Milena correu e pulou nos braços de seu salvador.

O soldado amparou a menina e alisou seus cabelos.

- Está bem? Foi atacada? – perguntou ele com a voz trêmula de tensão.

- Não... Eles não encostaram em mim... Mas você viu? Dois deles entraram aqui! Será que tem mais?

Carlos não respondeu. Seu olhar amedrontado respondeu por ele.

- Venha, vamos sair daqui.

Ele pediu para que a garota subisse às suas costas e segurasse firme com os braços em torno de seu pescoço e pernas ao redor do abdome.

- Feche os olhos Milena... Haja o houver, não abra os olhos... – disse ele trocando o pente da arma.

A garota escondeu o rosto no ombro de Carlos, que, apontando a arma, avançou novamente contra as criaturas.

Novamente atravessou os corredores infestados de morto-vivos, mas desta vez engoliu seu grito de pavor para não assustar a garota que levava nas costas. Atirava sem pensar. Qualquer criatura que surgisse em sua frente era alvejada por duas ou três balas certeiras na cabeça.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade Carlos atingiu a entrada do mercado. Agora muito pior que antes. Quase todas as criaturas que estavam vagando pelas ruas convergiram para ali. Uma multidão de zumbis estava entre eles e a saída. Sem outra alternativa, Carlos trocou o pente da arma mais uma vez e avançou disparando para todos os lados, abrindo caminho.

Quando enfim chegaram à rua começaram a ser cercados pelas criaturas, que pareciam cautelosas.

Carlos gritava e mandava recuarem, apontando a arma e ameaçando atirar. Os zumbis hesitavam em atacar, mas ainda assim avançavam, mostrando certo receio. E Carlos continua a ameaçar.

O carro estava demorando a voltar. As criaturas já desconfiavam e duvidavam do perigo que a arma oferecia. Começaram a avançar com mais segurança. O cerco se fechava.

- Acabaram as munições...? – indagou Milena, sussurrando ao ouvido de Carlos.

- Psiu... Vai dar tudo certo. Confie em mim...

Carlos tinha para que não poderia mais ser salvo, mas o que mais lhe incomodava era não poder salvar a garota. Queria acreditar que ainda houvesse uma chance.

A noite escura difundia o medo, entoado pelos gemidos longos e guturais e rosnares animalescos. Mas eis que os terríveis sons foram abafados pelo ronco de um motor. Um enorme carro amarelo avançou contra o cerco de zumbis, atropelando dezenas de criaturas. E parou bem à frente de Carlos e Milena. No carro lia-se: Banco da Grécia.

- Vamos embora! – gritou Argol, pondo a cabeça pela janela do carro.

A porta do lado do carona abriu-se e os dois voaram para dentro do carro, que, antes que eles se acomodassem, arrancou e sumiu rua abaixo, cantando pneus e atropelamento zumbis sem dó.

Xx

O carro forte era como um micro ônibus. Possuía dois assentos na frente e um amplo espaço na traseira, com dois bancos ao longo das laterais do veículo.

- Milena! – exclamou Juli, de trás. – Você está bem? Venha aqui!

A cientista esticou-se pela janela que comunicava a traseira e a dianteira do veículo e pegou a garota, trazendo-a para trás, junto com os demais. Na frente estavam Argol, dirigindo, e Carlos, no carona. O soldado estava pálido, estirado no banco, suando frio e trêmulo.

- Está bem, cara?

- Cacete... Passei por maus bocados em Rancoon, mas este... Passou perto! Minha Nossa Senhora!

- Ei... O que é isso?

- Nossa Senhora? É a mãe de Jesus. No meu país a maioria é de católicos e nós...

- Não me refiro a isso... Ouviu esse ruído?

- Que ruído? – indagou Carlos, apurando os ouvidos.

- Veja embaixo do seu banco.

O homem apalpou, encontrou uma pequena caixa preta e trouxe-a perto do ouvido. Ouvia-se um ruído fraco, como estática.

- Que audição hein!

- Pois é... Veja o que é...

Carlos tentava abrir a caixa quando o carro deu um forte solavanco, jogando o objeto contra o painel, que se abriu, esparramando duas pistolas e diversas balas pelo carro.

- Opa... Segurem-se! Passamos por cima de mais um.

- Ei... tem um rádio aqui. A estática vem dele. – Carlos girou os botões, tentando sintonizar algum canal. Parou quando reconheceu uma voz humana.

A mensagem estava ruim, não se podia ouvir alguns trechos, em que a estática ficava mais forte.

_Seis horas da manhã... dia quinze... um helicóptero...no...esteja presente...Atenção, chamado... resgate para... Esteja às seis horas... helicóptero descerá... clube... esteja... cidade... incendiada..._– Então a mensagem ficou inaudível. Era um mensagem gravada repetindo-se diversas vezes.

- Meu Deus! Ele falou em resgate! – exaltou-se Carlos.

- Merda! Sintonize isso aí! Dia quinze é amanhã! – exclamou Argol.

Os demais passageiros espremeram-se na janela para tentar escutar.

- Esperem... Silêncio! – pediu Carlos – O problema não é sintonizar. A bateria que está fraca. Pode acabar a qualquer momento.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Então ouviram estarrecidos o último trecho da mensagem, antes que o rádio ficasse mudo.

_...helicóptero descerá no estádio... esteja sem falta, ou deixe um sinal visível da sua localização... cidade será incendiada... resgate para Argand Mesnki. Atenção, resgate para Argand Mesnki..._

_

* * *

_**PALAVRAS DO AUTOR**

"Pessoal, bilhões de desculpas pelo gigantesco atraso desse capitulo. Me atolei de trabalhos e seminários e provas medonhamente escabrosas e fiquei sem tempo, mas aqui está mais um capitulo. Espero que gostem! E comentem!

Abraços!" Pinguim.Aquariano


	7. Até o fim

CAPITULO 6

- Por que não quer funcionar? – esbravejou Argol, ao volante.

- É a bateria! Descarregou! – explicou Carlos, agitando freneticamente o rádio, como se isso o fizesse volta a falar.

Os demais se apertavam na pequena janela que comunicava os dois compartimentos do carro forte.

- O que dizia a mensagem?

- Falava em resgate!

- Falava também no louco do Argand!

- Onde o helicóptero vai descer? – perguntavam todos ao mesmo tempo.

Todos se calaram quando o carro deu forte solavanco. Ouviram-se ruídos de algo se quebrando sob as rodas. Atropelaram mais uma das criaturas.

- Cuidado! – gritou Izael, de trás.

- Que quer que eu faça! – gritou Argol em resposta.

- Uma hora dessas você desalinha este carro e ficaremos todos na rua!

- Oras! Venha dirigir!

- Cuidado! – gritou alguém.

Um dos zumbis saltou na frente do para brisa, mas Argol sequer fez menção em desviar. Ao contrário, acelerou o carro carregando a criatura ensangüentada pregada no vidro.

Carlos colocou a arma para fora e disparou contra a criatura, fazendo-a cair no asfalto e ser atropelada pelo carro, cujos ocupantes novamente desequilibraram-se com o forte solavanco. Argol ligou os limpadores do pára-brisa para tirar o sangue viscoso e escurecido.

- Certo... Sem discussões! Vamos decidir para onde vamos agora! – proclamou Argol.

- Algum lugar que tenha baterias! Precisamos achar este helicóptero! – sugeriu Juli.

- Nossa prioridade é segurança! – interrompeu Jill.

- Posso sugerir algo? – disse, timidamente, Izael.

Todas as atenções voltaram-se para ele.

- O prédio da Umbrella... – disse ele.

- O laboratório fica mais de vinte quilômetros fora da cidade! – interrompeu Juli.

- Quem aqui falou de laboratório, ruivinha? Deixa-me terminar! Me referi ao prédio administrativo. A Umbrella Tower.

Juli calou-se ofendida com Izael, que mostrou-se indiferente. Argol questionou onde ficava o prédio.

- Fica no centro – respondeu Izael – A uns cinco quilômetros, no máximo, daqui. É um prédio seguro. São oitenta andares, sendo os últimos dez restritos. Só com passe especial pode-se chegar neles.

- Suponho que tenha o tal passe?

Izael deu uma risada egocêntrica.

- Não está falando com qualquer um, Muhamed! Apenas siga em frente. O prédio vai estar na praça do centro da cidade. É grande e vermelho, não tem erro.

Cada vez mais Argol e os demais tomavam antipatia por Izael. O tipo arrogante enojava a todos. Mas tão frio e cínico são as pessoas que todos fingiram nada ter acontecido, pois ainda precisavam dele. E quando não mais precisassem, talvez, alguém armado perdesse a paciência.

O carro seguiu veloz pela avenida, vez ou outra se desviando de uma criatura que surgia no caminho. O clima de tensão já era ambiente típico ali. Mas ainda assim os presentes tentavam, de alguma forma, encontrar soluções para os problemas da situação. Argol e Carlos, na frente, discutiam sobre a mensagem que ouviram. Jill e Niklos contavam as munições. Izael, abraçado a sua maleta mantinha o olhar vago, perdido na pequena janela do compartimento de cargas em que estava. Juli e Milena, abraçadas, conversavam sobre as coisas boas que fariam quando saíssem dali, faziam planos de morarem juntas no continente.

Apenas Pavlos mostrava-se excepcionalmente tenso. Suava frio, estava pálido, com os dedos trêmulos enrolando compulsivamente seus cabelos ruivos.

- Está bem, irmãozinho? – perguntou Niklos, sentando-se ao lado do amigo e abraçando-o pelo ombro.

- Bem...? – respondeu ele, fixo com os olhos no chão, com a voz trêmula – Como estaria? Passamos anos servindo no exército, fazendo bicos de seguranças particulares para ganhar uma mixaria... e quando finalmente arrumamos um bom serviço, que nos pagasse uma grana legal... Bem, acontece isso tudo. Um monte de criaturas canibais que corre atrás das pessoas querendo arrancar pedaços... Tinha tantos planos, velho... Não poderia morrer aqui...

Niklos compreendia bem o que sentia seu amigo. Conheciam-se desde garotos, amigos de infância, frequentemente se chamavam de irmãos. Entraram para o exército grego juntos. Passaram pelas mesmas dificuldades, mas ainda assim faziam planos. Na mesma época que Pavlos estava decidindo-se casar os dois conseguiram passar no concurso para integrar a equipe da Z.E.U.S força armada da Umbrella na Grécia. Começaram a ganhar bem e a realizar seus sonhos juntos. Pavlos já faziam planos em se casar o quanto antes, Niklos comprara um apartamento, onde já morava com a namorada. Mas mesmo as mulheres não afastavam os grandes amigos, que continuavam a sair e aprontar juntos, jurando serem amigos até o fim.

- Até o fim, cara! Lembra? – disse Niklos, encorajando o amigo – Já passamos por tantas encrencas, vamos nos dar bem nessa! Vamos sair dessa, cara! Amanda está te esperando!

Pavlos não conseguiu mais segurar. Afundou o rosto nas mãos e soluçou choroso.

- Vou morrer aqui cara... Diga a Amanda que eu amo! Por favor...

- Ei! Não repita isso! Já disse irmãozinho: Até o fim!

Os dois amigos se abraçaram com força, e nenhum deles conseguiu evitar que lágrimas rolassem.

- Ah merda! – exclamou Carlos da frente.

Finalmente avistou-se a praça mencionada por Izael. E por um momento todos os vivos tiveram uma visão do inferno.

Uma multidão de milhares de zumbis tomara conta da praça. Gritavam e gemiam como loucos, atacando uns aos outros. Como verdadeiros animais matavam-se sem fazer qualquer distinção, e avançavam sobre as vítimas, devorando-as vorazmente.

Todo o sentido de humanidade se perdera. Aquelas pessoas, totalmente transfiguradas e com os tecidos em plena decomposição, haviam se transformado em bestas. Selvagens. Famintas.

- Não vamos poder parar! – gritou Argol – Segurem-se! Vou ter que entrar com o carro no prédio!

Carlos engatilhou sua metralhadora e esticou-a para fora. Disparava em aleatório, abrindo caminho para o carro que atravessava a praça. Argol mantinha-se firme no volante, tentando manter o controle do veículo e evitar que derrapasse na grama empapada de sangue.

- Vamos nos preparar para sair! – ordenou Jill à medida que o veículo atravessava a praça e ia em direção ao prédio.

A mulher sacou duas Desert Eagles prateadas, engatando os cartuchos. Pavlos e Niklos sacaram suas HK e Izael uma pistola 9mm. Juli segurou Milena no colo, tapando seus olhos.

- Acalme-se, vai dar tudo certo... – dizia a tia para sua sobrinha.

O carro forte cruzou a rua roncando o motor. Avançou com fúria, estraçalhando a a grande porta de vidro do saguão da Umbrella Tower. O veículo patinou no piso liso de mármore e rodopiou uma, duas vezes. Chocou-se violentamente contra uma parede, arrebentando-a em pedaços.

Pavlos abriu a porta traseira com chute e saltou, disparando furiosamente.

- Vão!

Em seguida Jill e Niklos desceram. Este último acompanhou o amigo, dando cobertura aos demais. Jill cobria Juli e Milena, ajudada por Izael. Logo se juntaram ao grupo Argol e Carlos. Seguiram em frente por um corredor. Os gregos ficaram para trás, atirando e impedindo que as criaturas avançassem além do saguão. O número delas aumentava geometricamente. O saguão, antes vazio, agora se via lotado de cadáveres e morto-vivos.

- Eles já foram! Temos que ir também! – disse Niklos ao amigo.

- Vá você na frente! – respondeu o ruivo.

- Está louco? Não vou te deixar! Vamos logo!

- Merda! – esbravejou Pavlos, então revelando as lágrimas nos olhos. – Não posso!

- O que... o que está havendo?

Em um misto de ira e revolta Pavlos abandonou a arma por alguns instantes e arregaçou as mangas, exibindo um enorme ferimento ao amigo.

- Não! Não pode ser! – desesperou-se Niklos.

- Aconteceu, quando saímos do Wal-Mart. Mas isso não importa. Vá em frente. Não posso acompanhar vocês...

- Não diga isso! Venha, nós vamos... Vamos falar com eles! Tem que ter uma solução! Tem que ter!

O ruivo não se conteve frente ao desespero do amigo e desferiu um violento tapa no rosto do colega para então berrou a plenos pulmões:

- Não há solução! Eu morri! É esse o fim!

Niklos enfim aquietou-se. Respirou fundo e enxugou as lágrimas. Apertou forte a mão do companheiro e a trouxe para perto do peito.

- Não era pra ser assim, irmão...

- Mas foi... Esse é o fim para mim. Foi bom tê-lo até aqui como irmão. Agora siga em frente e sobreviva a este inferno!

- Vou seguir, velho...

- Agora... vá, Niklos!

Com um aceno de cabeça como última despedida, enfim os irmãos se separaram.

Niklos seguiu em frente, correndo pelo corredor segurando firme as lágrimas de dor e revolta. Pavlos permaneceu no saguão, atirando enlouquecido contra os zumbis que avançavam.

- Morram de uma vez, desgraçados!

Os demais aguardavam pelos gregos em um elevador ao final do corredor.

- Aonde está... – começou Argol.

- Ele não vem! Vamos embora!

Não foi preciso dizer mais para que os demais entendessem. Todos entraram no elevador e subiram. Niklos manteve-se absorto, cerrando os dentes com força, segurando as lágrimas, enquanto ainda ouvia os últimos tiros do companheiro.

Pavlos viu-se cercado pelas criaturas e sem munição. Partiu então com socos e pontapés. Aos montes elas amontoavam-se sobre ele, cravando-lhe os dentes. Com suas últimas forças, sentiu sua vida dissipando-se. Sentia que a qualquer momento se tornaria um deles. Antes que isso acontecesse, sacou um pequeno objeto de um dos bolsos.

- Até o fim, irmão... – sussurrou, antes de arrancar com os dentes o pino da granada.

A explosão estremeceu todo o prédio e fez-se sentir no elevador que subia com os sobreviventes.

Niklos não se conteve e socou com força a parede metálica do aparelho, não mais segurando suas lágrimas.

Um silêncio respeitoso fez-se dentro elevador, como uma condolência àquele que se sacrificou.

De súbito um baque sacudiu todos lá dentro. Grunhidos animalescos vinham de cima. Então as engrenagens pareceram-se quebrar-se todas e ranger. Quando o silêncio voltou, um veio de sangue escuro escorreu do teto do elevador. Estavam parados.

- Mas que foi isso? – indagaram.

Com um golpe Argol abriu o teto do elevador e saltou para fora dele. Alguns instantes depois retornou.

- Um dos zumbis caiu no fosso e foi estraçalhado pelas engrenagens. – comunicou Argol – A máquina está arrebentada! Vamos ter que sair e subir pelos cabos...

- Em que andar paramos? – indagou Izael.

- Hmm... Entre o 61 e o 62.

- Não! Droga... Esse prédio deve estar infestado de criaturas! O acidente no laboratório aconteceu em dia de expediente. Só estaremos seguros apartir do andar 70. Lá o acesso é restrito. Muito provavelmente não havia ninguém àquela hora da manhã nesses andares. O alto escalão estava de recesso.

- Impossível! – protestou Argol. – São cinco ou seis metro de um andar para o outro. Não tem nenhuma escada anexa ao fosso, vamos ter que subir pelos cabos. Já vai ser bem difícil escalar até o 63º andar. Impossível subirmos todos até o 70º! Vamos ter que ir até o 63 e tomar outro elevador!

Houve um pequeno rebuliço. Alguns protestaram, mas acabaram por concordar que seria o melhor meio.

Niklos foi à frente. Com grande agilidade subiu pelos cabos carregando uma barra de ferro, e logo alcançou a porta metálica do 63º andar. Usando a barra como pé-de-cabra empenhou-se em tentar abrir a porta.

Em seguida subiu Carlos, tendo agarrada à suas costas Milena. Logo atrás vinha Juli.

Sobre o teto do elevador ficaram Argol e Izael. Jill preparava-se para subir.

- Cuidado! – berrou Niklos lá de cima.

Quando finalmente conseguiu abrir a porta, dezenas de zumbis caíram para dentro do fosso.

- Merda! – gritou Izael, atirando nas criaturas.

- Suba, rápido! – ordenou Argol para Jill, que com agilidade ganhou altura.

As criaturas caíam sobre o teto do aparelho e logo avançavam sobre os que estavam ali.

- Não! Saia! – berrou Izael.

Um dos zumbis caiu bem em cima do executivo, e logo lhe cravou os dentes no pescoço.

- Arrgh!Me ajudem! Por favor!

O homem debatia para todos os lados, desesperado. Urrava de dor. Clamava por ajuda.

Argol era o único que ainda estava ali embaixo. Por mais que Izael fosse desagradável, tinha que ajuda-lo. Era sua função como cavaleiro de Athena, jamais poderia deixar de salvar uma vida.

E num impulso saltou em direção a Izael. E por alguns instantes teve que ser absolutamente racional. E por um instante teve que esquecer de seu dever. Num rápido movimento puxou um pequeno cartão vermelho do bolso do paletó e empurrou Izael para trás.

- Não! Não me deixe! Por favor! Não! – Berrava o homem vendo Argol subir pelos cabos, deixando-o para trás.

Ainda tinha forças para debater-se e berrar por ajuda. Em vão. Ninguém voltaria para ajudá-lo. E logo foi atacado por outro zumbi, e depois mais outro. Debatendo-se para todos os lados acabou por tropeçar nas engrenagens e, pela abertura no teto do elevador, caiu de volta dentro dele.

As criaturas continuavam a cair pelo fosso e pulavam tentando alcançar o cabo. Algumas até mesmo começavam a subir.

Não havia outra solução.

Mirou sua Uzzi no engate dos cabos com a caixa do elevador. E disparou. Os cabos se soltaram e a caixa desceu pelo fosso escuro. Chocando-se contra as paredes produzia faíscas que iluminavam a escuridão absoluta por curtos instantes.

E então parou. A caixa entalara-se vários andares abaixos. Seguiu-se ainda alguns lampejos de luz, da arma de Izael sendo disparada em uma última e desesperada tenttiva de sobrevivência. E antes que tudo volta-se à escuridão e ao silêncio, Izael berrou ainda mais uma vez pedindo por socorro.

Enfim silêncio. Escuro.

Segurando uma metralhadora fumegante, agarrado a cabos e suspenso em um fosso Argol se viu numa situação pior do que qualquer batalha. Nas últimas horas quatro pessoas morreram e ele não pôde fazer absolutamente nada. Ele, um cavaleiro de Athena, protetora da Humanidade, deixou pessoas morrerem. E até quando isso ia acontecer?

Ele apenas sabia que tinha agora uma missão muito mis difícil do que derrotar qualquer inimigo: manter-se vivo e ajudar outras cinco pessoas.

Sobreviver... Nunca imaginou que um dia sofreria tanto para isso.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Palavras do Autor**

_"E ae pessoal D Demorou pra caramba essa né? Pois é férias e talz deixam a gente bem preguiçoso uehuehuhe Eu curti esse capitulo, acho q ficou bem dinamico, agil e com bastante ação. Espero que tenham curtido também. Virão algumas revelações no próximos! Abraços! E comentem!"_ Pinguim.Aquariano


	8. Estadia em Umbrella Tower

CAPITULO 7

Estadia em Umbrella Tower.

- Vão! Vão! – gritava Niklos, assim que pisou no 63º andar.

O grego dava cobertura aos demais, atirando e abrindo caminho entre alguns zumbis de terno e gravata que perambulavam pelos corredores.

Seguiam à frente Jill, armada com as duas Desert Eagles, e Argol com suas Uzzi. Logo atrás vinha Carlos, carregando Milena às costas.

- Já posso abrir os olhos? – perguntou Milena.

- Não, princesa. Ainda não... – respondia Carlos.

Logo atrás vinha Juli, seguida de perto por Niklos. Dando cobertura.

Percorreram alguns corredores até encontrarem o outro elevador. Entraram aliviados. Antes que chegasse ao 70º andar o computador pediu o passe. Argol inseriu o cartão que pegou de Izael e o acesso foi liberado.

Todos tiveram a impressão de entrarem em outro estabelecimento. Luxo como o desse andar só foi encontrado no saguão da Umbrella Tower. Todos os outros andares eram padronizados, corredores longos e iguais, pontuados por portas com plaquetas indicando nomes, tal como se espera de um prédio de escritórios administrativos.

Mas estes últimos dez andares eram diferentes. O 70º era como um novo saguão, luxuoso, decorado com obras de arte e até mesmo uma pequena fonte. Apartir do 71º tinham-se inúmeras salas, para diretores, presidente, gerentes e todos os cargos do alto escalão. Várias e amplas salas de convenções, todas munidas de copa e cozinha para servir aos executivos. Havia ainda uma pequena praça comercial. Com uma lanchonete, um café e algumas papelarias e gráficas. Ao que tudo indicava as pessoas passavam muito tempo por ali.

O último andar parecia ser o provedor dos demais, destinado apenas àqueles que serviriam os poderosos executivos. Encontraram ali uma grande cozinha; uma sala de vigilância com monitores das câmeras de segurança de todo o prédio, computadores que controlavam o clima, as entradas e saídas e os sensores de alarme; uma sala de convivência para os funcionários do edifício com um pequeno dormitório e um vestiário anexos.

- É... Encontramos a senzala. – comentou Argol sobre o último andar.

Enfim os sobreviventes puderam experimentar um pouco da deliciosa sensação de respirarem aliviados. Ali estariam seguros de fato.

Mas por pouco tempo...

Xx

Sentindo-se segura pela presença forte de Argol, Jill finalmente cedeu à sua insistência e resolveu dormir um pouco. Ele ficou na cama de baixo do beliche, transmitindo-lhe segurança até que ela adormecesse.

Não foi um sono absolutamente tranqüilo, mas desta vez deixou-se aprofundar-se e descansar. Estava de fato mais relaxada e deixou-se embalar pelo toque firme e aconchegante das mãos de Argol ao massagear.

Acordou de sobressalto. Estava sozinha no quarto. Luzes apagadas.

Saltou da cama de cima. Estava enrolada no lençol, apenas de lingerie. Buscou sua saia e a blusa. E suas pistolas

Com a mão no coldre andou pela área de convivência, passou pela cozinha e pelos corredores. Ninguém. Viu luzes acesas na sala de vigília. O soldado grego dormia, sentado aos monitores, com o rosto apoiado nas mãos.

- Niklos.

- Hã? – acordou ele sobressaltado – O quê...? Jill? Sim, o que houve?

- Onde estão todos?

O grego esfregou os olhos e consultou os monitores.

- Vejamos... Argol, está no terraço. Carlos, Milena e Juli desceram no 75. É onde tem aquelas lanchonetes. Foram buscar comida.

- Estão andando por aí, à vontade? – espantou-se a moça.

- Aham... Não tem perigo. Como Izael falou, o alto escalão estava em recesso. Não tinha ninguém nesses andares quando o contágio começou. Veja esses monitores. – Niklos mostrou a Jill uma série de plantas do prédio em um monitor de computador, que exibiam inúmeros pontos.

- Todos os andares estão mapeados, e possuem sensores de movimento. Veja por exemplo o 10º andar. – o monitor exibiu então uma nova planta, repleta de pontos azuis movendo-se lenta e aleatoriamente pela planta – Cada ponto desses é um corpo. Vê? O 10º Andar está infestado de zumbis. Agora veja, apartir do andar 70 não nenhum corpo. Veja o 75 – haviam três pontos na planta deste andar – são Carlos, Milena e Juliane. Estes dois aqui no 80 somos nós.

- E Argol?

- Está no terraço. Lá não tem sensores de movimento, mas podemos vê-lo pelas câmeras de segurança. Veja... – Niklos apontou para um monitor, em preto e branco mostrando a imagem de Argol ajoelhado no terraço.

- Mas... – Jill aproximou-se do monitor – O que ele está fazendo?

- Hmm... – Niklos intrigou-se também – rezando?

Xx

O 75º andar possuía alguns poucos escritórios. A maior parte do andar era ocupada por uma grande praça. Uma construção bem ousada, com uma fonte e pequenas árvores, gramado e arbustos. Havia um som ambiente com cantos de pássaros. A iluminação era de ultravioleta, dando a impressão de que o sol iluminava o lugar.

- Maneiro! – exclamou Milena ao sair correndo pelo gramado.

- Caramba... Tudo tão real! – foi a vez de Carlos se impressionar.

- A Umbrella usa muito desses artifícios. – explicou Juli – O pessoal aqui trabalha demais, se uma hora ou outra não tiver pelo menos alguma sensação do mundo real, acaba pirando. Os laboratórios, no subterrâneo, têm janelas com paisagens falsas...

- Nossa... – impressionou-se Carlos.

Enquanto a garota corria descontraída pelo pequeno parque artificial, Juli e Carlos procuravam uma lanchonete entre os estabelecimentos próximos. Encontraram uma cafeteria. Com um pesado chute ele arrombou a porta trancada.

- Não deixe Milena aprender isso... – riu.

Procurando na cozinha Carlos e Juli acharam alguns biscoitos, café e suco. Chamaram Milena e fizeram um bom lanche juntos.

Enfim um momento feliz e descontraído. Riram bastante. Conversaram a toa, conheceram-se, sem nem mesmo uma vez mencionar o inferno que estavam vivendo. E agradeceram por, finalmente, sentirem-se seguros.

Xx

- Que horas são? – perguntou Jill a Niklos

- Hm... Está entardecendo...

- Nossa! Dormi bastante!

- Que nada! Te fez bem!

- E você não dormiu? Também precisa! – aconselhou Jil.

- Não preguei o olho...

- Não force... – Jill apertou-lhe o ombro, compreensiva – Sei que não é fácil. Mas você não pode desistir. Vá, coma algo e procure descansar.

Os dois se abraçaram e Niklos admitiu que precisava ao menos comer alguma coisa. Jill foi até a copa com ele e depois saiu.

Niklos revirou alguns armários em busca de algo para comer, sem êxito foi até a dispensa. Mexeu nas estantes até encontrar alguns biscoitos.

- Esse pessoal só come bolacha de água e sal? Ahá! Torradas...

Quando encontrou as torradas algo mais abaixo lhe chamou a atenção.

- Mas o que...

Não pôde conter um grito de surpresa ao constatar o que era. Apanhou imediatamente as baterias e saiu correndo, deixando para trás as torradas.

Xx

A noite vinha caindo deixando um rastro avermelhado no céu, dividindo-o entre o claro do dia e o negro da noite, começando a ser pontuado pelas estrelas. Voltado para a beleza do sol poente, próximo à borda do terraço, Argol ajoelhava-se perante quatro velas acesas. Fazia constantes reverências curvando-se até encostar o chão enquanto recitava versos em árabe.

Sob cada uma das velas lia-se um nome: Georgious, Adam, Pavlos e Izael.

- Interrompo algo? – indagou Jill, aproximando-se.

Argol não respondeu de imediato, primeiro terminou de orar, em seguida levantou-se.

- Não... Apenas algumas orações para que Alá acolha bem os que se foram.

Jill admirou a bela atitude de Argol e, tomada por respeito póstumo, fez um minuto de silêncio e o sinal da cruz.

- Está bem? – perguntou ele, puxando-a para um passeio pelo terraço.

- Sim... Só acho que dormi demais. O que você fez quando me massageou? Dormi sem nem perceber.

Argol deu um sorriso satisfeito.

- Massoterapia oriental. Mas não se preocupe, não dormiu demais. Você estava precisando. Temos que aproveitar que encontramos um lugar seguro e descansar um pouco. Nunca sabemos quando teremos que sair... – Jill assentiu.

Os dois continuaram a caminhar, conversando descontraídos, se conhecendo. O terraço não era exatamente a mais bela das paisagens, mas não seriam as antenas, caixas d'água e casas de máquinas dos elevadores que estragariam o crescente encanto e atração entre os dois.

- Sua descendência é árabe mesmo?

- Sim. Na verdade sou natal de outro país, Ramat, era um reino independente na Arábia Saudita. Mas... – Argol desviou o olhar por alguns instantes – Ramat não existe mais. Minha terra não passa de ruínas em uma província Saudita.

- Guerras?

- Sempre elas...

- Sim. Sempre elas! Temos em comum isso. Nossas terras-natais não existem mais. – Jill resmungou revoltada – Acidente nuclear! Pff! Os militares varreram a cidade com artefatos nucleares e encobriram tudo.

Os dois sentaram-se sobre uma escada de concreto. Dali podiam contemplar o belo pôr-do-sol.

-Ás vezes, o passado é melhor ser deixado de lado. – disse Argol – Se ele te machuca, te magoa, não há por que ficar remoendo-o.

Jill suspirou profundamente e deixou-se abater cabisbaixa. Ainda parecia inacreditável tudo que acontecera nas últimas horas. Mortos caminhando, sua cidade sendo infestada, as pessoas matando umas às outras. E tudo acaba com uma bomba, e em um clarão sua cidade desaparece. Tudo que ela viveu acaba engolido por uma luz ofuscante e radioativa.

Emergindo de suas lembranças sentiu a pesada e reconfortante mão de Argol envolvendo-a em um abraço caloroso.

- Há um ditado árabe... Diz mais ou menos assim: _Para que saber meu nome? Saber do meu passado? Sou igual a tantos. Amei e fui amado..._

- Tem razão... Todos já amamos e fomos amados.

- Sim. As dificuldades estão sempre por aí... Não podemos carregá-los conosco... Deixa-los nos impedir de amar. Por que se nem isso mais pudermos, de que vale a vida?

Um último olhar. Profundo. Flamejante. E sem mais resistências as duas bocas se colam em um ardente beijo. As línguas se tocam, sedentas. As mãos se encontram, percorrem o corpo, sentem o calor. Tocam nos lugares certos, fazem arrepiar. Fazem esquentar.

Os corpos se aproximam ainda mais. Parecem ferver. A respiração acelera e a vontade aumenta. Bocas no pescoço, em beijos carinhosos. Mãos vigorosas tocando, sentindo, acariciando. O fogo queimava, e ambos queriam mais.

Os corpos se deitaram um sobre o outro. Queriam estar cada vez mais próximos.

- Argol, na escuta? Niklos chamando! – chiou o walkie talkie na cintura de Argol.

O cavaleiro ergueu a cabeça incrédulo.

- Argol, está na escuta? Niklos chamando!

- Pô, agora você? – berrou o cavaleiro no rádio.

- Eu o quê? – respondeu ele.

- Nada... – bufou o cavaleiro. Jill apenas endireitou as roupas novamente, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Venha com a Jill para o 75. Achei baterias! Vamos ouvir a mensagem!

- Tudo bem! Estamos indo... Mas... Como você sabe que ela está aqui?

- Tem câmeras aí no terraço! – respondeu ele pelo rádio antes do câmbio final.

Xx

Todos estavam reunidos em torno da mesa na cafeteria. Estupefatos ouviam a mensagem assustadora repetir-se inúmeras vezes. Juli abraçou a sobrinha com força, ambas aterrorizadas.

- O que faremos? – indagou Niklos.

- Eu... – balbuciou Argol – Ainda não sei...

O rádio sobre a mesa continuava a repetir...

_Atenção, resgate para Argand Mesnki, cinco horas da tarde no dia 15 deste mês.Um helicóptero da Z.E.U.S. descerá no estádio Olympia, esteja presente ou deixe sinal visível de sua localização. Às cinco e trinta iniciará o procedimento Apolo e a cidade será incendiada. Prioridade máxima: resgatar Argand Menski. Repito: A cidade será incendiada... Atenção, resgate para_(...)

_Continua..._

* * *

**Palavras do autor**

_"Esse até que não demorou né? Espero que tenham gostado, e aos ávidos por cenas mais quentes...paciencia uhuhaiuha Não deixem de comentar! Abraços!"_ Pinguim.Aquariano


	9. Fantasma

CAPITULO 8

Fantasma

- A razão deve ser parte do seu instinto. Primeiro o pensamento. Depois a ação. Planejamento. Esta é a chave. Em um combate, alguns minutos de raciocínio são mais eficientes do que horas de luta.

As palavras de seu mestre soaram nítidas na cabeça de Argol. Enquanto os outros discutiam em voz alta, sendo aos poucos tomados pelo desespero, o cavaleiro manteve-se distante. O olhar perdido em um ponto fixo. A mente analisando o obstáculo, medindo os recursos, os meios, procurando uma solução.

- Vai ser incendiada!

- Precisamos sair daqui! – gritavam os outros.

Argol saíra de sua terra natal muito cedo. Foi para a Áustria e lá recebeu um árduo treinamento. Naqueles anos aprendeu a moldar seus instintos à razão. Mesmos os reflexos, as atitudes impulsivas deviam ser medidas e calculadas. Era uma questão de sobrevivência. Se antes de cada ação não vier uma análise para então uma tomada de decisão, poderia significar sua morte. E pior: a morte de inocentes. Praticando este tipo de pensamento, ao longo dos anos, mesmo seus reflexos passaram a ser racionais.

- Conflitos haverão frente a uma situação problema. Abstenha-se deles e pense. Planeje. Esta é a chave. – dizia seu mestre.

Quando pensado e analisado sob a luz da razão, nenhum obstáculo é intransponível.

- Tenho um plano! – irrompeu a voz de Argol.

Os demais se calaram e convergiram seus olhares para o cavaleiro.

- Às cinco da tarde temos que estar no estádio Olympia. Juliane: onde fica este estádio?

- A oeste daqui. Na saída da cidade. – respondeu a cientista.

- Qual o melhor caminho?

- Acho que... Podemos pegar a via expressa, saída para o porto de Palas.

- Qual tempo calcularia?

- Com as ruas vazias... diria que quarenta minutos.

- Ótimo. Trabalharemos em cima de um tempo de percurso de uma hora e dez minutos. Não podemos chegar muito antes do helicóptero, pois estaremos expostos enquanto esperarmos. Penso em deixar o prédio com uma hora e meia de antecedência. Carlos: que horas são?

- São... Quase sete da noite.

- Isso nos dá cerca de 18 horas até a partida. Temos o tempo a nosso favor. Nas próximas horas dividiremos as tarefas. Eu e Niklos procuraremos, através da sala de vigília, um veículo no estacionamento. Feito isso desceremos com Carlos até lá para conferir o combustível. Se tiver zumbis por lá os eliminaremos, para que não nos atrapalhem quando formos partir. Jill nos guiará apontando os alvos, monitorando-os pela sala de vigília. Antes disso Carlos e Jill contarão as munições, Juli vai ajudá-los a traçar uma média de quanto gastamos até agora e do quanto teremos disponível. Temos que saber qual será nosso poder de fogo. Feito isso teremos até as três da tarde de amanhã para descansarmos, quando então nos prepararemos para a fuga.

Seguiu-se um silêncio.

- Alguma objeção?

Tímida, Milena ergueu a mão, pedindo voz.

- Diga.

- E eu? Faço o quê?

- Hmmm... Confira se todos estão fazendo tudo como eu expliquei – disse o cavaleiro, piscando para a garota.

Xx

Nas horas seguintes cumpriu-se o plano de Argol. Ele e Niklos examinaram todas as câmeras do estacionamento. Acharam um jipe ideal para fuga, grande, robusto e com tração nas quatro rodas. Examinaram também algumas plantas e traçaram uma boa rota de fuga pelo prédio. Escolheram um elevador que dava próximo ao veículo, isolaram-no no 80º andar, deixando-o pronto para o uso. Contaram quatro zumbis que perambulavam pelo estacionamento. Ele e Carlos, auxiliados pelo rádio por Jill, desceram até lá e eliminaram as criaturas. Constataram que o tanque de combustível estava pela metade. Completaram então com gasolina de outros veículos, manobraram e deixaram o jipe de frente para o portão.

As munições foram contabilizadas. Restara cerca de vinte por cento do que foi utilizado até agora. Os tiros deveriam ser contados e regulados, não poderiam desperdiçar. Mas não havia motivos para preocupações, todos estavam confiantes de que tudo daria certo. Examinaram ainda um mapa da cidade, certificando-se de que o caminho descrito por Juli era realmente o melhor.

Antes das nove da noite o plano estava traçado e tudo preparado para a fuga. Nas próximas horas deveriam se alimentar e descansar.

Tudo corria conforme o planejado, por enquanto.

Xx

Niklos espreguiçava-se sozinho na cadeira giratória. Olhava à toa os monitores da sala de vigília.

De súbito sobressaltou-se. Um mapa do andar 79 mostrava um ponto.

- Mas o que diabos... – Rapidamente verificou os outros monitores dos sensores de movimento.

Havia cinco pontos no andar 80. Niklos, Jill, Argol, Juli e Milena. Não deveria haver ninguém no andar de baixo.

- Mas que merda...!

Rapidamente buscou no computador as câmeras de segurança do andar 79. O ponto se movia com agilidade pelos corredores. Niklos corria o olho monitor por monitor, acompanhando e tentando encontrar o que corria pelo mapa. Mas via somente vultos passando pelos monitores. Seja lá o que fosse, parecia evitar as câmeras.

Suava frio de tensão. Buscava aflito com os olhos todos os monitores de vídeo. Mas nada via além de um rápido vulto. Foi quando então, por um rápido segundo, vislumbrou aterrorizado uma imagem.

- Santo Deus!

- Niklos, está bem? – indagou Jill entrando na sala.

O grego pulou da cadeira, assustado. Encarou a moça com olhar assombrado, o suor frio porejando-lhe a testa.

- Tem mais alguém no prédio! – balbuciou ele.

Jill saltou sobre os monitores assustada.

- Onde!

- Aqui. No 79! Veja... Espere...

Não havia nada. Nem o ponto na planta nem ninguém na câmera de segurança.

- Espere! Eu vi! O mapa dos sensores de movimento mostrou um corpo se movendo... E eu vi pela câmera!

- Um zumbi? – indagou ela.

- Não... não sei! Foi um vulto apenas. Consegui ver uma silhueta! Era uma pessoa! Eu sei, não parecia contaminado! Alguém passou correndo ali! Tenho certeza! – exclamava ele, nitidamente abalado.

Jill encarou-o com um ar duvidoso.

- Tudo bem. Niklos, você é o único que não dormiu. Também não comeu direito.

- Eu sei o que vi Jil! Eu vou te mostrar... Que droga! Essa porcaria não estava gravando! Mas eu vi alguém!

- Venha... – Jill pegou o companheiro pela mão e o levou até o refeitório.

Buscou na dispensa e preparou uma caneca de leite quente. Niklos tomava ainda trêmulo, com a idéia fixa de que vira alguém passar pelos monitores.

- Acalme-se. Durma um pouco. Temos bastante tempo. Amanhã precisaremos estar dispostos.

- Eu sei, eu sei... – o grego suspirou fundo – É tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo. Toda nossa equipe massacrada. Depois Georgious, e Pavlos! E agora isso!

- Acalme-se. Está estressado. Tudo o que precisa é descansar, amigo.

Depois de alguma insistência Jill conseguiu leva-lo ao dormitório e faze-lo deitar. Sentada na beirada da cama ela ainda conversou, tentando acalmá-lo. Foi então que mostrando-se cansado pediu para dormir um pouco. Ela levantou-se e apagou a luz. Antes de sair, porém, foi interrompida por Niklos.

- Jill. Cuide-se.

- Me cuidar?

- Sim... Tem mais alguém no prédio. Quem sabe um fantasma. Mas há alguém, eu sei o que vi. – e virou para o canto.

Ainda com uma ponta de dúvida decidiu retornar à sala de vigília. Verificou os monitores a fim de localizar o grupo. Juli, Carlos e Milena desciam ao 75. Argol estava no terraço. Voltou ao mapa do 79.

Verificou as câmeras: Apenas corredores e escritórios absolutamente vazios. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e fechou os mapas. Saiu da sala de vigília, cruzou o refeitório e saiu pela sala de convivência em direção aos elevadores. Tomou o caminho das escadas de serviço ao terraço.

Xx

Milena já tinha seus 13 anos. Entrava na adolescência, mas ainda assim preservava em si muito de sua infantilidade, ao menos a parte saudável. Tão logo chegou ao andar 75 disparou correndo pelo gramado, saltando arbustos e subindo nas pequenas árvores. Como uma criança divertindo-se na chácara dos avós, corria e rolava na grama. Ria, tentando esquecer do terror pelo qual estava passando. Ria, ignorante aos perigos que se aproximavam.

Carlos e Juli foram à cafeteria preparar algo para comerem. Ficaram satisfeitos ao ver que Milena estava se descontraindo, ou pelo menos tentando.

Vasculharam pela cozinha. Acharam bolos no freezer e polpas de frutas.

Juli fazia um suco enquanto Carlos preparava alguns sanduíches de pão e patê.

- Sabe, não consigo parar de pensar... – disse Juli – Como vai ser daqui para frente?

- Como assim? – indagou Carlos.

- Os pais de Milena já devem estar mortos. Não sei se ela já pensou nisso, mas nós fomos os únicos sobreviventes... Talvez ela esteja se segurando, não sei. E quando sairmos daqui? Seremos só eu e ela. Meus pais faleceram, só tenho um irmão em Amsterdã, que mora sozinho. Eu, não sei nem o que vai ser de nós... – seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Acalme-se. Vamos achar uma solução. – Carlos a abraçou, reconfortando-a – Nem eu, nem Jill temos mais para onde ir. Tudo que tínhamos estava em Rancoon. Família, amigos... Vamos nos unir quando este inferno acabar. Vamos achar uma saída. Não se preocupe.

A mão rude de Carlos, sempre a segurar metralhadoras, mostrou-se delicada ao tocar a face alva de Juli e enxugar-lhe as lágrimas. Depois a acariciou, tocou seus cabelos vermelhos e deslizou por eles, lentamente, enquanto os olhos se aprofundavam de forma intensa. Para, então, subitamente se fecharem. A mão rude desceu até a cintura e trouxe o corpo feminino para perto, colando as pelves. E em seguida as bocas colaram-se. Um desejado e carinhoso beijo, encostado no balcão da cozinha. Um beijo de alívio, uma válvula de escape para a tensão, e a satisfação de um desejo intenso.

As mãos apertavam os corpos e procuravam espaço, derrubando pratos e bandejas. As bocas largaram-se ofegantes, e aos suspiros tocavam pescoços e orelhas.

E então um estrondo metálico. Um grito infantil. E um corpo vai ao chão.

- Ai meu Deus! – gritou Juli, ao ver Carlos caído. Só entendeu o que houve quando viu Milena empunhando uma frigideira de forma ameaçadora.

- Matei ele, tia! Matei!

- Tá louca menina? – e Juli correu para acudir Carlos.

- Hã? – fez a garota sem entender.

- Ele não estava me mordendo!

Milena ruborizou-se por completo quando compreendeu o que fizera, e correu para acudir Carlos, que se levantava com a mão na cabeça.

- Ai! Desculpa! É que eu pensei que ele tinha sido... e aí estava... Não achei que vocês estavam... Aaaai! Desculpa tia!

Xx

Os olhos estavam injetados. As veias manchavam de vermelho os globos oculares, que, frenéticos, procuravam pelos monitores por qualquer ponto em algum dos outros andares.

Niklos não conseguira dormir. Voltou à sala de vigília para procurar o fantasma que, ele acreditava com veemência, habitava Umbrella Tower.

Os dedos moviam-se com agilidade pelos teclados, digitando os comandos já familiares, pedindo as plantas de todos os andares. Localizou cada um dos sobreviventes. E então um estranho brilho tomou conta de seus olhos cansados. Um misto de satisfação e temor.

Um ponto a mais estava na tela. Achou o fantasma.

Quando se deu conta da direção que o ponto tomava, o terror tomou conta de seus olhos. Fixou-os por vários instantes sobre o monitor. O ponto movia-se. Avançava sobre os sobreviventes.

Saltou da cadeira e correu atrás dos rádios. Precisava avisar Carlos e Juli que alguém estava no andar 75, indo na direção deles.

Xx

- Por que demorou? – perguntou Argol, sentado sobre um patamar de concreto, no terraço. Com o corpo inclinado para trás, apoiado nos braços, admirava as estrelas na noite de céu limpo.

Jill ergueu uma sobrancelha com desdém, em resposta a Argol.

- Oras, presunçoso. Como se eu tivesse vindo aqui atrás de você...

- Ahn... – fez o cavaleiro – Se não foi por mim, deve ter sido para ver as estrelas. Suba aqui. – Convidou ele, estendendo uma mão.

Jill recusou a ajuda do cavaleiro para subir no patamar. Com movimentos ágeis chutou a parede de concreto, tomou impulso e subiu. Parou sentada, de pernas cruzadas, ao lado de Argol.

- Que agilidade...

- Não me subestime. – disse ela piscando.

Seguiu-se o silêncio. Desta vez foi um delicioso silêncio, que há um bom tempo nenhum deles presenciava: o verdadeiro silêncio.

No Wal-Mart não havia silêncio. Sempre havia pairado no ar o gemido gutural dos zumbis perambulando pela rua. E o constante cheiro de carne apodrecendo. E agora, pela altura em que estavam não havia sons nem cheiro ruim. Maravilhada Jill respirou fundo, apreciando a tranqüilidade e o ar fresco.

Esticando-se preguiçosamente JiIl deitou-se no concreto frio, apoiando a cabeça nos braços dobrados ficou a observar as estrelas.

O olhar de Argol acabou por convergir para a silhueta de Jill. Seus belos contornos femininos lhe pareceram excepcionalmente bonitos e atraentes sob a meia luz do luar. Seus desejos se acenderam todos de uma vez, percorreram seu sangue com a fúria e velocidade de um veneno em suas veias. Um veneno, estimulante, inflamável.

As palavras, àquela altura, se faziam desnecessárias. Os desejos sublimavam pelos poros, criando com pequenos gestos, com olhares e insinuações uma linguagem clara para os dois. E a primeira resposta, inflamada, veio a seguir. Um quente beijo uniu os corpos, esquentando o concreto frio ao relento.

Os corpos uniram-se com tamanho desejo que pareciam um só. Queriam ser um só. Tocavam-se afoitos, excitados. Ofegavam. Sentiam o cheiro de suor carregado de emoções, sensações. Livram-se das roupas sem que o sereno os incomodasse. A contrário, o vento a soprar aplacava o explosivo calor dos amantes.

E à luz da lua se provaram. Possuíram um ao outro sem remorsos o arrependimentos. Apenas obedeceram a seus desejos, seguiram seus impulsos. Pois ali podiam segui-los sem medo. Confiavam um no outro e tinham certeza do que queriam.

E, iluminados pela lua, tendo como espectadoras as estrelas, tombaram exauridos. Abraçados, suados, trocaram carícias suaves enquanto, satisfeitos,contemplavam o céu.

Xx

Juli observava Carlos e Milena brincarem de correr no gramado do 75. Já havia servido o lanche na mesa e esperava pelos dois assistindo à brincadeira de crianças.

Depois de pôr um pouco de gelo na cabeça Carlos logo saiu correndo atrás de Milena que, se divertindo, entrou na brincadeira também. Juli sorrindo apenas observava.

Ouviu um ruído. Algo caíra na cozinha, aos fundos da cafeteria. A cientistas, estranhando, resolveu ir verificar. Com passos cautelosos foi até lá.

- Quem está aí?

Ao chegar à cozinha tapou a própria boca, prendendo um grito de susto. Todos os armários estavam abertos e revirados. Percebeu que assim que entrou a porta dos fundos foi fechada. Correu sem hesitar para os fundos.

A porta dava para um corredor de serviço. Longo e iluminado por lâmpadas frias terminava em um elevador, cujas portas ainda se fechavam quando Juli o percebeu. Havia alguém lá dentro. Não teve tempo de reconhecer, mas teve certeza de ter visto, mesmo de longe, alguém dentro do elevador.

Espichou-se para dentro da cafeteria novamente. Carlos e Milena continuavam no pátio lá fora. Resolveu ir verificar.

Com passos rápidos atravessou o corredor até sua extremidade, o elevador. As luzes sobre ele indicavam que havia parado no andar 79. Apertou o botão para chamá-lo.

Pensou em voltar, pedir ajuda. Mas não poderia haver nada de mais. Os últimos dez andares estavam isolados. Não podia ser um zumbi. Não haveria problemas.

E pensando assim entrou no elevador e apertou o botão para o 79º andar.

Subiu acreditando que realmente não havia perigo.

Grande engano, Juliane.

_Continua..._

**Palavra do Autor**

_"Mais uma pequena demora, mas enfim um novo capítulo. No próximo teremos algumas surpresas bacanas, não percam! Abraços e comentem!" Pinguim.Aquariano_


	10. Revelações

CAPITULO 9

Revelação

Carlos atravessara a porta da cafeteria ainda rindo com Milena. Pararam de súbito ao constatar que Juli não estava lá. Um pressentimento ruim acometeu os dois simultaneamente, que trocaram olhares assustados.

- Tia...? – chamou a menina.

- Espere aqui Milena... – recomendou Carlos.

Com a mão no coldre da pistola foi cauteloso até a cozinha. Pé ante pé.

E sobressaltou-se aterrorizado ao ver todos os armários revirados. Imediatamente os piores pensamentos vieram-lhe à mente.

- Milena! Volte para o 80! Agora! – gritou ele sacando sua pistola.

A menina deu um grito agudo e correu em direção aos elevadores.

Carlos abriu a porta de serviço com um chute e saiu para o corredor com a arma apontada para o vazio. Analisou o espaço, procurando alguma marca de sangue, pegadas ou qualquer coisa que denunciasse a presença de mais alguém ali. Nada.

Correu até os dois elevadores no final do corredor. Admirado, ficou por um momento a observar o painel indicando o número 79, o andar em que Juli parou.

Milena esperava ansiosa pelo outro elevador, no pátio arborizado do andar 75. Olhava para trás inquieta. apreensiva pressionava o botão repetidas vezes, esperando que isso fizesse o aparelho vir mais depressa. Quando as portas se abriram ela saltou para dentro. E gritou amedrontada ao chocar-se com corpos. Mas logo se acalmou.

- Acalme-se! O que aconteceu? – Indagou Jill abaixando-se.

No elevador que chegou estavam Jill, Niklos e Argol. Todos armados.

O casal havia encontrado o grego quando voltavam do terraço. Ele revirava o quarto atrás de um rádio, em, no entanto, encontrar um. Tão logo souberam do que aconteceu desceram todos para o 75, desistindo de achar o rádio.

- Onde está sua tia?

- Não sei... – respondeu a menina com voz chorosa – O Carlos foi atrás dela, pediu para eu correr... Me ajudem, o que está acontecendo? – A menina não mais conteve as lágrimas e chorou abraçada à Jill.

Os três entreolharam-se pesarosos. Não podiam contar o que acontecera.

O fato é que Niklos voltara à sala de vigilância e voltou a procurar o fantasma, desta gravando para mostrar depois à Jill e Argol. Ele acompanhara os passos de Juli e do fantasma. Ela perseguira o indivíduo até o andar 79, correra atrás dele até que o ponto do fantasma simplesmente desapareceu do mapa. E em seguida Juli desapareceu também.

Xx

Momentos antes dos últimos acontecimentos:

- Pare! Quem é você? – gritava Juli para o vulto que perseguia.

Ficara tão excitada em encontrar mais alguém no prédio que não percebia que se ia embrenhando nos corredores do andar 79. Eram todos iguais, brancos, cheios de portas de escritórios e se fundiam em rótulas e inúmeras esquinas idênticas. Juli não percebia que a cada passo perdia-se em um labirinto de escritórios.

Na verdade ainda não vira de fato quem ela perseguia. O máximo que conseguiu foi vê-lo de costas, por alguns instantes antes que ele virasse novamente em outro corredor. Mas, persistente, ela engajava-se na perseguição.

Ao virar uma nova esquina parou estarrecida. Um longo corredor sem saída. Ao final dele uma única porta de madeira, folha dupla, acabara de fechar-se. Aproximando-se com cautela chegou até lá. Ergueu a cabeça e com espanto vislumbrou a placa que dava nome ao escritório. Teve que tapar a boca para segurar um grito. A simples leitura do nome lhe provocara arrepios.

"Argand I. Mensk – Diretor"

Xx

- E agora, para onde? – indagou Argol.

Após o elevador do andar 79 seguia-se uma pequena recepção. Logo adiante surgiam inúmeros corredores entrecruzando-se em todas as direções formando um verdadeiro labirinto.

Niklos coçou a cabeça por um instante, pensativo.

- Hum... Estamos nos elevadores de serviço, certo? Então o escritório que ela entrou está a leste daqui.

- Vocês viram para onde minha tia foi? – questionou Milena.

- Espere um pouco, fique comigo que vai dar tudo certo. – disse Jill trazendo a menina para perto de si.

Argol examinava algumas placas indicativas dos caminhos dos corredores. Confuso, acabou por desistir de tentar entender aquele monte de siglas. Parecia proposital que as indicações fizessem sentido apenas para os funcionários daquele departamento.

- Temos que seguir para leste certo? – obtendo a confirmação do grego, Argol pediu que todos se afastassem por um momento.

Em silêncio concentrou-se, fazendo surgir em torno de seu corpo uma aura arroxeada que iluminou o local.

Todos olharam admirados.

- É... Cosmo! – exclamou Niklos.

Estalou os dedos e o pescoço. Em seguida saltou contra uma parede e, com apenas um golpe de punho, a atravessou. Não restaram sequer escombros sobre o chão, a parede fora pulverizada, jogando para frente uma espessa nuvem de poeira de gesso e concreto. A parede, antes absolutamente inteiriça e sólida, possuía agora uma enorme abertura de quase três metros de altura por dois de largura.

Argol atravessou primeiro para o escritório que se abriu, convidando os demais.

- Vamos?

Jill, Niklos e Milena ficaram boquiabertos a observar com admiração com tamanho poder. Mas, como na demonstração anterior de Argol acabaram por se convencer. Depois dos acontecimentos nas últimas horas suas mentes passaram a ser mais toleráveis em relação a eventos fantásticos. Com mortos voltando à vida como canibais selvagens, qualquer se tornaria suscetível a crer no que mais lhe fosse mostrado de inimaginável.

Ao invés de susto, passaram então a admiração. E valendo-se do poder do cavaleiro, seguiram em frente, atravessando todo o andar, sempre para leste.

Xx

Momentos antes dos últimos acontecimentos:

Ela própria não sabia explicar o porquê daquele nome lhe causar tanto arrepio. Sabia que era um homem obstinado pelo seu trabalho, sem escrúpulos, capaz de qualquer coisa por suas pesquisas. Mas mesmo assim jamais o vira. Não o conhecia pessoalmente, e sendo assim não havia motivo para temê-lo.

Mas ela temia.

Em seu íntimo tinha a desconfiança de que Argand teria liberado o vírus propositalmente. Pensando desta forma acabou por relacionar a ele a imagem de louco, assassino. Afinal este cientista louco era o responsável por todo aquele pesadelo.

Tão logo se viu tomada por tais pensamentos, Juliane logo tratou de afastá-los. Era uma cientista também, devia pensar com a razão. Por que haveria Argand de liberar um vírus tão mortal como o T-Medusa?

Percebeu então que criara um certo misticismo em torno da figura de Argand. Ele não era mais do que um cientista, pelo que soube viciado em trabalho e obstinado. Típico de pesquisadores que trabalham para grandes corporações. O que havia de errado em entrar em sua sala? Mesmo por que Argand devia estar no laboratório quando da liberação do vírus, e a esta hora já deve estar apodrecendo. Muito provavelmente algum funcionário assustado refugiara-se nesse escritório. Não seria nada demais.

Convencida de que não haveria problemas, pousou a mão sobre a gelada maçaneta e a girou. A porta de madeira abriu-se suavemente e Juliane deslizou para dentro. Neste momento o ponto que a representava, no mapa dos sensores de movimento, desapareceu.

Xx

- Merda! – gritou Carlos.

Era a terceira vez que passava pela "sala de reuniões 3".

- Este lugar é um labirinto! – exclamou sozinho.

Assim que chegara ao andar correu atrás de Juli, seguindo sua voz. Mas não encontrou ninguém. Em determinado momento a voz ficara tão distante que não pôde mais saber de onde vinha. Agora se via perdido em um emaranhado de corredores iguais. E sempre topando com a maldita "sala de reuniões 3".

Andava a esmo pelos corredores, apressado cruzava-os correndo até achar uma placa indicativa. Gastava algum tempo tentando decifrar as siglas e logo desistia. Voltava então a correr.

Cansado deixou-se escorar em uma parede e caiu sentado no chão.

Alisava os cabelos de forma aflita. Sua mente fervilhava tentando entender o que se passava. Desesperado buscava uma solução. E sua maior preocupação não era consigo mesmo. Era com Juliane. Por que ela saiu da cafeteria? Teriam levado ela? Atrás de quem ela corria? Perguntas para as quais não tinha resposta. E não havia nada no mundo que pudesse incomodá-lo mais do que sua incapacidade frente a uma situação. Tinha uma função, que por força das circunstâncias trouxe para si, que era a de proteger os civis. E nem isso conseguia fazer. Cada vez mais se sentia incapacitado. E uma agonia cada vez maior lhe acometia.

Foi então que notou.

O corredor em que se deixara cair era um pouco diferente. Não havia nenhuma câmera voltada diretamente para ele. Não haviam outras salas, além da última, ao final. Desconfiado de algo, levantou-se. Com cautela foi-se aproximando da sala ao fundo.

Foi então que sentiu a espinha gelar. Lera o nome a quem pertencia a sala.

"Argand I. Menski"

Um simples nome, porém um temor inexplicável estava atrelado a ele.

Empunhou a HK. Foi quando ouviu o grito. Disparou a correr e arrebentou a porta com um chute.

Xx

Momentos antes dos últimos acontecimentos:

Um carpete vermelho cobria todo o chão do luxuoso escritório. Móveis de mogno e pinturas finas decoravam o amplo lugar. Ao fundo erguia-se um pequeno patamar, e sobre ele estava uma comprida escrivaninha e uma poltrona estofada voltados de costas para uma enorme janela de vidro.

O céu tingia-se de um azul escuro, dando os primeiros sinais de claridade, ofuscando as estrelas.

Sobre a escrivaninha uma pequena placa indicava: "Dr. Argand Menski"

Os olhos examinadores da cientista correram por todo o lugar, captando seus detalhes e tirando suas impressões.

Intrigada com alguns objetos sobre a mesa, aproximou-se para examiná-los.

Haviam alguns papéis espalhados e migalhas de comida espalhadas. Um aparelho de rádio transmissão fora montado, mas seu alto-falante apenas chiava estática.

Distraída acabou por assustar-se ao pisar em algo. Verificou que era um pequeno frasco de vidro, pouco maior que um tubo de ensaio. Estava quebrado. Acabou por achar uma maleta preta sobre a mesa. Abriu-a. Estava cheia de seringas e frascos rotulados, contendo substâncias coloridas, presos a presilhas bem fixadas no interior da maleta. Retirou um dos fracos com cuidado e o examinou.

-Santo Deus! – exclamou aterrorizada, jogando abruptamente o frasco sobre a mesa.

Tamanho susto deu-se ao ler o rótulo: "T-Medusa – Vírus ativo".

Ouviu então uma voz grave vindo de um aposento contíguo que acabara de se abrir. Dele veio em sua direção um homem. Tapando a boca com a mão, Juliane segurou um berro de pavor.

- Sabe, Juliane – dizia o homem, indiferente ao terror nos olhos da mulher – os cientistas têm uma particularidade. A curiosidade, a necessidade de obter respostas, desvendar mistérios. Isso é bom, claro, pois promovemos assim o progresso da ciência. Porém, este dom, às vezes, pode se tornar uma maldição.

-...

- Veja só o seu caso: Está aí, encolhida, pálida, amedrontada. Talvez achando que vá morrer, pois de fato vai – neste momento o homem sacou uma pistola preta e do bolso interno de seu paletó tirou um pente de balas, acoplando-o em seguida à arma. – Agora se pergunte: não teria sido melhor ter ficado quieta na cafeteria!

- Eu... eu não entendo... Como...? Como pode...? – balbuciava ela.

O homem mantinha-se indiferente. Por vezes parecia até mesmo se divertir com o temor da mulher.

- Não tente entender, Juliane. Acredite, você já sabe demais...

- ...

A arma apontou para a cabeça da cientista. Seu corpo estava enrijecido, paralisado enquanto sua mente se torcia em pensamentos confusos. Nenhuma lógica podia ser aplicada ali. E logo ela, uma mulher absolutamente lógica, se viu sem resposta nenhuma, por conseguinte sem nenhuma reação também. Naquele momento se entregara.

O homem sentia a cólera correr-lhe pelas veias. A indignação e a revolta lhe consumiam. Indignação pelo desprezo dos outros para com os verdadeiros homens de valor. Revolta por não ter conseguido se livrar ainda deste inferno, de ver seu plano fracassando cada vez mais. Revolta e desprezo pela frieza humana, capaz de abandonar alguém à própria sorte com criaturas canibais.

Dizimara uma cidade inteira. Tornou-se culpado por milhares de mortes. Por dar às pessoas destinos piores que a morte. A culpa também lhe consumia. Mas diante de tantos pecados seria irrelevante mais um.

Achou que, por já ter sido carrasco de tantos, era indiferente mais uma morte. A mente fria, calculista e cientifica de Argand Izael Menski julgou por necessária a morte de Juliane.

A mão trêmula hesitou.

Um grito agudo.

Três tiros e um silêncio momentâneo...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Palavras do autor:**_ Espero que tenha conseguid passar um pouco de suspense neste capitulo. Surpresos com algumas revelações? Espero que sim, minha intenção foi essa uheuheue Não se preocupem que nada ficará sem resposta! Abraços! Comentem!_ Pinguim.Aquariano 


	11. Complicações

CAPITULO 10

Complicações

O carpete luxuoso do escritório de Argand manchou-se de sangue. Com o seu próprio.

A pequena pistola preta voou de sua mão e com um estrondo seco atingiu a janela. As balas atingiram ainda sua maleta sobre a mesa, jogando-a junto com os inúmeros frascos ao chão.

Juliane deixara escapar um grito agudo de susto. Após um silêncio momentâneo, um grito de dor de Argand e em seguida o chamado de Carlos:

- Juliane!

O soldado atravessara a porta do escritório e disparara três tiros de sua HK, acertando a mão de Argand e jogando sua arma longe. Porém, antes que Carlos pudesse se aproximar da cientista, o outro homem já saltara sobre ela e a imobilizara.

- Afaste-se! – berrou ele.

- Mas o quê...? – indagou Carlos sem entender por que o homem a ameaçava com um frasco contendo um líquido vermelho rotulado.

- É o vírus, Carlos! Afaste-se! – gritou Juliane.

- Ah merda! Não estou entendendo mais nada! – exclamou Carlos – Izael, você devia estar morto! E o que está fazendo na sala de Argand? E ainda por cima com amostras do vírus?

- Idiota! – berrou Izael ao constatar vários dos frascos que carregava na maleta estilhaçados e seus conteúdos encharcando o carpete – Tem idéia do que acabou de fazer?

- Nenhuma. Mas sei bem o que vou fazer se não soltá-la!

- Ah, claro, e se por um acaso eu aplicar o vírus nela?

- Estouro seus miolos!

- E vai deixar a ruivinha que tanto gosta virar um daqueles demônios? É, por que você acabou de destruir os soros que eu carregava na maleta, seu ignorante!

-...

Carlos permaneceu em silêncio, trêmulo, apontando a arma para Izael. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo viu-se intimidado pelo inimigo, colocado em uma situação da qual não pudesse sair.

Izael bufava de raiva enquanto coçava as têmporas, inconformado com a situação e tentando achar uma saída. Por fim não viu outra escolha. Pressionou a agulha contra o pescoço de Juliane.

- Quer saber? Já está tudo ferrado mesmo... Que morram vocês dois! – e então fez a agulha transpassar a pele e ejetar seu conteúdo na circulação sanguínea da mulher.

Retirando a seringa empurrou a cientista, que gritava apavorada ao sentir a perfuração no pescoço.

- Não! Maldito! – o soldado veio imediatamente ao socorro, aparando-a.

Juliane chorava em desespero pressionando o pescoço. Carlos a tinha nos braços, mas parecia mais desesperado que ela. Estavam ambos sem reação, aterrorizados. E absolutamente vulneráveis.

Com relativa frieza Izael foi para trás de sua escrivaninha, buscar a arma que perdera. A mão ainda sangrava bastante, mas com tamanha tensão sequer sentia dor. Empunhou a pistola e apontou para o casal abraçado e às lágrimas.

Olhou-os por um momento. Não se comoveu. Sem hesitação apertou o gatilho.

Mas apenas apertou-o. Não chegou a pressioná-lo até o final. Antes disso um brilho ofuscante atravessou a sala e como um raio o acertou em cheio no peito. Seu corpo se projetou alguns metros para trás, atingiu a enorme janela de vidro e caiu semi consciente.

Xx

A visão estava embaçada e completamente turva. Os sons pareciam distantes e distorcidos. O equilíbrio afetado fazia seu corpo pender para um lado para o outro. Sentiu um pesado tapa no rosto. E rapidamente seus sentidos retornaram e a consciência despertou por completo.

- Argh... O que me atingiu? – resmungou Izael levantando-se com certa dificuldade.

À sua frente estavam Argol, Jill e Niklos, apontando a metralhadora que Carlos portava. Este último agora revirava os frascos de vidro quebrados e atirados ao chão, tentando em vão entender os códigos e siglas dos rótulos.

- Queremos respostas! – impôs Argol.

- Hmm... Tenho opção? – indagou sarcástico.

- Não. – ignorando os gracejos impróprios de Izael, Argol prosseguiu, veemente – Com o que contaminou Juli? Há um antídoto?

- Ah, como vocês me atrapalham a vida! É T-Medusa! Quanto tempo já se passou? Em quinze ou vinte minutos a ruivinha vai virar mais uma daquelas coisas medonhas que querem arrancar pedaços da gente!

Juliane estava sentada em um sofá, um pouco afastada, abraçada à Milena fuzilava Izael com os olhos inchados de choro.

- Não vão dar um tiro nela?

- Vou dar um tiro em você se não contar tudo! – berrou Niklos apontando a arma para a cabeça do homem.

- Vai em frente. Já ferraram com tudo! O brutamontes ali – se referiu a Carlos – destruiu minhas amostras! O soro que mata o T-medusa era um daqueles frascos!

- Qual deles? – indagou Carlos – Restaram alguns inteiros...

- É um azul. Não estou vendo nenhum inteiro.

- Azul... Não sobrou nenhum azul! – exclamou Carlos – Tem dois verdes e um vermelho!

- O vermelho é o T-medusa. Se não se importa em me devolver... Vou desenvolver mais soro apartir desta amostra do vírus quando sair desta cidade infernal!

- Ei! Pode fazer mais soro? – indagou Argol.

- Está de brincadeira! – respondeu Izael grosseiro – Se tivesse um laboratório de última geração, todos os reagente protéicos caríssimos, uma hiper-centrífuga e um espectômetro de massa... Sim, eu faria.

- E onde consegue fazer isso?

- Nos laboratórios da Umbrella. O mais próximo está em Amsterdan!

Seguiu-se um mórbido e rápido silêncio.

Em seguida um grito de fúria.

- Maldito! – Carlos pulou para cima de Izael, agarrando-lhe o pescoço e acertando-lhe um murro.

Imediatamente os outros vieram acudir. Por mais que os outros tentassem, somente Argol conseguiu segurar Carlos e afastá-lo de Izael.

- Me solte! – debatia-se Carlos.

- Acalme-se! – gritou Argol sacudindo o soldado enfurecido – Eu vou dar um jeito! Confie em mim!

Depois de alguma insistência Carlos acabou por se aquietar, porém afastou-se do grupo, indo para perto de Juli.

Izael sentou-se em uma das poltronas, limpando o sangue da boca com um lenço.

- Escute bem... – começou Argol – A esta altura não sei nem mais quem é você, ou se foi acidente ou não o contágio pelo vírus. Mas agora o que mais me importa é conseguir um antídoto! E você vai me dizer como...

- Já te falei, árabe! Não há antídoto! Os que haviam Carlos quebrou quando atirou em mim!

- E os frascos verdes?

- Ah... São emulsões de imunoglobulinas... Hã... – parou um instante para buscar palavras com as quais pudesse se explicar – São soros com anticorpos específicos que inutilizam o sítio de ativação do T-Medusa. Em suma, eles impedem que o vírus haja.

- E isso não pode ser usado como cura?

- Não. Apenas como retardante do efeito do vírus. Enquanto os anticorpos estiverem no organismo, o vírus não pode agir. Acontece que estas proteínas contêm alguns derivados de amônia, que o organismo humano identifica como tóxico e o decompõe. Ou seja, este soro possui um efeito limitado. Os anticorpos atuam no organismo por cerca de doze horas apenas. Depois disso o vírus volta a agir.

- Então há uma chance! – exlcamou Jill – Podemos aplicar em Juli este retardante e teríamos doze horas para encontrar o soro!

- Gracinha, não ouviu o que eu disse? – respondeu Izael – Só posso manipular mais doses do soro em Amsterdan! Nunca chegaremos a tempo!

- Tem que haver outro meio! – exclamou Argol.

- E há! – gritou Milena, até então em silêncio.

Todos os olhares convergiram para a garota. Com passos firmes e uma expressão carregada, se aproximou de Izael. O homem a olhava com menosprezo, subestimando a capacidade da menina.

- Há? E qual é, pequena cientista?

- Não sei... Mas você sabe! – proferiu ela em tom acusador.

- Do que está falando, Milena? – perguntou Jill.

- Eu sei que ele sabe como conseguir o antídoto! Só que ele não quer contar!

- Ah... Então agora acha que estou escondendo o jogo, mocinha? Pois bem, digamos que eu tenha um antídoto, como vai me obrigar a mostrá-lo?

- Te dando um bom motivo para isso!

- Como é?

Rápida e precisa como uma bala, Milena agarrou a seringa de vidro vermelha sobre a escrivaninha. Ato contínuo, cravou a agulha com toda a força no pescoço de Izael e empurrou o êmbolo até onde conseguiu.

Tão logo percebeu a agressão, o homem saltou da poltrona, urrando de desespero. Retirou a agulha do pescoço e contemplou assombrado o frasco pela metade. Agora ele estava infectado, de novo. E desta vez não havia soro.

- Argh! Desgraçada! – berrou ele.

Com toda a força atirou o frasco de vidro sobre a menina que, por sua vez, em ato reflexo, protegeu o rosto com os braços. O frasco atingiu a pele nua da garota e a cortou. À seu sangue misturou-se a solução de T-Medusa.

Por um instante, Argol sentiu o sangue gelar e suas esperanças sumirem todas de uma vez. Abaixou a cabeça suspirou pesaroso. A situação complicava-se cada vez mais.

E mais uma vez o cavaleiro se viu sem saber o que fazer.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Palavras do Autor: **"Eis mais um capitulo! Gosto de complicar as coisas né? Mas não se preocupem, respostas virão... Espero que gostem! Se puderem deixar um recado no livro de visitas, ou um review, para eu saber oq estão achando da fic. Afinal, escrevo pra vocês! Abraços!" _Pinguim.Aquariano_


	12. Assustadora verdade

CAPITULO 11

Assustadora verdade

- O retardante! – gritou Izael assim que se dera conta de que havia sido infectado.

Atirou-se sobre a mesa, afim de alcançar os frascos verdes. Mas antes que pudesse tocá-los, Argol, em um movimento tão rápido que mal pôde ser visto pelos demais, apanhou os recipientes.

- Primeiro vai me dar algumas respostas!

- Não! Não há tempo! Preciso aplicar! Agora! – berrava ele nitidamente desesperado.

- Acalme-se. – o cavaleiro empurrou o homem na poltrona, em seguida passou o vidro a Carlos. – Qual a dose? – perguntou novamente à Izael.

- 15ml é o suficiente. Aplique 20ml por garantia.

- Se aumentar a dose o efeito não se prolonga?

- Não. Claro que não. Eu disse que o próprio organismo decompõe a droga. 15ml são suficientes para bloquear todos os sítios de ativação do T-Medusa. Pode aplicar mais, porém será desperdício. Em doze horas o efeito passa, qualquer que seja a quantidade.

- Aplique em Juli e em Milena. – pediu o cavaleiro a Carlos.

- Ei! – gritou Izael, levantando-se.

- Opa! Quietinho aí! – Niklos apontou a arma para o homem, fazendo-o sentar novamente.

- Também preciso da droga!

- Como eu disse: Precisamos de algumas respostas. Coopere e eu te darei o retardante. – Impôs Argol.

Bufando de raiva o homem acabou por aceitar. Olhara aflito o relógio, passaram-se três minutos desde a infecção. Tinha cerca de dez minutos até o vírus fazer seu efeito.

- Vamos logo! Que quer saber?

- Comece pelo seu nome. Quem, na verdade, é você?

- Meu nome é Argand Izael Menski. O cara malvado da história! – respondeu, com extremo sarcasmo.

- É você o cientista que criou esse maldito vírus?

- Maldito para os ignorantes... O T-Medusa é a criação máxima da biotecnologia! Será que não consegue enxergar, árabe? Um vírus capaz de reanimar e maximizar o potencial de células mortas. Claro, no estado atual o vírus representa mais perigo do que poderes benéficos. Mas se for desenvolvido uma pesquisa bem coordenada poderemos obter tratamentos magníficos! Praticamente todas as doenças poderiam ser curadas. Basta o tratamento certo e supervisionado.

- E foi aplicando amostras do vírus em si mesmo que conseguiu sobreviver ao ataque dos zumbis?

- Hunf... Depois que me deixaram para trás em um elevador infestado daquelas criaturas? Sim! Tinha na minha maleta uma pistola e munições. Matei as criaturas que pude. Mas ainda assim fui mordido inúmeras vezes até chegar a meu escritório. Aqui fiz algumas dosagens balanceadas entre amostras do vírus e o soro retardante, até que meus ferimentos cicatrizassem. Apliquei então em mim mesmo uma dose do antídoto.

- E pelo visto esse antídoto não funciona como vacina. É preciso que se aplique novamente o antídoto se for infectado novamente, certo?

- Exato!

- Certo... Agora, como o vírus foi liberado?

-...

Izael baixou a cabeça e coçou pesaroso as têmporas.

- Argand, responda!

- Eu... Eu libertei o vírus propositalmente.

Olhares furiosos de todos os presentes voltaram-se ao mesmo instante para o homem cabisbaixo.

- Por que fez isso, maldito?

-Tem idéia de quantas pessoas matou?

- Louco! – explodiram todos ao mesmo tempo.

As vozes se elevaram com veemência e agressões surgiram de todos contra Argand, que mantinha-se em silêncio. Argol insistiu para que fizessem silêncio, e quando conseguiu prosseguiu com a pergunta que todos se faziam:

- Por que fez isso?

- É difícil explicar... – suspirou fundo.

- Tente. Estou lhe dando a chance de se defender.

- Dr. Edward Armein me sabotou. Ele roubou os relatórios que fiz para enviar à diretoria da Umbrella sobre os processos de teste do vírus. Modificou os experimentos que propunha e adicionou erros grotescos. Em conseqüência disso os diretores me retiraram o poder sobre a condução dos testes e o passou à Edward Armein e sua equipe.

- E então jogou o vírus para matá-lo?

- Será que posso eu mesmo terminar? Não sou assassino!

- Continue...

- Pois bem... Depois que me retiraram o controle sobre as pesquisas, pedi um afastamento. Comprei passagens para Holanda, onde passaria algum tempo em Amsterdan. Mas antes disso... Deu-me um acesso de raiva e resolvi devolver à Edward na mesma moeda: sabotagem. No dia em que iria viajar, bem cedo, fui à Colméia e roubei amostras do vírus. Porém, quebrei um dos frascos sobre a bancada do laboratório e saí imediatamente, trancando-o. Meu plano era que a Rainha Vermelha detectasse o vapor emanado da solução virulenta antes que Armein chegasse, isolasse o laboratório e desse o alerta. Armein seria acusado de negligência e os diretores seriam obrigados a me chamar de volta. Tudo terminaria bem e sem nenhuma morte! Na pior das hipóteses, apenas Armein morreria, acreditem, o mundo seria melhor sem um homem como aquele!

- Mas não foi o que aconteceu...?

- Não. O sistema de detectores químicos da Rainha estava em reparos naquela manhã. Não tinha como eu saber... Armein chegou, ligou o sistema de ventilação e espalhou o vírus por toda a Colméia. Quando os detectores químicos da Rainha voltaram a funcionar já era tarde demais. Todos estavam contaminados e ela ativou o modo de segurança, trancando e isolando toda a Colméia.

- Você matou todas aquelas pessoas... – disse Juli com ira nas palavras.

- Sim, é verdade. Fui responsável pelas mortes de todos os cientistas e de toda cidade de Colosso. Não me eximo dos meus erros... Porém, os danos poderiam ser menores se não fosse a ignorância da Z.E.U.S.. O sinal de alerta foi enviado para eles e para equipe americana S.T.A.R.S., pois em seu banco de dados constava que o laboratório em Rancoon passara por uma situação parecida algumas horas antes.

- Nós recebemos o sinal e viemos imediatamente – disse Jill.

- Mas não adiantou muito. Os ignorantes da Z.E.U.S. forçaram a abertura da Colméia, foram contaminados e trouxeram o vírus para a superfície. Antes do final do dia a cidade estava em uma epidemia descontrolada. As autoridades não sabiam o que fazer. Fecharam-se portos e aeroportos. E eu acabei por ficar preso aqui. Preso no inferno que eu mesmo, embora que acidentalmente, criei...

- Acidentalmente? – protestou Juli, levantando-se – Você é um assassino! Louco! Monstro!

Carlos tentou acalmar os nervos exaltados da cientista. A mulher parecia ferver em revolta e indignação, e ainda que segurada por Carlos continuou a agredi-lo com palavras, ao passo que ele não se mostrou alterado, respondendo apenas:

- Sou culpado mesmo. Mas o fato de você enfatizar isso não nos leva a nada. Além do mais você e a garotinha estão contaminadas. E sou eu quem pode conseguir o soro, não se esqueça...

- ... – Juliane calou-se.

- Portanto controle seus nervos...

Um silêncio desconfortável seguiu-se a seguir, logo quebrado pelas palavras de Argol.

- E o soro? Onde está?

Argand puxou a manga da camisa, olhando o relógio. Em seguida voltou-se para o cavaleiro.

- Já fiz minha parte. Tenho menos de cinco minutos. Me dêem o retardante e continuo a falar.

Xx

Cumprindo sua palavra, Argol entregou o frasco a Argand.

O homem fez questão de aplicar ele mesmo a injeção. Garroteou o braço com a gravata e injetou 20 mililitros do soro retardante. Muito mais tranqüilo agora, deixou-se escorregar na poltrona respirando aliviado.

- Agora nos dê o antídoto! – exigiu Carlos, aproximando-se do cientista.

- Não tenho o antídoto!

Os olhares de todos na sala voltaram-se abismados para o homem atirado despretensiosamente na poltrona. Suas palavras foram ditas com tanta naturalidade que ao primeiro momento lhes pareceu que Argand tirava sarro de todos os demais.

- Como é que é?! – Carlos avançou contra o homem, segurou-o em pé pelo colarinho enquanto o sacudia violentamente. – Está de brincadeira? Você disse que daria o antídoto!

Argand apenas exibia um sorriso cínico no rosto. Perdendo a cabeça o soldado apontou o cano de sua arma para a cabeça do cientista, ameaçando atirar.

- Vamos ver se vai achar graça quando enfiar uma bala na sua cabeça, maldito!

Em seguida Argand, respondendo à ameaça, segurou o cano da arma e o encostou à sua própria testa.

- Pois então seja homem e atire! Mas lembre-se de guardar munição, por que mais cedo ou mais tarde vai precisar enfiar uma bala em cada uma das mocinhas! Se quiser salvá-las é melhor travar essa arma e se acalmar, grandalhão!

- ...

Carlos bufava de raiva. Tudo o que mais queria era pressionar o gatilho e ver o desgraçado morto. Mas sabia que não podia fazer isso, pois Argand estava certo. Então abaixou a arma e soltou o cientista.

- Argand, somos homens e estabelecemos um trato. Não se esqueça que você também foi contaminado, e quando o efeito do retardante passar você também vai se tornar uma daquelas coisas.

- O problema de vocês é que são estourados demais... – começou a falar enquanto ajeitava sua camisa desalinhada – Eu vou arrumar o antídoto. Mas só vou fazer isso por que aquela pentelhazinha me contaminou! Enfim... já que terei que extrair uma dose, arrumo para as duas também. Só que em momento algum disse que tinha o antídoto comigo. As únicas doses que carregava usei em mim mesmo e as que sobraram foram destruídas.

- E como vai arrumar o soro?

- Vou fazer mais...

Juli explodiu do sofá em que estava e avançou contra Argand tão logo ouvira as palavras dele. Jill saltou na frente, contendo-a.

- Ele está mentindo! Mentiroso! Desgraçado! – gritava Juli tentando tocar o cientista, e só não o fazia pois Jill a segurava.

- Por que diz isso Juliane? – perguntou Jill.

- Eu sou cientista! Não se faz um soro com produtos de limpeza. Ainda mais um antídoto para vírus artificial. Precisa-se de um laboratório de última geração, equipamentos sofisticados e reagente caros!

Os olhares convergiram para Argand, que coçava as têmporas, mostrando-se cansado de não conseguir falar até o final.

- Bando de ignorantes... – bufou para sim mesmo balançando a cabeça.

- Aonde encontramos um laboratório como esse, Juliane? – indagou Jill.

- Acho que o mais próximo laboratório da Umbrella com um instituto de virologia está em Amsterdan.

Jill virou-se para Argol nitidamente preocupada.

- Temos tempo para ir até Amsterdan?

- Não, não temos! – o cavaleiro voltou-se para o cientista – Como você pretender sintetizar mais soro antes do final do efeito do retardante? Não podemos chegar a Amsterdan!

Argand pediu silêncio por um instante, e assim que o burburinho se dissipou, começou a falar.

- Eu sequer mencionei o laboratório de Amsterdan. Só vou para lá quando essa loucura toda terminar... Vou fazer o soro aqui mesmo...

Seguiu-se um mórbido silêncio. A terrível desconfiança de todos veio a se confirmar instantes a seguir.

- Senhores... Vamos ter que descer à Colméia se quiserem viver...

E não houve um dos presentes sequer que não sentisse o coração acelerar e um gelado arrepio descer pela espinha.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Palavras do Autor**: A tal das doze horas persegue qualquer cavaleiro ein! uehuehueuhue! Agora a gente entra em uma nova e última fase do fic, a incurssão à Colméia e logo depois o derradeiro fim. Abraços, acompanhem e comentem! _Pinguim.Aquariano_


	13. A Rainha os saúda

CAPITULO 12

A Rainha os saúda.

O elevador descia rápida e vertiginosamente pelo fosse escuro rumo à Colméia. O último lugar que qualquer ali queria estar. Onde tudo começou e onde poderia terminar.

Argol não gostara nada da idéia de levar todos consigo. Se dependesse de sua vontade apenas Argand o acompanharia. Mas não havia tempo, o soro deveria ser ministrado assim que fosse sintetizado. Assim, se fez necessária a presença de Juli e Milena. Niklos, Carlos e Jill insistiram por ir também, e o cavaleiro acabou por se convencer de que não poderia fazer tudo sozinho.

A tarefa parecia simples. O elevador descia direto ao andar 65, uma vez lá deveriam atravessar uma recepção, perfazer cinqüenta metros por um corredor de laboratórios, passar por uma porta de acesso restrito, andar mais cem metros por alguns corredores até o laboratório de Edward. Uma vez lá, esperariam cerca de uma hora até que Argand sintetizasse as doses de soro. Depois que os infectados recebessem o soro poderiam então voltar pelo mesmo caminho até o elevador, e então para a superfície. O trajeto todos não ultrapassava os duzentos metros.

Talvez os sobreviventes apenas sentissem, mas aqueles duzentos metros, infestados de criaturas nem vivas e nem mortas, seria o caminho mais difícil já percorrido por eles.

Havia ainda um outro problema: deveria fazer uma parada no andar 70. Neste andar havia uma pequena base de operações da Z.E.U.S., um centro de comunicações, alojamento para soldados e um depósito de armas. Devido à falta de munição era imprescindível que fossem até lá antes de traçar o caminho até o laboratório.

Como a Colméia é subterrânea, os andares aumentam à medida que se aprofunda no prédio. Era preciso então descer ao andar 70, buscar armamento e munição, para então subir ao andar 65, onde estava o laboratório.

Cada andar é dividido em setores, cerca de três ou quatro por andar. Os setores tinham um formato hexagonal que em conjunto, quando observados pela planta, davam ao centro de pesquisa um formato de colméia, por isso o nome. Os setores são ligados entre si por corredores – alguns deles, devido à extensão, possuíam esteiras rolantes para facilitar o deslocamento –, alguns deles de acesso restrito. A base mencionada da Z.E.U.S. é justamente um setor do andar 70, o último e mais profundo, onde também se encontra a estação do metrô que leva à superfície.

No mainframe da Rainha Vermelha alguns avisos saltavam na tela.

:: Movimento não-autorizado de elevadores DETECTADO ::

:: Presença de corpos homeotérmicos DETECTADO ::

:: Exame de virulência ATIVAR ::

...Processando...

:: Exame de Virulência POSITIVO ::

:: Organismos contaminados: 3 ::

:: Movimento não-autorizado de elevadores INTERROMPIDO ::

Xx

A parada brusca do elevador assustou a todos. As mulheres gritaram e os homens engatilharam suas armas em reflexo.

- O que houve?

- Por que estamos parados? – perguntavam-se.

- Modo de segurança, creio... – disse Argand, olhando curioso em torno.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Argol.

O cientista dirigiu-se a um pequeno visor no painel do elevador. Apertou um botão e chamou:

- Rainha Vermelha, pode me ouvir?

_"Alto e claro Doutor Argand"_ – para a surpresa de todos, uma voz feminina e metalizada respondeu no painel.

- Rainha Vermelha? – perguntou a menina.

- É o computador que toma conta da Colméia. Inteligência Artificial de primeira! – respondeu Argand.

Niklos inflamou-se e disparou a gritar:

- Eu falei para não descermos! Esse computador maluco vai nos matar! Assim como fez com os outros!

Niklos mostrava nitidamente seu descontrole. Estava explodindo em nervos, tornando-se perigoso para sim mesmo e para os demais. Jill percebia que o colega não ia bem. Desde a morte de Pavlos, Niklos não se restabelecera. Ele fora o único que não dormira e o que menos se alimentou. Suas pupilas dilatadas e os olhos injetados denunciavam sua fraqueza e descontrole. Com muito jeito ela o conduziu para o fundo do elevador, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Jill, me escute! Ela matou metade da minha equipe! Vai acabar com nós!

- Acalme-se, vamos tentar dar um jeito.

Enquanto os dois conversavam, Argand lidava com a interface da Rainha no elevador.

-Por que parou o elevador, Rainha?

_"Medidas de segurança, Doutor Argand."_

- Explique.

_"Existem organismos contaminados com T-Medusa no grupo. Porém, existem também organismos saudáveis. Devo proteger os saudáveis da infecção, portanto não posso permitir que desçam à Colméia."_

- Não faz sentido. Os contaminados não acabariam por contagiar os saudáveis?

_"Eis o sentido, Doutor Argand: existem duas alternativas. Se organismos saudáveis eliminarem os doentes e permanecerem saudáveis, levo o elevador de volta à superfície. Se os doentes contaminarem os saudáveis, rompo os cabos de aço e deixo que o elevador caia. Compreendeu, Argand?"_

Fez-se um macabro silêncio diante da lógica bizarra da mente eletrônica. Quebrando o gelo Argol tomou à frente para tentar um novo diálogo.

- Precisamos chegar à Colméia para conseguir um antídoto para os doentes.

_"Não é viável, Indivíduo1. No intento de defender a integridade dos saudáveis não permitirei que o elevador desça."_

- Merda! – explodiu Niklos do fundo – A gente vai atrás do antídoto! Quer que os outros morram?!

_"Individuo2, é melhor que os contaminados morram. O risco é muito alto para que desçam."_

Os nervos começaram a se aflorar e um burburinho se levantava, quando então Argand pediu silêncio.

- Espere! Eu sei como lidar com ela! Quietos!

Quando se fez o silêncio, ele continuou a conversar com a Rainha.

- Também estou contaminado! Preciso fazer o antídoto para mim e os demais. É o único jeito de nos salvar!

_"Errado. Há o modo que sugiro: eliminem os doentes que eu levo os saudáveis à superfície."_

- Não podemos matar os outros!

_"Por quê?"_

-...

- Por que temos sentimentos! – interveio Argol – O que nos diferencia dos computadores e dos outros animais. Lutamos pela sobrevivência em grupo. Somos capazes de dar nossa vida pelo de outro!

_"Não faz sentido, Indivíduo1. Arriscar sua sobrevivência para garantir a de outro organismo. Não é lógico."_

- Claro que não é! O ser humano não é pura lógica! Fazemos o que vale a pena! Não acha que vale a pena salvar a vida de outras pessoas?

_"Não. As variáveis não são favoráveis..."_

- Não pode julgar o que vale a pena ou não! Não pode compreender! Não se trata de variáveis. A lógica não se aplica à vida humana! – gritou Argol.

_"Está errado, Indivíduo1. A lógica pode-se aplicar a todas as coisas. A decisão foi tomada baseada em análise matemática das variáveis do ambiente e da situação. Esta é a melhor opção..."_

- Merda! – Argol socou a parede do elevador, deixando a marca de seu punho no aço.

_"... a menos que a sua prioridade não seja a sobrevivência."_

- Como é? – o cavaleiro voltou-se para a máquina.

_"..."_

- Ela não entendeu o seu "como é" – disse Argand. – Seja específico, assim: Explique Rainha.

_"Tenho por pressuposto que a prioridade de qualquer humano seja a sobrevivência. E baseada neste princípio tomo minhas decisões para garantir a vida. No entanto, não posso ir contra a vontade de um ser humano, pois vocês têm livre arbítrio, eu não o tenho. Se a prioridade de um grupo não é a sobrevivência, atenderei à suas solicitações, visando uma nova prioridade e objetivo. Devo pontuar que nem as solicitações nem a nova prioridade podem ferir nenhuma das três leis."_

- Ela se referiu às três leis da robótica? – perguntou Juli.

- Sim. – confirmou Argand, voltando-se em seguida à Rainha – Pois então que assim seja. Nenhum de nós tem por prioridade nossa própria sobrevivência. Deixe-nos descer à Colméia.

_"Pois não, Doutor Argand"_

E então, bruscamente o elevador começou a se mover.

Xx

A única maneira de contornar a lógica absoluta da Rainha seria aquela. Abdicar da sobrevivência, só assim ela veria viabilidade em descer à Colméia. Os integrantes do grupo a princípio se opuseram à colocação de Argand, afinal, tudo o que mais queriam ali era sobreviver. Mas depois de uma breve explicação sobre a lógica dos cérebros robóticos, acabaram por se convencerem de que era o único jeito. Afinal, àquela altura eles seriam capazes de qualquer coisa para sobreviver, até mesmo fingir que não o são.

A natureza humana chega a ser curiosa. Bem a verdade todos ali já entregaram suas vidas à própria sorte. A situação presente se fazia tão horrenda e absurda, mais próxima de um pesadelo do que da própria realidade, que seja qual for a condição que venha a ser imposta para que sobrevivam, todos aceitariam de pronto. Todos ali já se achavam preparados para morrer, e por pelo menos um instante já pensaram em desistir. Mas se há uma salvação, por que não arriscar? Já não havia muito mais para se perder...

E agora, movidos pelo instinto de sobrevivência, embrenhavam-se no lugar mais infestado de criaturas morto-vivas. A Colméia era o lugar mais perigoso para se estar neste momento em Colosso. E os humanos infectados são os menos perigosos...

Xx

Os tiros zuniam ricocheteando nas paredes metálicas dos estreitos corredores. À frente Argol e Jill abriam caminho, seguidos de perto por Juli e Carlos, que levava Milena no colo, logo atrás vinha Niklos, cobrindo a retaguarda.

Corriam o máximo que podia pelos corredores. Atiravam sem hesitar em qualquer coisa que se movesse. Os zumbis vinham um atrás do outro, incansavelmente, como se surgissem do nada atacava os sobreviventes com fúria animalesca. As últimas munições se iam explodindo cabeças já em decomposição.

- Estamos quase chegando! – gritou Niklos, apontando logo à frente uma porta eletrônica. Sobre ela lia-se em inglês, com uma tradução em grego logo abaixo: " Z.E.U.S. – centro de operações e depósito de armas – ACESSO RESTRITO"

Todo o setor em que estava o centro de operações tinha acesso restrito, e a porta eletrônica ficava logo ao final do corredor que liga este setor aos demais. Apenas membros da Z.E.U.S. e funcionários do setor possuíam um passe que permitia o acesso, por isso Niklos correu à frente e abriu a porta.

Cinco ou seis criaturas vinham correndo no encalço do grupo, que apenas disparava a correr ao longo do corredor vazio. As munições se foram, e agora a única esperança é que não houvesse criaturas no centro de operações. Porém, se enganaram.

Assim que a porta eletrônica se fechou e as criaturas que os perseguiam ficaram para fora, respiraram aliviados. Mas apenas por um instante. Em seguida um gemido gutural ecoou pela recepção e surgiu de uma sala um homem. Rosnava como um animal e avançou com a boca ensangüentada para cima do grupo. Ouviram-se cliques secos das armas: as munições se foram. O homem enlouquecido saltou para cima deles com uma fera dando o bote, mas antes que alcançasse sua presa ouviu-se um estrondo. Fez-se um furo na testa da criatura e sua nuca explodiu, arremessando partes de seu encéfalo para trás.

Ouviram-se em seguida estalidos secos de uma arma sem munição sendo pressionada. E os olhares convergiram-se para Jill, à frente, com uma Desert Eagle prateada empunhada.

- A última bala... E meu melhor tiro...

Xx

O depósito de armas e equipamentos era amplo e bem iluminado por lâmpadas frias. Dezenas de estantes metálicas se alinhavam formando corredores divididos em setores. Havia um modesto arsenal de armas, munições e coletes que faria inveja a qualquer depósito de uma empresa particular de segurança.

Depois de confirmarem que não havia nenhuma criatura no setor, os sobreviventes passaram a andar mais aliviados pelos corredores. Tomaram água e comeram alguns biscoitos na copa antes de seguirem ao depósito.

Os homens e Jill recarregavam suas armas e muniam-se de mais algumas. Juli, auxiliada por Carlos, vestia em Milena um colete à prova de balas. Enquanto se preparavam surgiu uma conversa que veio adicionar ainda mais tensão à situação.

- Responda-me Argand... – perguntou Niklos – A mensagem do rádio dizia que a cidade seria incendiada. Como? E por quê?

Olhares tensos convergiram-se para o soldado, ainda em nítido abalo emocional. Principalmente Argol condenou-o com os olhos por tocar em um assunto que com certeza deixaria a todos mais tensos. Sem cerimônias Argand respondeu.

- Trata-se de Icarus, um satélite que a Umbrella está posicionando sobre Colosso.

- Um satélite vai incendiar a cidade?

- A Umbrella tem um satélite incendiário? – indagou Jill assombrada.

- Não exatamente... Icarus pertence ao governo dos Estados Unidos. Ele foi construído pela Red Star, a empresa que ganhou a licitação para a construção do satélite. Acontece que esta empresa é subsidiária da Umbrella, e pelo contrato feito com o governo americano possuiria direitos sobre o uso do satélite... Sabe como é, esses caras da Umbrella estão por toda parte, até no senado americano.

- Ai! Vai tudo pegar fogo? – gritou Milena.

- Santo Deus! – exclamou Juli – Estamos perdidos!

- Ótimo! – berrou Niklos nitidamente ainda mais perturbado – Como se não bastasse escapar dessas criaturas ainda temos que escapar de um satélite incendiário!

Novamente a tensão e o nervosismo explodiram, e acresciam-se cada vez mais pelas palavras descontroladas de Niklos.

- Acalme-se! – Carlos veio ajudar Niklos a se conter, ao passo que Argol e Jill foram até Argand pedir mais informações.

- Mas como é possível um satélite incendiário? São lasers?

- Mais ou menos... – disse Argand – Sou acionista no projeto, mas não sei exatamente como funciona. Sei que se trata de um eixo com um espelho gigante e mais uma centena de lentes acopladas em braços móveis em torno desse espelho gigante. Essas lentes podem ser arranjadas para refletir a luz do sol e concentrá-la em um feixe de luz. Por ser tão concentrada esse feixe é altamente energético, podendo incendiar qualquer ponto sobre a Terra. No final das contas é um laser mesmo, um laser solar, afinal laser é um feixe de luz concentrada!

- Mas... Por que haveria de existir um satélite como esse?

- Poderio militar. A intenção é usá-lo para abater objetos voadores não autorizados no espaço aéreo americano, como mísseis e aviões.

- E então os crápulas diriam que um incêndio devastou a cidade! – exclamou Jill, revoltada – Bem típico deles!

Argol pôs as mãos sobre a cabeça e respirou profundamente. Agora o tempo passou a ser um novo inimigo. Se não chegassem a tempo para o resgate, estariam condenados definitivamente. Não haveria qualquer outra escapatória, não tempo para mais nada.

E neste instante de pura tensão, não pensou o quão piores poderiam ficar as coisas.

Ouviu-se um pesado estrondo vindo de cima. O teto e as paredes tremeram, e as luzes piscaram por algum instante. Todos se sobressaltaram assustados.

E mais uma vez o estrondo.

- Que foi isso? – perguntou Argol, olhando para o teto.

- Eu... espero que não tenha... – balbuciou Argand.

- Droga! O que foi? – Argol agarrou o cientista pela gola – o que está escondendo agora?

- Merda! Espera um pouco! – o homem livrou-se do cavaleiro e dirigiu-se para uma das câmeras de segurança.

- Rainha! – gritou ele.

_"Pois não, Dr. Argand." _– respondeu a voz feminina e metalizada vinda dos alto falantes.

- Qual a situação do biotério U54?

_"Aberto, Dr. Argand"_

Foi então que pela primeira vez em todo o transcurso dos últimos incidentes que Argand Menski pareceu realmente assustado. A cor rosada de sua pele se foi, dando lugar ao pálido mais mórbido e aterrorizado que os demais já viram. E até a voz lhe escapou naquele momento.

-...

* * *

**Palavras do Autor**

"Demorou mais chegou xD A intenção foi deixar um capitulo bem tenso, mostrar a evolução da piração do Niklos e caprichar no suspense. Consegui? Respondam nos comentário! Ah... Para quem não sabe, biotério é um criadouro para animais que serão utilizados ou que são usados em experimentos científicos. Abraços! Comentem!" _Pinguim.Aquariano_


	14. O experimento M3DU54

CAPITULO 13

O experimento M3D - U54

Argol começava a perder a paciência. E esta nunca foi uma virtude do cavaleiro. Tratava-se de um homem enérgico, que busca sempre soluções rápidas e eficientes. E a cada instante parecia que o destino brincava com ele, impondo condições cada vez mais adversas, como se quisesse testar sua capacidade de resolver problemas e cumprir seu dever primordial: salvar as pessoas.

Porém, quando seu plano começava a funcionar surgia uma nova adversidade. E toda estratégia tinha de ser remodelada. E agora, frente à palidez de Argand, a pior das adversidades se mostrara.

- O que foi agora? – indagou Argol agarrando o cientista pelo colarinho.

- Já era... Não há mais escapatória! – balbuciou ele.

- Sempre há uma chance! Esperança é uma virtude dos verdadeiros homens... Agora explique o que aconteceu!

Aragand soltou-se das mãos de Argol e suspirou fundo. Alisou seus cabelos e tomou um novo fôlego. Então se dirigiu à Rainha.

- Rainha, o experimento M3D está solto?

"_Correto, Dr. Argand."_

- A liberação do biotério U-54 foi acidental?

"_Errado. Liberação intencional."_

Foi então que o homem até então passivo e sereno explodiu em raiva. Levou alguns segundos para processar a informação, chegou a pensar que o computador estivesse errado, mas isso seria menos provável ainda. Seu rosto avermelhou-se de uma vez e uma veia pulsava em seu pescoço, parecendo prestes a explodir.

- Ficou louca?! Por quê liberou o experimento M3D ?!

"_Enlouquecer é exclusivo de seres orgânicos, Dr. Argand. Minhas decisões são baseadas em raciocínio lógico e análise de variáveis."_

- E o que levou essas merdas de variáveis a apontarem que o experimento deveria ser liberado?!

"_Análise de capacidade predatória"_

O cientista levou a mão à testa fria. Sua face perdeu a cor e as pernas cambalearam. A respiração ficou dificultada enquanto seu corpo caía para trás, escorregando pela parede.

Argol já sem paciência ergueu o corpo magro do homem no ar e o chacoalhou.

- O que havia no biotério U54? É perigoso?

- Estamos perdidos... – balbuciou ele.

Argol coçou nervosamente os cabelos enquanto respirava fundo e tentava se acalmar. Argand, pelo contrário, cada vez mais se desesperava.

-Tá bom! Chega de diplomacia... – o cavaleiro envolveu o pescoço do cientista pelo braço e o arrastou pelo depósito – Vocês! Esperem aqui!

Niklos seguiu os dois.

-O que aconteceu?

-Mandei esperar aqui! – gritou Argol. O grego parou imediatamente em silêncio.

O cavaleiro atravessou para uma sala adjacente e bateu com força a porta atrás si.

Os demais ficaram no depósito em silêncio trocando olhares de indagação.

Xx

Em um dos muitos corredores iguais da Colméia, alguns andares acima, um grupo de zumbis brigava por um pedaço de carniça. Uns dois de jaleco e mais um de terno. Todos mutilados e com a face desfigurada rosnavam e se debatiam. Vez ou outra, um abocanhava a carniça e era logo surrado pelos demais. Rosnavam e gritavam alto, como que para afugentar o outro.

De súbito pararam atônitos. A briga foi interrompida. As criaturas ergueram as cabeças como animais farejando algo.

Seguiu-se então um estrondo. As paredes tremeram e as luzes piscaram. Algumas lâmpadas frias ao final do corredor se apagaram.

Havia mais alguma coisa ali.

Esquecendo o pedaço de comida e as rivalidades, as criaturas adotaram uma postura de alerta. Rosnavam e mostravam dentes e unhas para a silhueta que crescia logo adiante no escuro. Avançavam pé ante pé, preparando um bote.

De súbito uma das criaturas avançou rosnando até desaparecer na escuridão. Seguiu-se um gemido. Ossos se quebrando e carne sendo rasgada.

Um jato de sangue escuro e fétido foi jorrado manchando as paredes e pedaços da criatura foram lançados contra as outras.

E então um terrível e gutural rugido. Um bradar grave e ressonante de uma besta mitológica. Os zumbis pareceram por um instante novamente humanos. E amedrontados, fugiram.

Xx

No depósito de armas os demais sobreviventes ficaram atônitos. Em absoluto silêncio ouviam as vozes graves de Argol e Argand abafadas pelas paredes metálicas. Há algum tempo os dois conversavam na sala adjacente. E a tensão que já parecia ter atingido o seu limite, cresceu ainda mais. Mãos e pernas não se aquietavam, e o perturbador silêncio permitia que se ouvissem as respirações nervosas entrecortadas por suspiros de ansiedade. A tensão beirava a margem entre a sanidade e a loucura.

E pouco antes que alguém explodisse em nervosismo o cavaleiro e o cientista voltaram.

- Adivinhem! Mais problemas! – gritou Argol.

- Meu Deus! – exclamou Jill – O que está acontecendo agora?

- Ouçam o doutor aqui! Parece que ele e uns amigos andaram brincando de ser Deus.

Todos os olhares voltaram para a face nervosa de Argand. As expressões iradas acusavam-no mais uma vez, ainda que em silêncio, aguardando por explicações.

- Eu... hã...- Argand respirou um pouco enquanto buscava as palavras. Por fim aperto os olhos e disse, vencendo um medo – Há um tyrant solto nas instalações.

De imediato os demais o bombardearam com perguntas. Argand pediu silêncio e voltou a explicar.

- Um tyrant é um organismo criado artificialmente com técnicas de embriologia programada e engenharia genética.

- Vocês fizeram um animal em laboratório? – perguntou alguém.

- Exato. Não um animal qualquer. Usamos DNA recombinante de diversos tipos de predadores a fim de criar uma máquina biológica de caça. E conseguimos.

Uma agitação de exclamações explodiu novamente. Insistindo para que fizessem silêncio Argand prosseguiu.

- Trata-se do experimento M3D-U54. Ou como o batizamos: Medusa. Não é um animal qualquer. Trata-se de uma criatura criada artificialmente com todas as características e mecanismos para a caça. Maximizamos ao ponto ótimo sua força, agilidade, sentidos e defesas. Ela foi criada para caçar e não ser detida por nada, a não ser um sinal eletrônico que seria recebido por um dispositivo implantado em seu cérebro.

- Então podemos pará-la?

- Não...Claro que não! Trata-se de um protótipo. O dispositivo eletrônico não está em funcionamento. Ela foi liberada pela Rainha Vermelha a fim de nos caçar e assim coletar dados sobre o desempenho da Medusa.

- Este computador é louco! Eu avisei! Vamos morrer! – berrou Niklos.

- Acalme-se! – interveio Jill – Mas por que diabos a Rainha soltou essa coisa?

- A lógica dela é simples... Nós abrimos mão de nossa sobrevivência. A Colméia está trancada e os experimentos que eram realizados aqui dentro foram perdidos. Nós passamos a ser potenciais alvos-teste para a Medusa. A Rainha viu então a chance de aproveitar a situação. Ela liberou o biotério U54, vai deixar que a Medusa nos cace, coletará dados sobre o desempenho e vai enviá-los à Umbrella.

- Seremos caçados?

- Exato.

- E... Quais as nossas chances?

- Eu diria... Praticamente nulas.

Seguiu-se um silêncio tão mórbido que quase se poderiam escutar as batidas nervosas dos corações.

E o inebriante desespero se desfez com o engatilhar de uma arma. Os olhares assustados voltaram-se para um homem em cuja figura as esperanças foram depositadas mais uma vez: Argol.

- Nossas chances acabaram de aumentar... Eu tenho um plano!

* * *

**Plavras do Autor: **_" Pois é, voltando das férias eis mais um capítulo! Aproveitem! E no próximo capítulo a temida medusa! Óh!! percebram o lance com M3D U54 e o nome medusa? xD Abraços!"_


	15. A Medusa

Trilha sonora sugerida para leitura: _Before I Forget _do Slipknot

* * *

CAPITULO 14

A Medusa

Não foi exatamente um plano bem elaborado o que se seguiu no andar 65 da Colméia.

Neste andar estava o laboratório onde poderiam buscar o antídoto para Juliane, Milena e Argand. A idéia é que eles seguissem acompanhados dos demais pelos corredores até o laboratório. Apenas Argol se separaria do grupo, seguindo um caminho oposto para encontrar e neutralizar o experimento M3D-U54, o tyrant que estava solto à caça dos sobreviventes. Este era o plano do cavaleiro. E por falta de opções melhores o que seria colocado em prática.

E então se seguiu a correria. Argol seguiu para leste. Os demais para noroeste. A separação se deu assim que saíram do elevador. Algumas criaturas estavam no saguão de recepção do andar e avançaram ferozmente contra o grupo. E graças aos reflexos rápidos de Jill e Argol foram abatidas.

Os tiros chamaram atenção de mais criaturas. Às dezenas elas surgiram de todos os corredores. Algumas mancando, outras se arrastando. Mas todas mutiladas, com as carnes em decomposição e rosnando como animais.

Ouviram-se gritos de medo e desespero. E então muitos tiros. Atiravam com fúria contra tudo que se movesse. Apenas Milena não participava da chacina, agarrada às costas de Carlos, apertava os olhos com força.

Com pesar Argol deixou os outros partirem.

Os tiros e gritos ficaram a ecoar pelo corredor.

Havia um forte instinto de proteção do cavaleiro para com os demais. Ele sentia-se na obrigação de estar à frente do grupo, abrindo caminho, abatendo as criaturas e permitindo que os demais pudessem chegar em segurança ao destino. Queria carregar todos, nas costas se necessário, e tirá-los dali. E a incapacidade frente à situação o atormentava. A ponto de pensar em voltar a cada grito que ouvia do outro corredor. Mas não podia, tinha agora um desafio maior: impedir que a criatura M3D-U54 alcançasse os demais. E devia então confiar a Jill que conduzisse os demais com segurança.

De fato, depositara sua confiança na jovem e bela policial. Ela tinha capacidade, e Argol sabia disso. Tendo a consciência de estariam seguros com ela, resolveu definitivamente seguir adiante.

Respirou fundo. Engatilhou suas armas. Mirou com ferocidade seus alvos e disparou contra as criaturas. Como um guerreiro bárbaro munido de metralhadoras automáticas, avançava contra um exército de mortos e abatia-os um a um. Com enormes descargas de adrenalina, a eletricidade corria pelo seu corpo fazendo sentir na cabeça guitarras distorcidas a todo volume de heavy metal.

Xx

- Não atirem na porta de vidro! – alertara Argand diversas vezes enquanto corriam. Já avistavam, ao final de um corredor, o laboratório.

Mas o aviso foi em vão. Tomado pela tensão da situação Niklos sequer ouviu o cientista. E disparou contra a enorme porta de vidro, na intenção de quebrá-la. Mas não foi o que aconteceu.

As balas ricochetearam na porta, depois na parede metálica e voltaram para o grupo.

- Argh! Merda! – gritou Argand, caindo ao chão.

O cientista levou a mão à cabeça, que sangrava muito. Jill, que vinha logo atrás dele, rapidamente ajudou-o a levantar e a continuar na corrida.

O pequeno atraso deu alguma vantagem às criaturas, que avançavam rapidamente. Jill e Argand ficaram para trás, enquanto os outros ganharam distância. Até que Juliane se deu conta e voltou para ajudá-los.

- Não volte! Corra! E se joguem no chão! – berrou Jill.

A policial puxou uma granada de seu cinto, arrancou o pino e a lançou. Imediatamente jogou-se ao chão e puxou Argand consigo.

A explosão fez tremer toda a estrutura. Pedaços dos mortos se espalharam em toda extensão do corredor e um cheiro de carne queimada invadiu as narinas de todos.

- Estão bem? – perguntou Jill levantando-se.

O corredor agora estava vazio. Ao menos por enquanto.

Argand foi ajudado por Jill, segurando o ferimento em sua cabeça que sangrava bastante.

Com um pouco mais de calma chegaram à porta do laboratório. Argand programou a abertura da porta, e todos se afastaram. Centenas de litro de água saíram do laboratório que havia sido inundado quando a Colméia foi isolada. E junto com a água dois corpos. Um homem e uma mulher.

Com a pele toda arroxeada e enrugada os dois levantaram-se e avançaram para cima do grupo. Argand sacou sua pistola e abateu os dois com um tiro na testa de cada um.

Os outros olharam assustados com a ferocidade do cientista ao atirar, que sem se dar por contente, aproximou-se do corpo do homem e descarregou a arma em seu peito.

- O vírus era meu, Edward! – gritou para o cadáver.

Em seguida voltou-se para o grupo.

- Vamos logo! Tenho um antídoto a fazer!

E entraram para o laboratório, trancando-se lá dentro.

Xx

Argol seguia como se tomado por um espírito de guerra. Sem pensar muito avançava contra as criaturas de forma tão selvagem quanto elas próprias. As metralhadoras pendiam de sua cintura, pois a munição era limitada, e agora derrubava as criaturas com seus próprios punhos.

Seguiu com a carnificina corredores adentro. Perdera a noção do espaço e a esta altura já não sabia exatamente onde estava. E então interrompeu seu caminho.

Parou ofegando em um corredor vazio. Seu coberto de sangue e suor. Olhou a redor. Não havia mais criaturas. Caminhou lenta e cautelosamente.

Seguiu-se um baque metálico vindo detrás das paredes.

A atenção do cavaleiro se redobrara. Sabia que estava próximo do experimento. E ele era o responsável por não haver mais zumbis naquela área.

Um novo baque fez reverberar uma porta metálica em especial. Uma porta pesada com maçaneta horizontal em barra. Sobre ela uma placa que dizia: "Pátio de compressores de gás".

Empurrou a barra e abriu a porta. Seguiu-se uma longa escada em espiral. Cercada por paredes amareladas e iluminadas por lâmpadas frias. Nas paredes avisos de acesso restrito.

A escada terminou em outra porta semelhante à primeira. O cavaleiro atravessou-a também.

Surgiu à sua frente um enorme pátio. O teto parecia ser mais alto, proposital para abrigar as dezenas de enormes cilindros espalhados pelo pátio. Estes cilindros agrupavam-se em grupos de cinco, tinham cada um pelo menos quatro metros de diâmetro por dez de altura. Todos tinham vários cabos e tubos, alguns deles, soltos, deixando vazar gases.

Do teto desciam, presas a correntes, compridas luminárias, cada uma com duas lâmpadas frias. Algumas falhavam, outras balançavam, deixando o local com uma iluminação sombria.

Ao longe o cavaleiro ouviu ruídos e o som de algo revirando metais. Sacou as armas e as engatilhou. Apontava para um grupo de cilindros mais à frente, de onde vinham os ruídos.

Um dos cilindros do grupo balançou para os lados, e veio ao chão. Provocando um ensurdecedor estrondo. Do cilindro começou a vazar gás com um chiado, logo subiu uma nuvem de fumaça branca, atrapalhando a visão.

- Mas o que...

Sob a luz pálida do local uma enorme sombra surgiu da neblina. Assustado o cavaleiro apontou as armas e começou a andar para trás.

Com enorme rugido o experimento dissipou a fumaça e mostrou sua forma monstruosa.

Tinha certos mais de três metros de altura, mantendo a postura encurvada. Bípede,os braços grossos encolhidos na altura do peito. À luz seu musculoso corpo refletia um tom metálico. Nas costas a coluna vertebral quase exposta descia até o lombo, dando origem à uma cauda afilada.

As pernas eram longas e grossas, sempre semiflexionadas, como em posição de ataque. Nos pés garras metalizadas arranhavam o chão de concreto do pátio. As mãos também possuíam garras, como as dos pés. Os braços seguiam musculosos e encolhidos, ainda que as garras apontadas para o cavaleiro.

A cabeça não era grande em relação ao corpo. Apenas a mandíbula fugia da proporção, sendo muito larga e proeminente. Não tinha lábios, os enormes e brancos dentes expostos. Eram todos pontiagudos e espalhados pela boca em várias fileiras sem uniformidade, como a dentição de um tubarão. Acima da boca haviam dois pequenos orifícios exalando vapor quente e úmido, as narinas. E acima delas e até a metade do crânio, a pele se acumulava em várias dobras e pregas. Não havia olhos.

O experimento M3D-U54, conhecido – talvez por ironia do destino – como Medusa, rosnava a avançava em direção ao cavaleiro. Sempre fungando, com a cabeça virando para um lado e para outro, como que curiosa, à busca da presa.

Argol recuava passo a passo. Armas em riste. Um rosnado.

Um cartucho inteiro descarregado sobre o monstro.

Em vão

As balas ricochetearam para todos os lados, produzindo faíscas na pele metálica, e acertaram apenas os cilindros e várias lâmpadas.

O lugar mal iluminado ficara ainda mais sombrio. Sob a luz fraca a Medusa rosnava com braveza. Estava prestes a avançar.

Não havia alternativa para o cavaleiro.

Argol abandonara as armas. Abriu a camisa até o último botão. Rasgou uma tira e prendeu os cabelos em um coque no alto da cabeça. Arregaçou as mangas. Estralou os dedos. Afastou as pernas. Ergueu os punhos cerrados na altura no peito. E como uma fera selvagem, tal qual seu oponente fazia, rosnou com fúria.

E de peito aberto avançou contra o tyrant Medusa.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Palavras do Autor:** "Opa! Acho que este foi o capítulo mais intenso e rápido. Muita correria e tiro, sem tempo para respirar... o.O gostaram? Daqui até o final vai ser mais ou menos nesse estilo. espero que gostem! Comentem! Abraços!"_Pinguim.Aquariano_


	16. Demônio Górgone

CAPITULO 15

Demônio Górgone

- Argh! Isso dói! – exclamou Argand

- Dá pra ficar quieto? Preciso limpar esse ferimento. – pediu Juliane.

A bala que havia ricochetado na porta do laboratório atingira Argand na altura da orelha, pegando de raspão na cabeça. Juliane fez um curativo no cientista, deixando-o com ataduras brancas enroladas na cabeça.

- Pronto!

Então um ruído pesado causou um baque nas estruturas do laboratório.

- O que foi isso? – indagaram alguns.

Argand sabia. Engoliu em seco e ficou em silêncio. Longe dali, porém no mesmo andar, Argol levantava-se de alguns escombros. Cuspia sangue.

Xx

A Medusa arremessara o cavaleiro contra uma parede de concreto, derrubando-a. Com dificuldade o cavaleiro levantou-se novamente, ainda que cuspindo sangue, mostrava-se forte. Com um movimento brusco arrumou seu ombro esquerdo, deslocado no choque com a parede.

O experimento avançava com passos cautelosos, as garras apontando para frente, parecia tatear no escuro. A postura sempre envergada.

Argol chutou um enorme pedaço de concreto para cima de Medusa, que num ato reflexo imediato o dilacerou com as garras. E na fração de segundo em que ela fazia isso, o cavaleiro rolou por debaixo de suas pernas. Pulou em suas costas e com dois movimentos montou no lombo largo de Medusa. Apertou com toda força as pernas em torno do pescoço dela. Com uma das mãos segurou-se nas dobras da pele na face, e com a outra socava a cabeça da criatura.

Medusa começou a ficar atordoada. Movia de forma frenética e selvagem, como um touro irritado. Rosnava e buscava com a cabeça o cavaleiro, na intenção de arrancá-lo das costas com os dentes.

E então seu rabo começou um movimento ondulatório. E, sibilando no ar, atingiu as costas do cavaleiro como um rígido chicote. Um enorme vergão ficara marcado nas suas costas, e ainda que a dor fosse quase insuportável, manteve-se firme golpeando a cabeça de Medusa.

A besta começa a se agoniar. Por mais que tentasse, não se livrava do incômodo cavaleiro. Chicoteou-o com a cauda mais algumas vezes, em vão. Optou então por um outro golpe.

Com cauda pegara uma viga de metal dos escombros, e usou-a como bastão. Atingiu o dorso do cavaleiro lateralmente arremessando Argol há vários metros, até arrebentar-se contra uma parede.

Caiu no chão atordoado.

Mostrando um pouco tonto, levantou-se. A visão ainda estava turva, mas pôde ver a criatura avançando mais uma vez com ferocidade.

O cavaleiro relutou por um instante. Mas acabou por decidir usar uma perigosa estratégia. Não havia alternativa.

Seu corpo começou a ser envolvido por uma aura arroxeada, que rapidamente se intensificou, tomando conta de sua silhueta.

Com um salto o corpo do cavaleiro ergueu-se no ar, inflamado pelo cosmo.

- Aaaah! Demônio Górgone!!

Como um cometa desceu com fúria e velocidade contra a Medusa. O pé esticado, pronto para acertar o mais poderoso chute contra a criatura.

Com um estrondo enorme acertou o golpe na cabeça da Medusa. O monstro veio ao chão e Argol, sem interromper o trajeto, continuou com o impacto.

Monstro e cavaleiro atravessaram o piso e caíram os dois para o andar de baixo. E todo o chão do salão em que estavam no andar de cima caiu sobre eles.

Xx

No laboratório Argand misturava dois reagentes dentro de uma capela fechada, manipulando-os com garras robóticas. Então veio um tremor ainda maior que o primeiro. O cientista perdeu o domínio e por pouco não derruba os frascos.

- Merda! – exclamou ele afastando-se da capela – Se eu perder estes reagentes já era!

Andou um pouco pelo laboratório respirando fundo, tentando se acalmar. Os demais estavam esperando em uma sala adjacente. Concordaram em deixar Argand trabalhar sozinho.

O nervosismo do cientista era justificável. Não encontrara o laboratório do jeito que esperava. A água que inundara o lugar estragou muitos reagentes, e as máquinas estavam com defeitos. Estava tendo que improvisar muito, e temia não conseguir produzir as três doses do antídoto.

Aguardou alguns minutos, até achar que não ocorreriam novos tremores. E então limpou o suor e voltou ao trabalho.

Xx

Um enorme buraco foi aberto e toneladas de concreto vieram abaixo junto com Argol e a Medusa. Fios soltos faiscavam pendurados no alto, encanamentos rompidos soltavam água e gás. E em meio a este ambiente destruído Argol levantava-se com mais dificuldades ainda. A densa poeira só piorava sua visão enturvescida.

Percebera que de um de seus olhos fora cortado e estava sangrando, por isso não estava enxergando bem. Palpou o dorso e sentiu duas costelas quebradas. Ao respirar fundo sentia um calor no peito e tossia sangue. Podia ter perfurado os pulmões. Com um movimento firme recolocara no lugar a rótula de seu joelho esquerdo, e três dedos da mão direita.

Procurava aflito nos escombros por sinais da Medusa. Nada. O mostro parecia ter sido soterrado.

Parou um instante aliviado. Abaixou-se um pouco, pousando as mãos nos joelhos. Respirou fundo uma vez. E então o susto.

Revolvendo os escombros a criatura surgiu aos urros. Com um único movimento agarrou o cavaleiro pela cintura, ergueu-o no ar e arremessou seu corpo com toda força para frente.

Sem tempo para reagir, Argol foi pego de surpresa e voou por cima dos escombros. Atingiu a porta metálica de um dos elevadores. Arrebentando-a caiu para dentro do fosso e desapareceu na escuridão.

Medusa farejou no ar procurando por sua presa.

Foi mancando em direção ao elevador que o cavaleiro havia caído. Na cabeça um enorme buraco na escama metálica deixa exposta um pedaço de carne viva. Do ferimento um sangue acobreado escorria por todo o corpo.

Com passos cautelosos, sempre tateando à frente, ela aproximou-se do fosso do elevador. Pôs a cabeça para dentro, farejando.

De súbito um enorme laço de cabo de aço subiu e caiu sobre seu pescoço. A criatura recuou imediatamente, e com esse movimento apertou o laço. Um puxão firme trouxe-a para frente, que não conseguiu se equilibrar na beirada e caiu fosso abaixo.

Instantes depois duas mãos se agarraram na beirada. E Argol voltou ao piso.

Olhou as mãos queimadas do cabo de aço. Respirou fundo e foi direção à escada que levaria ao andar superior.

Precisava saber se os outros estavam bem.

Xx

Quebrando a tensão de todos que esperavam na sala adjacente ao laboratório, Argand surgiu. Os olhares cheios de expectativas por boas notícias se voltaram para a face amarrada de Argand.

- Juliane. Venha aqui, por favor.

A cientista levantou-se. E os dois atravessaram a porta para o laboratório. Os demais voltaram a esperar na sala.

Argand e Juli sentaram-se em torno de uma bancada. Sobre ela havia uma seringa cheia. Porém, apenas uma.

- O que houve Argand? – indagou a mulher.

- Serei direto Juliane. O espectrômetro de massa queimou antes que eu pudesse preparar todas as doses. Assim não posso separar a porção tóxica do meu extrato bruto de proteínas. Além do que, os reagentes estão todos comprometidos.

- Meu Deus... Só conseguiu produzir uma dose?

- Não... Produzi duas doses. Uma delas eu apliquei em mim.

- ...

- A outra está nesta seringa. Ou aplica em você, ou na sua sobrinha.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Palavras do Autor **"Muita pancada e mais uma do Argand. Não o odeiem! u.ú O que fariam no lugar dele? Aposto que o mesmo! xD Comentem! Abraços!" _Pinguim.Aquariano_


	17. À Beira do Abismo

Capitulo 16

À Beira do Abismo

O sol aquecia de forma agradável o rosto de Argol. Caminhava pelo palácio. De frente a ele o ar fresco daqueles corredores suntuosos tocava-lhe o rosto. Pela janela entrava o sol da manhã. A brisa trazia o inebriante perfume das flores dos vistosos jardins de Ramat.

Parou um pouco. Debruçou-se sobre a janela. A sensação do chão gelado sob os pés descalços, do linho branco das roupas tocando seu corpo e da brisa de sua terra natal acariciando os cabelos. Extasiado deixou-se cair. Deitou um pouco no chão gelado...

Deitado no chão... Fechou os olhos com força e torceu a face em desgosto. Uma forte luz branca lhe ofuscava. Todas as sensações agradáveis sumiram... Levantou-se num salto. Esfregou os olhos momentaneamente cegados pela luz branca das lâmpadas frias. Então o saudoso corredor de seu palácio deu lugar aos corredores de paredes metálicas da Colméia iluminados por lâmpadas frias. Corredores intermináveis, sempre iguais e terrivelmente claustrofóbicos.

Uma vertigem acometeu-lhe e Argol teve de se apoiar na parede. Seguiu-se um acesso de tosse e uma forte dor no peito. Tossiu ainda mais até vomitar viscoso e sanguinolento. As coisas não iam nada bem.

Sua camisa estava toda dilacerada, talvez tanto quanto sua carne. Nas costas enormes marcas dos golpes que recebera da afiada cauda de Medusa. Na altura do peito, na lateral, um enorme hematoma roxo o fazia pensar que quebrara algumas costelas. Um chiado quando respirava e a sensação de calor no peito davam a impressão de sangue no pulmão. O olho esquerdo estava cortado e sua visão debilitada. Alguns edemas no abdome faziam achar que estava tendo sangramentos internos. E por mais de uma vez articulações como a do joelho, tornozelo ou ombro estralaram e/ou saíram do lugar.

As coisas não iam mesmo nada bem. As dores eram constantes. Faziam-no delirar, escapar da presente realidade. Era um sinal de fraqueza, da exaustão. Como se seu corpo mortal pedisse pela rendição. Mas não podia. Não se tratava apenas de sua vida. Tinha consigo a obrigação de salvar outras pessoas!

Antes fosse só sua própria vida em jogo. A uma altura dessas o Santuário já o considera morto. Fracassara em missão. Fora abandonado pelos companheiros.

Nunca foi um homem de valor mesmo. Matava pessoas. Ainda que por ordens de superiores, matava-as sentindo em seu âmago certa satisfação sádica e mórbida. E quando não executava com suas próprias mãos, divertia-se ao ver o brilho de esperança nos olhos de suas vítimas ofuscado pelo brilho de seu escudo. Definitivamente, não era uma pessoa boa. Não mereceria o apreço de Jill e, em devaneio acreditando que ela sentisse algo por ele, achou que não seria digno de seu amor.

Tolo! Um homem tão podre quanto ele pensando em amor! Ele não tinha direito de amar. Não uma mulher como Jill. Corajosa, valente, guerreira e ainda assim absolutamente bela e feminina. Não podia deixar de gostar de uma mulher assim... Mas também não poderia ficar com ela. E não era para impressioná-la que defendia a todos ali.

Jurara a Athena protegê-la e aos mortais. Ao longo dos anos desvirtuara-se de seu caminho. Talvez pela distância das palavras de sua própria deusa, talvez pelo poder cósmico e hierárquico que possuía. O fato é que fez muitas coisas ruins com seu poder. E agora, apaixonado e condenado à morte, tinha como obrigação, talvez como última chance de redenção perante sua deusa, salvar aquelas pessoas. Deveria seguir em frente por aqueles corredores frios e metálicos. Ainda que a dor lhe corroesse por dentro e seu sangue ficasse para trás demarcando o rastro de seu corpo moribundo.

E com a mente quase em transe, turbilhonada com milhões de pensamentos – talvez os últimos –, alcançou a enorme porta de vidro do laboratório.

Xx

- Seu monstro! – Esbravejou Juliane.

- Não creio que a porta que nos separa da saleta adjacente seja à prova de som, doutora. – disse com irritante calma Argand.

Esbravejou em murmúrio e socou a bancada enfurecida.

- Então não vou poder me imunizar? Droga! A menina já perdeu toda a família! Quem vai cuidar dela... Droga! – esbravejou por entre os dentes enquanto tentava conter o choro.

- Hmmm... Não cogita sacrificar a garota e prol de sua sobrevivência?

A mulher encarou o cientista com olhos vermelhos.

- Jamais! Eu praticamente criei esta menina! É a filha que não pude ter! Sou capaz de tudo para salva-la!

- E para continuar ao lado dela, também é capaz de tudo?

Juliane fitou o cientista com desconfiança.

- Onde está querendo chegar, Argand?

O homem não a respondeu. Virou-se para mexer em um equipamento que acabara de apitar. Apertou o botão e desligou uma ultra-centrífuga. Enquanto calçava luvas de látex brancas e manipulava um tubo de ensaio saído do aparelho com pegadores de madeira, questionava Juliane:

- Por que não teve filhos, doutora?

- O que isso tem a ver? – retrucou ela, ainda emocionada e agora confusa.

O cientista depositava o conteúdo do tubo de ensaio em um balão de vidro. Depois o levou a um suporte sobre dois bicos de gás acesos e ligou a boca do balão à um aparelho de destilação.

- Apenas responda, Juliane...

- Pelo mesmo motivo que o senhor, doutor Argand. – e pela primeira vez desde que virou-se Argand encarou-a – Dediquei minha vida ao trabalho. Não queria ser como mais uma das mulheres da família, donas de casa encarando uma felicidade falsa em trabalhos domésticos e sem realizações. Quis ser a melhor no eu fazia. Queria produzir conhecimento. Ser reconhecida no meio machista da pesquisa científica e mostrar do que sou capaz. E consegui. Mas isto me rendeu um divórcio e custou-me a relação que poderia me levar à construção da minha própria família. E é por isso que Milena é tão importante para mim...

- Hmmm... Eu te entendo, Juliane. Também já tenho um divórcio nas costas. Uma opção entre a eficiência no trabalho e uma vidinha cansativa de homem casado. Mas, ao contrário de você, nunca quis crianças chatas e barulhentas ao meu redor. O silêncio é algo que aprecio, doutora Juliane...

Argand virou-se novamente. Voltou-se ao aparelho de destilação e recolheu em um tubo de ensaio a solução resultante.

- Mas você, pelo que vejo, realmente ama esta menina...

Juliane permaneceu em silêncio, fulminando o cientista com o olhar. Argand, indiferente, transferiu o conteúdo do tubo de ensaio para uma seringa e estendeu-a à Juliane.

- Eis aqui a chance de continuar com Milena.

Xx

A sala adjacente na qual esperavam os demais era na verdade uma recepção para o laboratório. Havia um pequeno balcão com um terminal para uma secretária, uma máquina de café expresso e um sofá. Uma decoração de bom gosto dava ao lugar um ar moderno e aconchegante. Esta é como a sala deveria ser.

A umidade do ar no local chegava a incomodar as narinas. Frente ao cansaço, nem mais se importavam com o sofá ensopado e o chão ainda molhado pela inundação do laboratório. Carlos estava sentado no sofá. Pusera Milena em seu colo e acariciava seus cabelos, tentando acalmá-la. Jill sentou-se na cadeira da secretária e encostou a cabeça nos braços apoiados no balcão. Niklos continuava impaciente, andava de um lado para outro, sempre atento à enorme porta de vidro. Do lado de fora pedaços de corpos estavam espalhados e as paredes queimadas, conseqüência da granada que Jill lançara para deter os zumbis.

O corredor do outro lado da porta de vidro estava mergulhado na mais absoluta escuridão. Não se via mais nada além do que dois ou três passos adiante. As lâmpadas haviam sido atingidas quando da explosão da granada. E Isso incomodava a Niklos.

De quando em quando parava sua repetitiva e obstinada ronda em frente a porta de vidro para tentar enxergar algo além dela. Por vezes via alguns vultos se mexendo na escuridão, emergindo do chão e das paredes e fundindo-se uns aos outros. E então desapareciam. Ficavam a ecoar em seus ouvidos os gemidos guturais. Era quando começava a ressoar os tiros. Tiros e mais tiros explodindo corpos podres. Nesses pesadelos despertos sempre havia gritos humanos, sempre alguém morria. E por repetidas vezes via seu amigo e irmão Pavlos sacrificar-se pelos demais. E agora, trancados em um laboratório subterrâneo, corriam o risco de não sobreviverem.

Niklos já matara pessoas. Já viu cadáveres. E tinha plena certeza de que o corpo não passa de uma posta de carnes. Estava a ponto de fazer qualquer coisa para sair daquele lugar. Sentia-se sufocado. Por vezes faltava-lhe o ar. Suava. O coração estava tão acelerado que podia ouvir seus batimentos no ritmo de uma persistente dor de cabeça latejante. Os olhos avermelhados ardiam. Mas tinha que mantê-los abertos. Precisava ficar em alerta. Era a única maneira de sobreviver.

Niklos era um verdadeiro vulcão prestes a explodir. Estava enlouquecendo. E era um louco armado com uma metralhadora HK automática.

- Merda! – berrou o soldado grego voltando-se para a porta.

Um corpo ensangüentado batia-se contra o vidro. Niklos apontou a arma e estava pronto para atirar. Mas Jill entrou na frente e correu para o painel eletrônico que abria a porta. Sem hesitar Niklos mirou na mulher e engatilhou sua arma.

No instante em que apertou o gatilho Carlos saltou sobre ele e tomou-lhe a arma, que disparou três balas contra o teto.

- Está louco?! – indagou Carlos.

- Não! Ela vai...!

Jil, sem se importar com os tiros, digitou o código e abriu as portas de vidro. O homem ensangüentado pendeu para dentro e cairia no chão se não fosse por ela segurá-lo.

- Argol! Fale comigo!

- Viu o que ia fazer? – perguntou Carlos a Niklos.

O homem permaneceu estático. A tez pálida e suando frio. Deixou a arma com o amigo e retirou-se para um banheiro contíguo. Trancou-se lá se deixou cair de joelhos ao lado do vaso. Regurgitou o pouco que tinha no estômago.

Na recepção Jill com lágrimas nos olhos tentava despertar Argol. Carlos logo veio ajudá-la. Com algum esforço colocaram o cavaleiro no sofá. Milena correu para o laboratório chamar sua tia e Argand.

Argol estava semi consciente, com os olhos quase fechados e a respiração pesada, balbuciava:

- Precisam... sair daqui... precisam...

Xx

- Eis aqui a chance de continuar com Milena.

Mesmo sem saber do que se tratava, Juliane achou a seringa que Argand oferecia extremamente atraente.

- O que... o que é isso?

- Trata-se do modulador. É o que diferencia um organismo em tratamento controlado com T-Medusa e aquelas aberrações animalescas e canibais que infestaram a cidade.

A cientista o fitou séria.

- Explique.

- Vou ser sucinto. Nem o T-Medusa, nem nenhum dos vírus T, foram criados para transformar as pessoas naqueles mortos vivos. Isso é um efeito colateral quando o vírus não é associado ao modulador. A intenção é usar esta solução de proteínas que está na seringa para controlar a ação do vírus. Ele reanima células mortas, em alguns tecidos maximiza seus potenciais e em outros os deteriora. Com níveis controlados de infecção viral, aliado a doses do modulador, podemos direcionar o crescimento celular e obter qualquer organismo multicelular.

- Como a criatura que está nos caçando? – perguntou Juli com rispidez.

- Sim... São os tyrants. Medusa não é o primeiro. Houve outro projeto da Umbrella americana. O projeto Nemesis. O resultado foi uma criatura com enorme poder de fogo, imensa e disforme.

Juliane ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiada.

- O que isso vai fazer comigo?

- Não se preocupe. No projeto Nemesis e no Projeto Medusa as doses de vírus eram muito maiores do que a que você carrega. Estou usando uma concentração do modulador que foi usado em Agie Ashford. A filha do Dr. Ashford sofria de uma grave paralisia da coluna vertebral. Tratada com o vírus e doses do modulador ela foi curada.

- Não vou me transformar em um monstro?

- Não posso afirmar nada Juliane. A composição do modulador que preparei é semelhante à usada em Angie Ashford.

- Espere... semelhante? Por que não é a mesma?

- Hã... Não tive acesso aos dados. Busquei outro tratamento, usado em outro projeto que também tinha o mesmo objetivo: manutenção de organismo saudável e maximização dos potenciais dos tecidos.

- Que projeto é esse em que se baseou?

Argand engoliu em seco.

- Projeto Alice... creio que não ouviu falar.

- Não. Nunca.

Em seu íntimo Argando sentiu-se aliviado. Estava quase a convencendo.

- Escute Juliane. Você não tem muitas opções. Garanto-lhe que nem Angie nem Alice tornaram-se criaturas medonhas. Só não posso dizer quais efeitos com exatidão você manifestará. E por isso que há uma condição para que use o modulador.

- Eu sabia! Estava estranho demais um favor desses de você! Não podia esperar algo assim de alguém como você! – disparou Juliane.

Argand fechou a expressão mostrando-se ofendido.

- Oras! É para sua própria proteção! Quero apenas manter contato com você! Fazer alguns exames quando sairmos daqui. Quero monitorá-la de tempos em tempos apenas para certificar-me de que não houve reações adversas!

Juliane calou-se. Respirou fundo e apertou os olhos com força. Argand estendia-lhe a seringa.

Era arriscado submeter-se àquilo. Mas havia ainda uma chance. E não aceitar zerava-se as possibilidades, e o que lhe esperava era uma bala de seus companheiros.

A esta altura talvez preferisse a bala. Terminar com todo aquele terror talvez fosse mais fácil. Depois de ter visto tudo o que viu, será que ainda teria uma noite de sono tranqüila? Poderia encontrar momentos de paz em sua própria mente, sem ter os terríveis momentos de horror puxado á memória? Ah, como ansiava acabar com aquilo tudo...

Mas precisava continuar. Não por ela própria. Por Milena. Agora era sua obrigação e dever sobreviver. Sua vida valia mais por que dela dependia a inocente Milena.

Por sua sobrinha encheu-se de coragem. Tomou a injeção da mão de Argand. Arregaçou as mangas e espetou a agulha metálica em sua veia evidente sob a pele branca.

Estava feito.

E quando o último mililitro de solução caiu na circulação de Juliane, um discreto e sombrio sorriso surgiu na face de Argand.

Foi quando Milena entrou esbaforida no laboratório.

- Venham! Argol voltou! Precisa de ajuda!

_Continua..._

* * *

**Palavras do Autor: **_E ae pessoal! Demorou mas saiu! xD Obrigado pelos comentários! Conituem deixando-os isso incentiva qualquer ficwriter! Acompanhem os últimos capítulos! Abraços! " _ Pinguim.Aquariano 


	18. Asfixia

CAPITULO 17

Havia uma movimentação incomum naquela madruga em um arranha-céu de Waal Street, em Nova Iorque. Um helicóptero acabara de pousar no terraço de um edifício de escritórios. Em uma sala se desenrolaria uma rápida reunião.

Reunidos às escondidas, em um escritório grande e bem iluminado, em torno de uma mesa redonda, estavam quatro homens de idade. Um deles, o mais velho, tomava a posição de líder.

- Nas atuais circunstâncias – começou o mediador da reunião – creio que não estejam surpreendidos com esta reunião às pressas.

Os homens assentiram com a cabeça. O outro continuou.

- Vamos aos fatos: Como está a situação em Rancoon City?

Um dos homens juntos alguns papéis e, lendo os dados, começou a explicar.

- A situação está controlada, senhor. O artefato nuclear foi detonado. Evacuamos o maior número de sobreviventes possíveis. A imprensa já foi orientada a respeito.

- Ótimo. E Colosso? Nossa equipe ainda está lá?

Os homens se entreolharam desconfortados. E então um deles respondeu. Entregava ao diretor algumas fotos de satélite.

- São fotos do centro da cidade de Colosso. Circulado em vermelho está o prédio que, segundo consta, pertence ao Wal Mart. Da última vez que tivemos contato com a Equipe Delta eles estavam refugiados ali. Restaram apenas três da equipe original, estavam mais três da equipe americana de Rancoon e um refugiado civil. Acreditamos que este era Argand.

- E eles ainda estão lá?

- Acredito que não, senhor. Estas outras fotos mostram que o prédio foi tomado pelos infectados. Ou eles morreram, ou se refugiaram em outro local. Contando com a possibilidade de Argand ainda estar vivo, emitimos em ondas de rádio abertas uma mensagem avisando sobre o helicóptero que irá resgatá-lo. Neste momento o piloto deve estar partindo da base aérea de Atenas.

O homem mais velho recostou-se em sua cadeira. Com cenho franzido pensou por alguns instantes.

- E como limparão a área? – perguntou ele.

- Usaremos Apolo, senhor. A cidade será incendiada assim que o piloto decolar com Argand a bordo. O departamento nacional de geologia da Grécia já foi orientado sobre como notificar a imprensa.

- Excelente... – respondeu o mais velho. – Porém, há um pequeno detalhe.

- Pois não, senhor?

- O satélite Apolo deve ser iniciado imediatamente.

- Mas senhor...!

- Escutem com atenção. – o homem disse com autoridade – Argand não pode sair vivo da ilha. Ele é uma ameaça, aquele vírus é muito poderoso e um homem como ele com tal poder é inaceitável. Acionem Apolo imediatamente! Queimem tudo!

- Senhor...

- Sem questionamentos. Argand Menski é perigoso e não pode deixar Colosso em hipótese nenhuma! Compreenderam?

Os homens assentiram com a cabeça.

As ordens do diretor seriam seguidas à risca.

xx

A situação começava a perder o controle na Colméia. A pequena recepção, contígua ao grande laboratório onde estavam refugiados os sobreviventes, virou palco de várias situações simultâneas de tensão.

A primeira delas foi o retorno de Argol. Carlos e Jill ajudaram a colocá-lo, já inconsciente, deitado no sofá. Logo vieram Juliane e Argand do laboratório para ajudar. Os dois médicos examinaram o cavaleiro e fizeram alguns curativos para estancar os sangramentos dos maiores ferimentos.

Coberto de sangue e hematomas como havia chegado, estava quase irreconhecível enquanto humano. A primeira providencia foi arrancar os pedaços de tecidos que sobraram de sua camisa e que se misturavam à carne exposta. E somente à medida que o sangue foi sendo limpo de seu corpo e seu rosto fora lavado, a figura – agora fragilizidada – de um homem pôde ser distinguida.

As conclusões dos médicos não foram nada otimistas. A respiração estava fraca. Os batimentos cardíacos não puderam ser ouvidos sem aparelho, e a pulsação estava quase imperceptível. Diversos edemas no abdome sugeriam extravasamento de líquido. Na certa havia sangramentos internos. Para evitar uma infecção, o olho esquerdo, gravemente ferido, fora coberto com faixas de gaze em torno da cabeça. Não havia o que fazer. Juliane e Argand sabiam que era questão de tempo até que Argol morresse. Porém, o diagnóstico terminal não foi informado aos demais.

Enquanto os médicos terminavam o exame e os precários procedimentos médicos em Argol, outros incidentes ocorreram.

Desde a chegada de Argol Milena abstivera-se de todo o movimento. Estava reclusa em um canto da sala. Encostada na parede, lentamente deixava-se escorregar enquanto suas pernas trêmulas flexionavam. A tez pálida e os olhos semi-cerrados indicavam a gradativa perda de consciência. E a garota só não veio ao chão por que Jill a segurou. A voz da americana pareceu tão distante e carregada de eco.

- Milena... Está bem...? Milena...! – e então a garota não ouviu mais nada.

Mas Jil continuara a chamá-la. Quando a menina apagou, pediu ajuda.

- Alguém! Juliane! Ela não está bem!

Ao mesmo tempo em que as duas mulheres acudiam a garota Carlos batia insistentemente na porta do banheiro.

-Niklos? Ei! Abre essa porta!

Sem ouvir resposta Carlos toma medidas mais enérgicas. Com um forte golpe na maçaneta arromba a porta e entra no banheiro.

- Meu Deus! Niklos!

O soldado americano avança para ajudar o colega. Niklos estava caído, debruçado sobre o vaso sanitário. Semiconsciente balbuciava algumas palavras sem sentido. Seu rosto pálido gotejava suor frio.

Assustado, Carlos carregou o grego de volta à recepção.

A situação caótica estava instalada.

Começou uma correria por improvisar recursos. Mas tudo que podiam obter era água da torneira do banheiro. A Niklos e a Milena era dada de beber. E Argol, apenas Jill preocupava-se em colocar retalhos de flanelas úmidos sobre sua testa, uma tentativa de fazer baixar a febre.

Em meio ao crescente desespero dos sobreviventes, apenas uma mente mantinha-se sóbria e distante do descontrole: Argand Menski. Olhava a movimentação de longe. A mente meticulosa e científica analisava. E finalmente encontrara uma solução para o problema.

Em voz alta falou com a onipresente Rainha Vermelha. Todos desviaram suas atenções.

- Rainha Vermelha?

- Pois não, Dr. Argand. – respondeu a voz metalizada vinda dos alto falantes.

- Qual a saturação de oxigênio no ar local?

- 60 e caindo.

Todos se silenciaram. Indiferente, Argand continuou.

- Qual a saturação de oxigênio dos ambientes não trancados?

- 75 e caindo.

- Hmm... Destrancar laboratório.

Com um leve ruído as portas de correr que davam para o corredor escuro se abriram. Uma lufada de vento gelado invadiu a recepção.

- A garota e o soldado estão com apoxia. Precisam respirar!

- Não podemos deixar estas portas abertas! E os zumis?

- Oras! Isto em seu pescoço não é uma metralhadora? Aponte-a para fora. Se algo se mover atire! Não podemos é sufocar aqui dentro. A saturação aqui está muito menor. Estamos trancados há horas.

- 60 é pouco?

- Sim. O suficiente para uma menina e um soldado que não se alimenta há horas passarem mal. Se diminuirmos para menos de 50, acredite, todos passarão mal.

- Qual... – Carlos engoliu em seco – qual a taxa normal?

Argand deu um risinho de deboche.

- Precisamos de 100, rapaz. – voltou-se então para a Rainha.

- Em quanto tempo espera que a taxa reduza a 50?

- Mantido o consumo atual de oxigênio – respondeu a voz metalizada – a saturação deve atingir níveis críticos em 1 hora e 57 minutos, aproximadamente.

Argand enxugou o suor da testa e pensou por um instante. Proferiu em seguida.

- Precisamos sair daqui antes que mais gente passe mal. Já pegamos o que viemos buscar. Vamos dar o fora daqui!

Antes que qualquer um pudesse se manifestar, o cientista voltou a perguntar à Rainha.

- Podemos pegar o elevador de volta à Umbrella Tower?

- Negativo. Todos os alarmes de incêndio de Umbrella Tower estão acionados. A melhor via de acesso à superfície é o metrô.

- Alarmes de incêndio? – indagou Jill assustada.

Argand franciu o cenho revoltado.

- Malditos da Umbrella! Já ativaram o satélite Apolo. A cidade está, neste momento, sendo incendiada.

Exclamações de todos quebraram o silêncio do local, e logo começaram a dar palpites ao mesmo tempo. Antes que o burburinho tomasse força, a situação foi novamente controlada pela voz firme de Argand pedindo silêncio de forma característica.

- É muito difícil calarem a boca e me deixarem falar?

Ainda que indignados com a grosseria, acabam por fazer silêncio.

- Prestem atenção em como vamos fazer. Seguiremos direto até o elevador e desceremos até a estação. Lá pegaremos o trem até a estação de superfície. Como ela está afastada da cidade, ainda não deve ter sido atingido por Apolo. Saindo na superfície, tem um riacho a uns seiscentos metros do estacionamento. Seguindo-o por cerca de um quilometro e meio chegamos ao estádio Olympia.

O silêncio continuava.

- Alguma objeção?

- Quem disse que você seria o manda-chuva por aqui? – indagou Carlos.

- Quer fazer uma eleição? Pois bem... vamos ver quem mais está apto. – dizia Argand com extremo sarcasmo – Quem sabe a garotinha com pressão baixa e desmaiando? Não... bem, pode ser sua tia já descontrolada e louca pra sair daqui a qualquer custo. Ainda nos resta o Niklos, se ele não estivesse sofrendo de stress pós-traumático, transtornado, com funções mentais abaladas, desidratado, fadigado e vomitando seu suco entérico! – o cientista já abandonara a calma a esta altura – Quem sabe um de vocês dois, americanos prepotentes de uma figa! Sempre mandando em tudo, no mundo todo! Quem sabe podem nos mostrar o caminho para sair desta maldita ilha que sequer sabem direito em que país fica, pois acham que são os policiais da galáxia e podem ir a qualquer lugar resolver qualquer problema de qualquer país!!

Argand por fim baixou a voz e a cabeça. Inspirou profundamente buscando restabelecer a calma e o foco cartesiano sobre a situação. Voltou-se então aos demais.

- Então... sem objeções... Vamos embora? A saturação de oxigênio continua caindo... – como se não estivesse esquecendo-se de mais nada, o cientista foi encaminhando-se para a porta.

- Espere um pouco! – Jill veio ao seu encontro, já pronta pra discutir.

- Sim?

- E o Argol? Não podemos deixá-lo simplesmente!

- Por que não? Qual a vantagem em carregar cadáveres...?

Os olhos da jovem encheram-se de água e os dentes cerraram com força em misto de raiva e revolta.

- Seu... mentiroso! Está mentindo!

O cientista suspirou sem a mínima paciência de discutir, passando com um gesto a voz para Juli.

- É verdade... – começou a ruiva, pesarosa – Argol não tem mais chance. Olhe só para ele. Tem hemorragias internas. Infecções. Várias fraturas e torções articulares. E não temos sequer soro fisiológico para limpar os ferimentos.

- Mas podemos levá-lo conosco! – Jill argumentava já em lágrimas, não podia conter o desespero.

- Não... Removê-lo nessas condições pode ser fatal. A coluna pode estar lesionada... Além do mais, mal pudemos sentir sua respiração. É uma questão de tempo Jill...

- Mas... não podemos deixá-lo... não é certo...

- Ah! E ele pode deixar os outros para trás? Bacana esse sujeito, hein! – questionou Argand. – Aceita de uma vez! Ele morreu! Se quisermos viver temos que seguir em frente!

- Argh...! Chega!!

Enfurecida Jill avançou para cima de Argand. Acertou-lhe dois murro no queixo, quando preparava o terceiro, foi detida por um forte golpe nas costelas. Sentiu então o pescoço apertar. Com força e rudeza Argand avançou com as duas mãos sobre o pescoço fino de Jill e a prensou contra a parede.

- Estou cansado desta merda! Está ouvindo? Cansado! Sou sempre o vilão, o que cara que quer ferrar com tudo! Mas agora cai na real!! Quem tá com o controle sou eu!

- Largue ela! – Carlos apontava sua HK a um metro da cabeça de Argand.

O cientista, mantendo uma das mãos sobre o pescoço da mulher, sacou com a outra sua pistola e apontou de volta para Carlos.

- Para trás! Se não arrebento seus miolos e quebro o pescoço dela!

- Duvida que eu te acerte primeiro?

- Duvido... Você precisa de mim. Eu não preciso de você. Ou por acaso sabe como chegar ao estádio?

Carlos calou-se.

- Agora abaixa essa porcaria!

Carlos obedeceu silenciosamente, ainda que no olhar exibisse o nítido ódio pelo cientista. Argand soltou o pescoço de Jill.

- Vamos embora logo daqui!

Os demais estavam aterrorizados com os últimos acontecimentos. Haviam se tornado reféns do cientista. E sendo o instinto de sobrevivência maior que todo o resto, foram silenciosamente deixando o laboratório.

Restara Jill, fulminando Argand com o olhar.

- Você não vem? – Perguntou ele.

- Seu louco...

Argand olhou para trás. Os demais já estavam lá fora. Restara apenas ele, Jill e o corpo de Argol no sofá.

- Olha... Acha que eu gosto disso tudo? Ter que gritar, te machucar, apontar arma? Não mesmo! Não sou assassino, poxa! Mas está todo mundo com os nervos em frangalhos. O próprio Niklos já está com sintomas graves. Estão surtando! Se eu não fizer assim vira bagunça, cada um resolve fazer de um jeito e acaba todo mundo morrendo. Aliás, seria mais cômodo que eu estivesse me lixando para todos vocês. Eu sei sair daqui, sei pegar o metrô e sei o caminho para o estádio. O helicóptero vai estar esperando por mim mesmo... Mas como eu poderia ir embora, deixando sobreviventes para trás, e dormir tranqüilo, sabendo que a culpa disso tudo é minha? Posso ser visto pelos outros com ódio por conta das minhas palavras e atitudes... Posso não ser uma boa pessoa, afinal. Mas não sou cruel nem desumano.

Ele estende a ela sua mão.

- Agora, vamos... Não podemos ficar mais.

Jill não retribui o gesto.

- E Argol? Como tem coragem de deixá-lo depois de tudo que ele fez?

- O que quer que eu faça? Eu sou médico, sei que a situação dele é terminal. Você não tem mesmo motivos para acreditar em mim. Mas acredite em Juliane, ela também é da área médica. Argol precisa de um centro cirúrgico. Carregá-lo só vai fazê-lo sofrer ainda mais. Eu reconheço tudo o que ele fez por todos nós, mas a verdade que a idéia de enfrentar a Medusa sozinho foi dele mesmo. Ainda que eu seja grato por ele ter se livrado daquilo, eu não pedi nada. Ninguém exigiu nada dele. Ele se sacrificou por nós por vontade própria. Sabe-se lá que ideais o motivavam, mas sua morte foi conseqüência de seus próprios atos. Só podemos ser gratos e seguir em frente para sobreviver. Não há mais o que fazer...

Sem mais se conter, Jill levou a mão ao rosto e desfez-se em lágrimas. Doído, Argand ofereceu um abraço. Recostada no ombro do cientista ela olhava fixamente para o corpo estirado no sofá.

De forma tão fantástica quanto a situação que vivia nos últimos dias, Argol havia surgido na vida da policial americana. Um homem com a sensibilidade para compreender uma mulher e a essência para amá-la. Agora, tarde demais, ela percebera que em meio ao inferno encontrara o amor.

Tarde demais.

- Vamos? – perguntou Argand.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas.

- Vá na frente, estarei logo atrás.

Sozinha, olhou mais uma vez para o homem que amava. Fixamente o contemplou.

Apagou as luzes. E foi para a saída.

Mas antes que estivesse fora do laboratório notou assombrada, sob a meia luz que restara no lugar, que a boca de Argol ainda se movia e seu peito arfava lentamente. Com o pleno silêncio pôde ouvir o distante sussurro.

- Jil... Jil...


	19. À um passo da salvação

**Palavras do autor:** _Eee pessoal. Tempão sumido né? Pois é, milhões de perdões. A minha vida deu várias guinadas nos últimos tempos com as quais tive que me adaptar. Mas agora, de férias, pretendo retomar minha vida social virtual uheuheuhe._

_Vamos recapitular onde parei o fic? Jill, Juliane, Milena, Niklos e Carlos estavam no laboratorio enquanto Argando preparava o soro de antídoto. Porém ele confessa em segredo para juliane que ela teria que tomar um soro parcial, enquanto o antídoto total foi dado à Milena e o próprio Argand tomou a outra dose. Argol chegara gravemente ferido após uma batalha com a Medusa. Como o ar estava acabando rapidamente, os sobreviventes deixaram o laboratório para ir à estação e pegar o metrô para a superfície. Acreditando que Argol estava morto resolvem deixar o cavaleiro para trás, mas no último instante, Jill ouve seu amado chamar..._

_Era isso né?_

_Vamos continuar entao! ^_^  
_

CAPITULO 18

À um passo da salvação

Tudo jazia escuro e quieto. Questionava-se se havia enfim morrido.

Provavelmente ainda não. Estava tudo muito confortável. Um silêncio celestial, sem dores, sem sofrimentos. Um homem como Argol não merecia uma paz como esta. Por isso ele sabia que ainda não morrera. Estava apenas desligado da realidade, inconsciente. Mas logo, logo a dor voltaria. E já estava começando...

A realidade voltava aos poucos. Sons ao longe, indistinguíveis, como sussurros. Alguns formigamentos incômodos pelo corpo. Odores úmidos de sangue e suor. O gosto férrico do sangue na boca.

Os sussurros passaram a gritos e choros. As dores cada vez mais profundas, irradiadas, queimavam. Tinha ânsias pelo sabor de sangue que inundava suas narinas e boca. As vozes falavam. Discutiam. Estavam equivocados, ele sabia. Precisavam de ajuda. Mas sequer conseguia se mover ou falar. Agonia. Revolvia-se em agonia por que sabia que eles estavam errados. E sem acordar não podia fazer nada. Precisava fazer algo! Jill estava chorando! Tinha que estar junto de...

- Jill! – sacudiu seu corpo moribundo aos gritos. – Jill!

A policial acordou sobressaltada de seu sono, encostada no peito do cavaleiro. Argol estava agitado, olhando ao redor, procurando qualquer coisa no escuro. Jill prontamente correu e acendeu a luz, para então ajudá-lo e a se sentar e enxugar o abundante suor de sua testa.

- Calma! Calma! Tudo bem! Estou aqui...

- Nuch-kor Alá! Você está bem! – Avidamente abraçou Jill e acariciou seus cabelos.

Logo os rostos se encontraram para um saudoso beijo.

- Argol... Tive tanto medo de te perder!

- Ah! Como eu tive! – o cavaleiro se entregou a um reconfortante abraço.

De tudo que já passara, de tantas batalhas sangrentas, a chance de perder Jill foi a que mais o assustou. Não o fato de não poder estar mais com ela, pois ele achava que não fosse digno para uma mulher como ela. Seu maior medo é o de morrer antes de tirá-la dali. Seu maior medo é que não pudesse protegê-la.

Mas por um instante, durante este abraço, o medo dissipou-se.

Mas não durou muito. Abriu os olhos e contemplou assustado o lugar vazio.

- Jill...? – Argol a olhou nos olhos.

- Sim?

- Onde... onde estão os outros? – a voz trêmula do cavaleiro não escondia o medo crescente que suas suspeita se confirmassem.

- Eles foram à estação. Vão pegar o metrô para a superfície. Nós temos que alcançá-los.

- ...

- Argol, o que foi?

O cavaleiro mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar pensativo.

- Eles não podiam ter saído sozinhos...

- Ah meu Deus! Argol... A Medusa está...

Manteve-se o silêncio.

"... viva?".

xx

Os demais sobreviventes seguiam em uma silenciosa tensão pelos corredores metalizados da Colméia.

- Esperem! – pediu Argand que vinha mais atrás. – Jill não veio!

- Merda! – exclamou Carlos ao dar-se conta. – Precisamos voltar!

- Ei! – Niklos interveio – Ninguém volta! Não dá para ficar voltando cada vez que alguém se perder!

- É por que não é sua amiga! – retrucou Carlos.

Argand afastou-se indiferente à briga dos dois e juntou-se à Juli e Milena.

- Pois meu melhor amigo se sacrificou para salvar vocês todos, seus malditos! – Niklos berrava descontrolado.

- Ah! O quão misericordioso Pavlos foi! Ele só estourou aquela granada na própria fuça por que estava contaminado!

- Cala a boca! Ele foi uma ótima pessoa!

- Mas é igual a todos nós! Não se matou para salvar ninguém, se matou para não virar uma coisa dessas! Qualquer um faria o mesmo. Mas a Jill pode nos ajudar, ela está viva e pode ser útil à equipe!

- Aquela vaca só pensa em salvar a própria pele!

- Repita isso! – Carlos também se descontrolou e agarrou Niklos pelo colarinho, que continuou a berrar.

- Americanos prepotentes de uma figa! Só pensam no próprio rabo! – E Niklos atingiu Carlos no rosto com sua própria testa.

- Grr... E eu não sou americano! – Carlos revidou com dois murros.

E como animais selvagens os dois soldados começaram a brigar, debatendo-se nas paredes do estreito corredor e derrubando-se no chão. Ambos indiferentes aos apelos de Juli e Milena.

- Parem com isso! Por favor!

- Acalmem-se, senhoritas. – disse suavemente Argand – Vamos seguir adiante. Não adianta fazermos nada.

- Mas não podemos deixá-los aqui... – disse Juli.

- Nós devemos, Juliane. Sabe que falta de oxigênio no cérebro pode levar a alterações de comportamento. Some-se a isso desidratação, fome, cansaço e estresse mental. Estes homens estão enlouquecendo. Apresentam sinais típicos de psicose. E sabe que não podemos fazer nada.

- Mas... – Enquanto tentava buscar argumentos Juli foi interrompida pelo olhar frio e metódico de Argand.

- Nem eu nem você temos condições físicas para contê-los. Não podemos fazer nada.

Frente à fria racionalidade de Argand, Juli só podia aceitar.

- Eu sei... – concordou com a cabeça.

- Pegue Milena e vamos.

- Tia... – a garota choramingava – Eu quero ir embora...

- Nós já vamos, meu anjo.

Com Juliane e sua sobrinha, Argand seguiu adiante até uma porta de metal. Era o acesso às escadas de incêndio. Ele seguiu na frente com Milena. Juliane, antes de fechar a porta, olhou mais uma vez para Carlos, ainda atracado na briga com Niklos. Com os olhos cheios de água, despediu-se.

"Preciso fazer isso, é por Milena..."

Xx

Por mais alguns minutos Carlos e Niklos trocaram chutes e murros. Apesar dos primeiros sinais de cansaço, continuavam a rolar como animais no chão.

Foi então que Carlos percebeu que estavam sozinhos ali. Com um movimento evasivo afastou-se de Niklos.

- Espere um pouco! Onde estão os outros?

- Que se danem todos! Vou acabar com você! – E Niklos avançou com um chute alto no peito de Carlos.

- Mas que merda – Carlos caiu para trás e antes que seu oponente avançasse novamente, sacou uma arma e atirou. Dois tiros certeiros atingiram Niklos no peito, que caiu para trás.

- Você é louco? – gritou Niklos pegando sua metralhadora.

- Ah! Eu sei que você está de colete! Agora me escuta! Argand foi embora com as mulheres! Vamos parar com essa briga idiota senão vamos morrer aqui!

Niklos cerrou os dentes com força.

- Eu... não vou morrer aqui! - repetia por entre os dentes cerrados como um animal raivoso a rosnar.

As veias estavam saltadas no pescoço e na testa. Suava abundante e profusamente. O grego era uma bomba de nervos prestes a explodir.

Subitamente fechou os punhos e começou a socar a parede repetidamente.

- Pare com isso! Vai quebrar a mão!

- Merda! Eu quero sair desse lugar! Inferno! – Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e uma expressão de dor e pranto tomou sua face – Não agüento mais!

- Acalme-se! Vamos sair juntos daqui!

Gradualmente os movimentos dos punhos pararam. Niklos então buscou apoio. Toda a cor de sua face se esvaeceu.

- Eu não vou... não... - cambaleante, perdeu o equilíbrio e vinha ao chão. Estava desmaiando.

Agilmente Carlos acudiu e segurou o colega. Chacoalhando-o conseguiu mantê-lo acordado e novamente de pé.

- Me largue! Me largue! – Rudemente Niklos desvencilhou-se dos braços de Carlos, enxugando as lágrimas. – Não preciso de ajuda... eu... estou bem. Vamos... vamos em frente.

Ainda cambaleante foi até os elevadores. Repetidamente apertava o botão.

- Acho que não estão funcionando... Vamos pela escada de incêndio, Niklos.

- Está funcionando sim... é só esperar um pouco...

Imediatamente um curto apito anunciou que o elevador chegava.

- Não disse?

As portas se abriram. No entanto não foi o que se esperava. Uma lufada de ar gelado passou pelos soldados, dando um leve frescor momentâneo. Não havia elevador, apenas um longo e escuro fosso vazio.

- Vamos embora logo pelas escadas, Niklos! – suplicou Carlos.

Sem dar ouvidos, o grego esticou-se para olhar dentro do fosso. Pôde então vislumbrar um leve e intrigante brilho metálico.

- Mas o que é aquilo...?

- Cara, tem alguma coisa errada – disse Carlos, cada vez mais aflito – Vamos dar o fora daqui!

- Carlos! – chamou Niklos, virando-se para o outro soldado, estando agora de costas para o fosso – Vem ver isso aqui! Tem alguma coisa de metal ali... Carlos? O que foi?

Porém, foi tarde demais que Niklos dera-se conta do porquê da expressão de pavor estampada do rosto pálido de Carlos. Sentiu atrás de si uma respiração quente e ofegante. Em um último instante virou-se de súbito para então contemplar uma cena bizarra.

O enorme dorso de um monstro de escamas metalizadas emergia do fosso do elevador. A face deformada, ferida, rosnava exibindo fileiras irregulares de enormes e afiados dentes. As patas, dotadas de longas e proeminentes garras, descreveram um rápido e súbito arco ascendente, golpeando Niklos certeiramente no abdome. Em um segundo movimento, como um tapa para espantar insetos, a criatura arremessou o corpo do soldado para trás, que atingiu uma parede e caiu no chão como um boneco de pano.

O monstro emergiu por completo da escuridão do fosso agarrando-se nos bordos da porta do elevador. Ergueu seu corpo, trincando a parede, e pôs-se para dentro do andar. Sempre rosnando, parecia farejar o ambiente pelas dobras úmidas na face que possuía ao invés dos olhos.

Carlos, aterrorizado, movia-se lentamente, pé ante pé, em direção à porta da escada de incêndio. Evitava movimentos bruscos para que não fosse notado ali.

Porém, logo em seguida Niklos recobrou a consciência aos berros.

- Arrgh! Maldito! – desesperado, gritava e amaldiçoava enquanto constatava horrorizado o seu abdome dilacerado.

O monstro então percebeu a presença do soldado e avançou, garras em riste. Niklos imediatamente empunhou sua metralhadora e a descarregou de forma bestial sobre a criatura, somente para que as balas ricocheteassem para todos os lados, inclusive para cima de Carlos, que se atirou no chão para se proteger.

- Cacete! Não atira! As balas ricocheteiam! – Berrou Carlos.

- Foda-se você! Foda-se esse monstro! Eu já vou morrer mesmo! Quero que todos se explodam! – e gritando como um louco Niklos continuou a descarregar sua metralhadora insandecidamente.

Carlos levantou-se e correu para a porta de incêndio, atirando-se para dentro das escadarias o mais rápido que pôde.

A criatura avançou contra Niklos. Agarrou seu corpo e o pôs na boca, cravando seus dentes em seu peito. O grego urrava de dor, agora disparando a arma diretamente na face do monstro. Sentia os dentes frios e metálicos atravessarem sua carne e invadirem, por entre as costelas, seu peito. Sabia que seus pulmões estavam sendo dilacerados cada vez que a criatura o mastigava, pois quando tentava inspirar o ar, sentia dolorosamente seu peito se encher do líquido quente e denso com o qual agora se engasgava: seu próprio sangue.

Enquanto era devorado, gritou, debateu-se e atirou o quanto pôde. Até que então sua munição acabou. E também sua vida.

Xx

Com passos apressados e temerosos as figuras abatidas de Argand, Juli e Milena deslocavam-se através do amplo centro de convivência.

Após deixar Niklos e Carlos brigando, alguns andares a cima, os três desceram pela escada de incêndio e deram em uma saída de funcionários do setor. Tratava-se de um pequeno centro comercial e de distração para os executivos e cientistas da Colméia em forma de amigável praça interiorana.

Ao centro um grande gramado ovalado abrigava dois coretos e alguns banquinhos distribuídos por entre canteiros de flores artificiais. Mais à periferia encontravam-se alguns quiosques diversificados: de gráficas rápidas à lojinhas de utensílios e higiene pessoal. Mais radialmente, delimitando a área encontravam-se variado tipos de restaurantes, lanchonetes e duas agências bancárias. O lugar todo era amplo, de forma elipsóide. De teto alto, era iluminado por fortes lâmpadas brancas que mimetizavam a luz solar. Uma réplica de um lugar agradável na superfície, para tornar mais tranquilos os dias que os cientistas e executivos passam imersos em trabalho naquele complexo subterrâneo.

Em uma extremidade um grande lance de escadas ascendentes dava acesso às catracas e pontos respectivos de cada setor, para onde os trabalhadores se encaminhariam no início do expediente. Na extremidade oposta uma série de catracas lado a lado dava acesso a um lance de escadas descendentes que levavam até a almejada estação de metrô. Ambas escadarias eram rolantes, mas neste momento encontravam-se paradas. O que não incomodou nem um pouco os sobreviventes afoitos para alcançarem o metrô.

Justamente quando desciam estas últimas escadas e, aliviados, vislumbraram o trem estacionado na estação, como se estivesse esperando por eles, que Milena puxou docemente o braço de sua tia Juli, chamando-a:

- Não fica assim tia. O Carlos vai encontrar com a gente daqui a pouquinho...

A cientista ruiva não pôde deixar de esboçar um sorriso ao se surpreender com o otimismo infantil de sua sobrinha. Mas antes que pudesse responder, um grito de pavor cortou o ar.

- Corram!

Os três viraram-se imediatamente. Era Carlos. Vinha correndo desesperado, arfando e sempre gritando em um misto de bronca e súplica.

- Corram! Agora!

Mas foi preciso ainda mais um vislumbre de horror para que os demais obedecessem ao desesperado soldado.

Atravessando uma parede de concretos irrompeu a monstruosa criatura de pele metalizada e garras longas e afiadas. E aos rugidos disparou a correr em direção ao grupo.

- Medusa... – balbuciou, perplexo, Argand.

Aos gritos todos empenharam seus esforços para vencer a última dezena de metros até o interior do metrô, enquanto aos passos largos, a monstruosa figura percorria todo o trajeto da ampla praça em segundos.

Um instante após os quatro sobreviventes se lançarem para dentro do metrô, a criatura saltou as escadarias e alcançou o trem. A criatura tentava se espremer na estreita porta, tentando alcançar os sobreviventes, encolhidos no fundo do vagão. As garras metálicas passavam a pouco menos de um metro deles, para desespero total.

Então, subitamente, ecoou um agudo assovio ao longe. A criatura se interrompeu. Virou a cabeça para o lado oposto do saguão.

- Eeeei! – gritava uma voz de longe – Não vou ser derrotado por outra besta cega!

A Medusa farejou novamente. Então fechou a cara em uma expressão raivosa, reconhecendo um inimigo. Grunhiu e partiu correndo em direção ao dono da voz, deixando o vagão de lado.

Os sobreviventes amontoaram-se na porta do trem para ver o que acontecia. Nenhum deles pôde acreditar. Argol e Jill, de pé, na outra ponta da estação.

- Ah! É Argol! – gritou Juli de felicidade.

- Ele não nos abandonou! Eu sabia! Sabia! – Milena gritava eufórica.

- Caramba...! – Exclamou Carlos.

- Como esse filho da puta conseguiu...? – Argand estava incrédulo.


End file.
